Primeiras Impressões
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Eu sou Lizzie Bennet, uma mulher adulta e independente, trabalhando em Londres e vivendo com minhas melhores amigas. A vida não poderia ser melhor. Até Jane resolver namorar o Princípe Encantado que vem com a irmã bruxa e o amigo trasgo de brinde. Sério, só pode ser piada. "Orgulho e Preconceito" nos tempos modernos.
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A:** **Olá, meus amores!**

 **Madame está de volta com fanfic nova. Essa é uma adaptação de um dos meus clássicos preferidos da literatura britânica: "Orgulho e Preconceito", versão moderna, contada do ponto de vista da nossa querida Lizzie Bennet. Nessa fanfic elas não serão irmãs, apenas grandes amigas que, por pura coincidência, têm nomes iguais.**

 **Espero que vocês gostem!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

É uma verdade universalmente reconhecida que uma mulher apenas trabalha até achar um homem para casar-se com ela e faze-la uma dona de casa.

Pelo menos foi o que minha mãe sempre me disse. Acho que por isso mesmo eu insisti tanto em me formar com louvor e começar a trabalhar o mais cedo possível na vida: para mostrar que ela estava errada.

Então eu me formei em direito, mudei para Londres e me enfiei numa dessas firmas de advocacia que mal permitem uma vida fora de lá.

Era perfeito e glorioso.

Claro, eu ainda estava começando e ainda tinha muito o que fazer e provar, mas se a vida fosse fácil, ela não seria divertida.

Fácil (e correto, de acordo com minha mãe) seria casar e parar com essa frescura.

Minha mãe acha que eu tenho ideias radicais. Meu pai geralmente não acha muito, ele apenas se aproveita das oportunidades que tem para irritar mamãe. Elas não faltam, porque tudo irrita Francis Bennet. O problema disso é que nós temos que ouvir sobre os nervos dela e como nós estamos acabando com ela.

Acho que por isso mesmo eu adorei o internato. Sabe como é, longe de casa a maior parte do ano e tal e coisa.

Claro que essa não era a melhor parte de la. Eu sempre tive uma "mente inquieta" (palavras da minha professora de literatura) e estudar sempre foi um prazer, embora não fosse qualquer matéria que me encantasse. Porém, o melhor do internato eram minhas irmãs.

Para deixar claro, nós não somos irmãs de verdade (com excessão de Lydia e Kitty), nós somos apenas melhores amigas que, coincidentemente, têm o mesmo sobrenome. Sim, eu sei. Quais as chances? A única diferença era a grafia entre eles.

Eu sou Elizabeth Bennet, Jane é Benett, Lydia e Kitty são Bennett e Mary é Bae Nae Tae (nós tomamos a liberdade de adaptar para Bennet). A escola inteira nos conhecia como as Cinco Bennet e nós éramos inseparáveis, embora fossêmos absurdamente diferentes umas das outras.

Uma vez, quando ainda estávamos na escola, nós tentamos ver se tínhamos algum grau de parentesco. Nós ficamos com preguiça antes mesmo de chegarmos nos nossos bisavós.

Tudo bem, o importante era estarmos juntas. Aliás, tão importante que fomos para a mesma universidade e, quando nos formamos, fomos morar na mesma casa.

Jane tinha uma tia solteirona que tinha uma casa em Londres, mas resolveu viajar para Chile e nunca mais quis voltar. A casa devia valer uma grana e tanto, mas ela deixou Jane morar la até estar mais estabelecidade da cidade e no trabalho. E Jane, sendo perfeita e doce como era, nos levou junto.

Eu adoraria dizer que nossa vida é "Sex and the City", cheia de glamour e tal... Mas não é. Nós ainda estamos tentando nos firmar nas profissões que escolhemos, trabalhando mais do que deveria ser permitido por lei.

Nós brigamos como irmãs, rimos comos irmãs e vivemos como irmãs.

E, uma vez por mês, saímos como loucas.

* * *

 **N/A: Por agora é isso! Espero que vocês gostem!**

 **Sexta teremos "O Contato"!**

 **B-jão**


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A:** **E obrigada por todos os comentários!**

 **Uau! A resposta de vocês foi incrível e eu sei que tem muito a ver com a história de "Orgulho e Preconceito", que é muito amada. Espero fazer jus a ela e suas expectativas!**

 **Vamos a ação!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

-De jeito nenhum.

-Caso você não se lembre, Lizzie querida, não é opcional. –Lydia falou cruzando os braços –E mês passado nós tivemos que aguentar aquela leitura de poesia insuportável com você. Esse mês é minha vez de escolher!

Eu olhei para Jane, buscando apoio moral, mas a traidora apenas deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Ela está certa, Lizzie. –ela falou de forma macia –Não que a leitura de poesia mês passado não tenha sido adorável...

Pobre Jane. Sempre tão doce e preocupada com o que todas nós sentimos.

-Mas o The Regent é ridiculamente caro. –eu choraminguei –E só tem aqueles tipos engravatados.

-Por que você acha que nós estamos indo la? –Lydia perguntou, como se eu fosse idiota –Aquilo é uma mina de ouro.

Eu bufei.

Nós tínhamos um acordo: uma vez por mês todas eram obrigadas a saírem juntas para um programa de fim de semana e cada mês era a vez de uma escolher. Esse era a vez de Lydia. Os programas dela sempre pareciam envolver homens.

Aparentemente o da vez eram homens engravatados.

The Regent é um desses bares caríssimos, onde os tipos engravatados vão depois de um dia de "trabalho duro" para pagarem 50 libras numa dose de whisky e falar de trabalho. Ele fica perto da "Cidade", o distrito financeiro que fica dentro de Londres.

-Eu nem tenho roupas para entrar num lugar desses. –eu falei.

-Você não tem roupa para nada. –Lydia falou como se fosse óbvio –Eu te empresto alguma coisa! Nós estaremos todas disfarçadas de executivas!

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Isso é ridículo.

-Soa divertido. –Jane ofereceu.

Jane não contava. Para ela até as "exposições de arte" que a Mary gostava eram divertidas. Eu nunca, em toda minha vida, ouvi Jane reclamar de qualquer coisa.

-Kitty adorou a ideia! –Lydia insistiu –Ela até foi comprar um terninho.

-A Kitty não conta. –eu falei –Ela concorda com tudo o que você quer. O que a Mary disse?

-A Mary nunca concorda com nenhuma de nós! –Lydia protestou.

-Isso é porque todas vocês tem gostos vulgares, que são apenas reflexos da...

-Ta, Mary, que seja. –Lydia cortou.

Mary bufou de sua posição no sofá.

-The Regent, amanhã, depois do expediente. –Lydia falou com ar de finalidade –Sem desculpas. E Lizzie, vista algo decente!

XxX

-De jeito nenhum!

-Lydia, qual é! –eu bufei impaciente –Eu estou aqui, da pra gente ir?

-De jeito nenhum! –a voz dela estava atingindo um tom esganiçado bem singular –Você não vai a lugar algum comigo vestida _assim_!

-Ótimo, eu vou pra casa então. –eu declarei, mas Jane arruinou minha saída me segurando pelo braço.

Todas nós tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar na saída do escritório onde Jane trabalhava. Kitty e Lydia estavam realmente fantasiadas (verdadeiramente, não havia palavra que definisse melhor) de executivas, embora nenhum escritório fosse permitir que Lydia trabalhasse com uma saia daquele tamanho.

Até a Mary tinha se esforçado (para os parâmetros de Mary), mas eu não entendia o que tinha de errado com a minha roupa.

-Ja não basta você estar usando uma calça marrom com uma blusa bege, você ainda tem a pachorra de estar de _sapatilha e rabo de cavalo_!

Sinceramente, Lydia estava fazendo dessa conversa toda um drama desnecessário, como se eu tivesse escolhido me vestir assim para irrita-la. Eu juro que não é o caso.

Dessa vez.

-Eu estive trabalhando o dia inteiro, Lydia. –eu retruquei –Não sei se você está familiarizada com o conceito, mas não da pra fazer isso de salto.

-Jane trabalha de salto! –Kitty indicou.

-Jane não conta, porque ela é perfeita.

Todas nós olhamos para Jane. Ela tinha esse olhar adorável de confusão. Sinceramente, se ela não fosse um pessoa tão incrivelmente boa eu a odiaria por princípio. Ela é simplesmente linda, do tipo de mulher que devia ser Angel da Victoria Secrets, e parece que nem precisa se esforçar para isso! É como se Jane acordasse perfeita todos os dias, com seus cintilantes olhos verdes, sua pele de chocolate e seus lindos cachos. Como previamente dito, se ela não fosse tão maravilhosa eu seria obrigada a odia-la.

Agora ela estava ali parada, usando um vestido branco e humilhando todo o resto da humanidade só por existir.

-Meu ponto é... –Lydia falou respirando fundo, como se eu estivesse testando a paciência dela de propósito –Você poderia ter se esforçado mais.

Quando eu escuto esse tipo de besteira vindo de alguem, um discurso inteiro sobre liberdade de escolha feminina se forma na minha cabeça e minha vontade é chacoalhar dito alguem até bom senso entrar na cabeça dele.

Jane foi mais rápida e esperta dessa vez.

-Eu tenho a solução aqui. –ela mostrou uma sacola que estivera carregando desde hoje de manhã.

De lá ela tirou um par de scarpins azul turquesa altissimos, que eu sei muito bem que são dela, e me entregou.

-Resolvido. –declarou satisfeita.

Eu bufei, mas eu sei quando perdi. Coloquei os sapatos de forma obediente e coloquei minhas sapatilhas na sacola de Jane.

-Eu tenho uma coisa aqui que pode ajudar... –Mary resmungou remexendo na própria bolsa –Aqui!

Era um lenço de seda predonimantemente azul turquesa, mas que tinha alguns detalhes em marrom e dourado.

Eu estreitei os olhos.

-Se eu não conhecesse vocês melhor, eu diria que isso foi armação.

As meninas apenas sorriram para mim. Eu amarrei o lenço em volta do meu pescoço e nós finalmente pudemos ir.

The Regent era um bar como outro qualquer, na minha opinião. Era ridículo o que eles cobravam por um drink la dentro só porque a maioria dos clientes deles usavam gravatas.

A vantagem de andar com uma mulher do calibre da Jane é que as portas se abrem, literalmente. Claro, não vou desvalorizar Lydia. Apesar de ser pentelha e sempre beirar no lado piriguete de ser, ela é bonita. Nós dificilmente esperamos por mesas ou em filas.

Nós fomos levadas para uma _mesa_. Era o vestido branco de Jane, eu tenho certeza. Um garçom veio pegar nossos pedidos e estava anotando o meu (appletini, ta no inferno abraça o capeta), quando Lydia puxou o elástico do meu cabelo.

-Lydia!

-Tarde demais, ja era! –ela falou arremessando o elástico pra longe.

-Você acha que, depois de um dia inteiro preso, meu cabelo vai ficar decente solto? –eu perguntei irritada.

-Qualquer coisa é melhor que esse rabo de cavalo. –Lydia falou sem um pingo de vergonha na cara.

O garçom afastou-se sorrindo da situação. Isso era normal para nós.

-Quem é aquele? –Jane falou de repente.

Eu me virei para acompanhar o olhar dela. Pode contar com Jane para entrar num bar e encontrar algum cara lindo dentro de dois minutos.

Esse era mesmo uma graça, como seus cabelos loiros curtos, olhos azuis e barba por fazer. Quando eu me virei para olhar, ele estava olhando para Jane e corou ao se ver observado. Que... Juvenil.

-Ele é mesmo uma graça. –eu admiti –Mas é praticamente impossível saber quem ele é, Jane.

-Não se você conhecer as pessoas certas. –Lydia falou, então olhou para Kitty –Ao trabalho.

A outra garota concordou e as duas se levantaram.

Dez minutos depois elas estavam de volta e o Senhor Olhos Azuis ainda não tinha parado de olhar para Jane.

-O nome dele é Charles Bingley. –Kitty informou –Ele é diretor da Netherfield, uma empresa de computador ou coisa do tipo. Ele é o futuro CEO, porque a empresa é de família e o papai dele que é dono no momento. Ele vem aqui quase sempre e hoje ele está com as irmãs e alguns amigos celebrando um negócio que deu certo.

-Como você conseguiu descobrir tudo isso em dez minutos? –Mary perguntou chocada.

-Twitter, Facebook e Instagram. –Kitty falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Ele é podre de rico, Jane. Investe. –Lydia falou.

Jane revirou os olhos, mas logo voltou a olhar para o rapaz. Eu bufei.

-Vamos dar a chance ao mocinho de te conhecer. –eu disse me levantando –Vamos fazer de conta que vamos retocar nossas maquiagens.

Jane riu sem graça, mas aceitou a sugestão.

Nós fomos ao banheiro, Jane retocou sua maquiagem e eu chequei minhas mensagens, então nós saímos.

E bingo, nosso caro Charles estava tentando parecer casual inclinado no bar. Assim que ele nos avistou um sorriso enorme apareceu no rosto dele e ele veio a nosso encontro.

-Oi. –ele falou, olhos fixos em Jane –Charles Bingley. –ofereceu a mão para ela.

-Jane Benett.

E daí eles tiveram um momento meio comédia romântica, em que o Bingley ainda não tinha largado a mão dela e os dois estavam sorrindo como idiotas um para o outro.

Eu estava considerando sair dali de fininho, quando a Jane lembrou-se de mim.

-Essa é minha amiga Elizabeth Bennet. –ela falou.

-Parentes? –Charles perguntou curioso, apertando minha mão.

-Grande coincidência na verdade. –eu falei para ele –A Lydia está me procurando. Licença.

E abandonei a Jane, porque ela sabe se virar e o nível de açúcar tava ficando meio excessivo para essa hora da tarde.

Já que eu estava de pé resolvi pegar uma pint no bar. Appletinis eram finos e tal, mas não eram do meu gosto.

-Uma Guiness. –eu pedi ao bartender.

-E para você, boneca?

Eu acompanhei o olhar dele e vi que havia uma garota ao meu lado que eu não percebera antes. Ela parecia ter 17 anos, mas não devia ter, já que do contrário, não estaria la dentro.

-Um martini, por favor. –ela pediu, sua voz tímida e baixa –Com muitas azeitonas.

O bartender piscou para ela. Então o olhar dela caiu em mim.

-Sou só eu que quero fugir daqui? –ela soltou com uma risada sem graça.

-Não. –eu falei sem hesitar –Por que você não vai?

-Eu estou aqui com amigos e meu irmão. –ela falou com um sorriso sem graça –Eu não posso ir embora. Por que você não vai?

Ela tinha olhos verdes enormes e uma cara de boneca. Na minha opinião era a franja caída na testa que a fazia parecer tão jovem, mas ela era muito bonita.

-Tradição de amigas, eu sou obrigada a ficar. –eu falei de forma resumida –Mas você... Tem a chave da sua casa?

-Sim. –ela respondeu confusa pela pergunta.

-Dinheiro para o táxi?

-Sim. –ela falou com um pequeno sorriso.

-Corra por sua vida. Manda uma mensagem pro seu irmão quando chegar em casa.

Ela parecia indecisa, mas tentada.

-Aqui estão as bebidas, meninas. –o bartender voltou.

Eu fui pegar o meu dinheiro, mas minha nova amiga se adiantou, entregando um cartão.

-Eu pago como agradecimento. –ela falou, tirando o palito com três azeitonas de sua bebida e levando-o a boca –Você me salvou de muita culpa e muito sofrimento desnecessário.

Ah, ela era uma dessas que tentava agradar a todos, menos a si mesma.

-Sempre um prazer. –eu falei levatando minha pint –Obrigada pela bebida.

Ela deu uma golada rápida em seu drink.

-Eu vou fugir antes que me achem. Obrigada de novo.

Eu acenei e vi minha nova amiga indo embora. Que inveja.

Pelo menos eu fiz minha boa ação do dia.

* * *

 **N/A: E aí está! Espero que vocês gostem de mais esse pedacinho! Semana que vem teremos "O Contato"!**

 **COMENTEM!**

 **B-jão**


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/A: Eu demorei bastante. Aliás, eu nem acreditei o quanto! Por isso vou postar dois capítulos de uma vez, como agradecimento pelos comentários maravilhosos e pela paciência de todos vocês!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Bingley grudou na Jane como chiclete. Os dois estavam conversando e rindo e sendo lindos juntos.

Eventualmente eu e Mary fomos convidadas para a mesa deles. A essa altura Lydia e Kitty ja estavam penduradas em alguns caras de terno, então eu estava bem feliz em fingir que não conhecia nenhuma das duas.

Bingley estava com suas duas irmãs: Caroline e Louisa, além de Paddy Hurst (que era marido de Louisa) e um outro amigo. E esse infeliz desse amigo era o problema.

Darcy.

Só.

Ele foi apresentado assim como se fosse a Madonna, com um nome só.

O ser estava de extremo mau humor, sabe Deus porque, e não fez questão alguma de ser simpático com qualquer uma de nós. Nem Jane! E todo mundo ama a Jane.

Eu também tinha minhas dúvidas sobre a tal Caroline ("por favor, me chame de Caro!"). Ela estava sendo mega simpática com Jane, mas havia algo nela que soava tão... Falso.

Porém, Jane estava feliz e era tudo o que importava.

Mas se aquele Darcy rolasse os olhos mais uma vez eu ia me oferecer para parafusa-los direito na cabeça dele.

Eu pedi licença para pegar uma bebida, quando na verdade só queria um pouco de espaço. Acabei sentando num canto mais afastado do bar e comecei a mandar mensagens para Charlotte Lucas, uma amiga do trabalho.

Eu estava lá de boa, quando...

-Darcy, você poderia ser pelo menos um pouco mais simpático? –era a voz de Bingley.

Eles estavam um pouco para a minha esquerda, mas acho que não tinham me visto.

-Você está sendo simpático o bastante por nós dois. –Darcy respondeu de forma seca.

Sinceramente, que ser humano mais...

-Ela não é fantástica? –Charles continuou falando, aparentemente desistindo de fazer o amigo agir de forma decente –Aquele sorriso, os olhos...

-Por favor, Charlie, tente não se apaixonar pelo primeiro sorriso que você vê. –Darcy pediu impaciente.

-Não seja um estraga-prazeres, Darcy. –Charles riu –Jane é uma mulher incrível: inteligente e linda. Nós vamos jantar amanhã.

Ah gente, que gracinha esse Bingley. Faço votos. Ele parece ser um rapaz bom e Jane precisa de um desses.

-Divirta-se. –foi o comentário, obviamente irônico, do babaca.

-Por que você não vem com a gente? –Bingley propôs –Sair um pouco de casa seria bom para você. Jane pode chamar a amiga dela, Lizzie, para vir junto.

-Por favor, não me diga que você está tentando organizar um encontro duplo. –Darcy pediu impaciente –Além do mais, a tal amiga não tem nada de especial. Pelo menos nada que me tente.

Ele acabou de dizer...? Ele disse, não disse?

Que animal.

Primeiro: quem disse que eu quero sair com ele? Como se ele fosse um grande partido! Segundo: "nada que me tente"? NADA QUE TE TENTE?

Darcy era, sem dúvida alguma, o maior babaca que eu já encontrei na minha vida.

XxX

-Eu não consigo acreditar que ele possa ter sido tão rude. –Jane falou surpresa –Ele foi tão educado a noite toda.

-Mais para "seco". –eu resmunguei.

A Jane tem um coração de ouro. O único problema disso é que ela tenta ver o melhor em todo mundo. Você provavelmente poderia coloca-la na frente de um serial killer e ela tentaria ver alguma coisa positiva sobre o infeliz.

-Tudo bem. –ela cedeu –Mas ele foi... É...

Era divertido ver a Jane lutando para arrumar algo positivo para dizer sobre uma pessoa que não tinha nada de positivo.

-Ele tinha maçãs do rosto incríveis. –ela falou por fim, com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Esse é o máximo que você consegue? –eu provoquei.

-Você tem que admitir... –Mary falou de sua posição na poltrona –O cara tem uma estrutura óssea facial impressionante.

Essa era a manhã seguinte a nossa noite. Jane, Mary e eu estávamos fazendo café da manhã. Kitty estava desmaiada com uma ressaca e Lydia... Bom, pra variar ela não tinha dormido em casa.

-Provavelmente dá pra lapidar diamantes naquelas maçãs. –Mary insistiu.

Eu revirei os olhos.

-É muito triste que isso é o melhor que vocês consigam. –eu declarei –Mas não vamos falar do babaca. Vamos falar do Bingley!

Só de ouvir o nome do cidadão Jane ja começou a sorrir.

-Vocês vão mesmo sair hoje para jantar? –eu quis saber.

-Sim. –ela falou animada –Ele é tão... Uau.

-Uau. –eu comentei, trocando um sorriso divertido com Mary –Soa promissor.

-Eu espero que seja. –Jane falou mordiscando o lábio –Eu vou entrar com calma nessa. Nada de loucuras.

-Boa sorte com isso, querida. –eu falei roubando um morango do prato dela –Só não esquece de me convidar para o casamento.

-Não seja boba, Lizzie. –Jane sorriu –Vocês todas são minhas madrinhas.

E aí eu tive que abraça-la porque Jane é extra linda e extra fofa.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Se eu tivesse pensado com mais cuidado, não teria encorajado Jane a continuar saindo com Bingley. Não que ele não estivesse se mostrando um cavalheiro perfeito, mas eu tinha esquecido quem eram os amigos dele.

Jane estava nas nuvens e, em duas semanas, ela e Charlie (como nós todas o chamávamos agora) ja tinham saído juntos seis vezes. SEIS. Em quatorze dias. Só podia ser amor.

Então qual o problema? Quando Jane estava feliz, queria fazer todos ao seu redor ainda mais felizes. Logo, quando saía com Charlie, queria nos levar junto.

A questão era que Mary andava com aquele pessoal estranho dela, Lydia estava de peguete novo e tentando empurrar Kitty para o irmão do cara. Eu era a única que não tinha desculpa para escapar.

Eu evitei o máximo possível, mas depois de alguns convites recusados eu sabia que ia pegar mal. E o pior: deixar Jane triste.

Ou seja, quando a Jane me convidou para um pub na quarta-feira, eu não tive mais como dizer não. O Chelsea ia estar jogando sei la com quem. Aparentemente Bingley era aficionado pelo time. E, aparentemente, Darcy também era e estaria la.

Tudo o que eu precisava na minha vida.

Eu até tentei arrumar um desculpa. Eu trabalho em uma firma de advocacia especializada em empresas e negócios, hoje ia ter uma reunião mega importante. Eu sou peixe bem pequeno, mas assisto várias reuniões por lá, porque eu tenho minhas ambições e quero sim subir.

A parte triste da coisa toda, era que o meu chefe _também_ é aficionado pelo Chelsea. Nenhuma reunião na empresa pode interferir com jogos, a menos que seja uma emergência. Logo... Eu não tinha realmente uma desculpa.

O que me deixava mais irritada com a coisa toda era que eu estava arrumada. Em dia de reunião com cliente eu sempre investia um pouco mais no visual. Eu não queria que eles achassem que era por causa deles.

Daí eu admito que fiz uma coisa meio infantil. Ao invés de retocar minha maquiagem antes de sair, eu limpei o rosto e prendi meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo.

Eu sei que é idiota, mas eu não queria nenhum deles achando que eu estava tentando impressionar algum deles. Eu tenho mais o que fazer da minha vida.

Quando eu cheguei no pub eles ja estavam lá. Bingley com as irmãs e o cunhado, além de Jane. Darcy não estava a vista.

Aliás Charlie estava tentando explicar o campeonato e as pontuações para Jane, que estava se esforçando para parecer interessada. Muito fofo.

-Jane. –eu chamei ao me aproximar.

-Lizzie! –Jane abriu um enorme sorriso e acenou para mim –Que bom que você veio! Você lembra de todos, não?

Não tinha como esquecer a cara falsa de Carolina Bingley, ou a cara de nojo da irmã dela.

-Claro que sim. –falei sorrindo –Caroline, Louisa, Paddy.

Os três acenaram para mim. Era o suficiente, então me virei para Bingley.

-Oi, Bingley.

Ele abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Charlie está ótimo, Lizzie. –ele falou –Que bom que você pôde vir hoje. Gosta de futebol?

-Odeio. –eu admiti –Mas meu pai sempre foi um fã do Liverpool, então eu sei que posso suportar.

-Liverpool. Por que não me surpreende? –uma voz bem específica disse atrás de mim.

Claro, eu não ia estar livre desse cretino, né?

Eu virei-me para o ser humano com o meu melhor sorriso.

-Eu poderia dizer a mesma coisa, Chelsea. –então olhei para Jane –Eu vou pegar uma pint.

Antes que alguém pudesse abrir a boca, eu saí. Eu só pretendo ficar nesse lugar por causa da Jane, mas se aquele idiota acha que eu vou aguentar a chatice dele quieta de novo, ele está bêbado.

-Ah Eliza querida, não deixe Darcy incomoda-la.

Eu não sei o que me chocou mais: o fato de Caroline ter vindo atrás de mim, de ela me chamar de "Eliza querida" ou a cara de simpatia falsa dela.

Era engraçado pensar que os mesmos pais que criaram Charlie, a criatura mais simpática do mundo, também criaram essa falsidade toda. Deve ter sido um experimento governamental ou coisa do tipo. Só isso explica.

-Eu não ligo. –eu falei por fim.

-Ele é tão rude, o tempo todo. –Caroline insistiu, aparentemente ignorando o que eu dissera –Ele nunca entendeu a classe trabalhadora.

Ah Jesus...

-Não deixe Darcy te preocupar. –ela concluiu por fim.

-Eu não vou deixar. –forcei um sorriso.

-Ótimo. –ela pareceu me analisar –Que acidente te deixou com essa cicatriz no queixo? –perguntou de repente.

Essa mulher só pode estar querendo me zoar.

-Não é uma cicatriz. –eu falei, dessa vez sem me preocupar em ser educada.

Se ela ia querer falar do furo do meu queixo, a coisa ia ficar feia. Eu tenho muito orgulho dele.

-Bom, nada que uma pequena cirurgia não possa resolver. –Caroline falou com doçura.

Eu suspirei com falso pesar e coloquei a mão no ombro de Caroline.

-Aposto que é o que você fala todos os dias quando olha no espelho e vê suas orelhas.

As mãos de Caroline foram parar automaticamente nas suas orelhas. Eu peguei minha pint e saí dali.

XxX

Eu ja passei por muita coisa nessa vida, mas poucas foram tão torturantes quanto aquele jogo. Charlie devia ser adotado, era a única explicação lógica.

As duas irmãs dele eram insuportáveis. Paddy era um capacho da esposa e, de forma geral, não cheirava nem fedia. Darcy era... Enfim.

Felizmente o chato dedicou-se a não falar mais comigo. Curiosamente, Caroline dedicou-se a grudar nele. Agora eu estava entendendo a jogada dela. Ela quer enfiar as garras em Darcy, então estava me medindo, para ver se eu era competição, deixando claro que não era.

Ela que ficasse a vontade. Eu tenho dó dos filhos que esses dois teriam.

Porém tinha uma coisinha me incomodando. Volta e meia eu sentia Darcy me observando. Ele pode não ter mais falado comigo, mas de vez em quando eu o pegava me olhando. Toda vez que isso acontecia, ele apenas virava a cabeça e voltava a olhar para frente, sem um pingo de vergonha ou desconforto por ter sido pego.

Isso estava começando a me incomodar.

Eu tenho certeza de que ele estava procurando falhas, coisas para criticar. Aposto que mais tarde ele e _Caro_ iam falar tudo o que tinham observado de nós, pessoas da classe trabalhadora.

Finalmente o jogo terminou e eu vi minha chance de sair dali. Caroline estava com Louisa no banheiro e eu poderia vazar sem me despedir.

-Eu tenho que ir. –declarei, ja me levantando e pegando meu casaco.

-Você tem certeza de que não quer ficar? –Jane perguntou –Charlie e eu vamos jantar, você poderia vir junto.

Eles estavam o que? Querendo um jantar a luz de uma vela?

-Não, obrigada. –eu falei –Eu tenho que terminar um relatório e amanhã eu entro cedo.

-Eu te vejo em casa então. –Jane me abraçou e então foi Charlie.

-Eu também vou. –Darcy declarou pegando seu casaco.

Eu vi Charlie olhar de mim para ele e eu soube, antes que ele abrisse a boca o que ia ser dito.

-Por que você não da uma carona para Lizzie? –Charlie sugeriu.

-Não é necessário! –eu falei.

-Claro. –Darcy respondeu ao mesmo tempo.

Eu olhei para ele em choque.

-Eu não quero te dar trabalho. –rebati.

-Não vai ser trabalho nenhum. –ele respondeu daquela forma tão seca -Vamos?

O que eu podia falar pra sair daquela situação? Nada né?

-Vamos. –eu suspirei.

Nós saímos do pub em silêncio, andamos na rua em silêncio, até Darcy apertar a chave e um carro piscar.

Um Audi R8, novinho, pretinho, conversível. Que cretino.

Eu sou apaixonada por carros, acho que herdei isso do meu pai. Porém, tenho uma paixão especial por Lamborghini e Audi. E o R8...

Digamos que eu estava realmente tentando me conter para não babar.

Eu me apressei para o lado do passageiro, porque tive a impressão de que Darcy ia abrir a porta para mim.

Couro. Perfeito, lindo, limpo... Droga, eu odeio esse homem.

Darcy entrou em silêncio do outro lado e apertou o botão da partida. Esse carro ronrona!

-Onde? –ele quis saber.

-Notting Hill. –falei sem olhar para ele.

-Notting Hill? –eu podia ouvir a incredulidade na voz dele.

-Perto de Notting Hill Gate. Quando estivermos mais perto eu te explico melhor.

E eu me recusei a falar mais. Darcy começou a dirigir. Nós passamos um bom tempo em silêncio. Só que, sem trânsito, ainda levaria 30 minutos para chegar na minha casa. Eu não sei se aguento tudo isso em silêncio completo, porque nem ligar o rádio ele ligou!

Porém dez minutos depois que nós entramos no carro...

-Com o que você trabalha, senhorita Bennet? –ele falou, me assustando.

-Hum... Lizzie ta ótimo. –eu falei pra começar –Eu sou assistente numa firma de advocacia.

-Verdade? –o choque na voz dele era mais do que um pouco ofensivo.

-Sim, verdade. –respondi sem olha-lo.

-Que tipo de firma? –ele insistiu.

-Negócios e empresas.

-Você pretende seguir uma carreira nisso?

-Não, eu só estou esperando um marido rico aparecer. –eu rebati antes que conseguisse me conter.

E voltamos a ficar em silêncio. Talvez eu tenha exagerado de leve, mas sinceramente? Eu não ligo. Aquele tom de descrença dele realmente me incomodou.

Quando chegamos perto de Notting Hill Gate eu comecei a dar instruções para ele. Quando chegamos em frente a nossa casa havia outro carro esporte parado e Lydia estava debruçado na janela do motorista, obviamente se despedindo da presa da noite.

-Sua amiga? –Darcy perguntou, seu tom neutro.

-Sim. –eu respondi soltando meu cinto –Obrigada pela carona, Darcy. –então pulei do carro rapidamente, antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

-Ei Lydia. –eu dei um tapa na bunda dela, chamando sua atenção –Vamos entrar.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas se despediu do seu cara. Então o olhar dela virou-se para o carro de Darcy, que ainda estava parado ali.

-Uau. Que carro! Ele é rico? Solteiro?

-Como se você ligasse para ele ser solteiro ou não. –eu respondi.

Darcy só saiu dali depois que nós duas entramos e fechamos a porta. Ele sabia ser levemente cavalheiro. Quem diria?

* * *

 **N/A:** **E aí está!**

 **Espero que vocês curtam! Darcy entrou em cena e agora só vem caos pela frente! hahahaha**

 **COMENTEM!**

 **B-jão**


	5. Capítulo 5

**N/A:** **Muito obrigada pelos comentários!**

 **As aventuras de Lizzie e cia estão começando a ficar mais interessantes. Vamos ver no que dá!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Embora Jane fosse de longe minha melhor amiga, eu tinha uma ótima companheira no trabalho: Charlotte Lucas. Nós começamos a trabalhar exatamente no mesmo dia, tendo passado por uma rígida seleção e ficamos amigas rapidamente.

Charlotte tinha uma mente rápida e estava sempre pronta para falar o que realmente pensava. A companhia dela era sempre agradável e sempre ríamos juntas.

Só tinha um probleminha com Charlotte: o noivo dela, Timothy Collins.

Timothy (que não aceitava ser chamado de Tim e preferia ser chamado de senhor Collins) trabalhava na DeBourgh & Associados. Esse é o maior escritório de advocacia do Reino Unido, com filiais em diversos lugares. Por acaso a filial deles de Londres fica no mesmo prédio em que o escritório que nós trabalhamos.

Collins não era um homem brilhante ou bonito, embora também não fosse estúpido e horrendo. Tinha algo de pedante nele, no jeito de falar e tratar os demais.

Talvez meu maior problema com ele fosse o fato de que, quando nós nos conhecemos, ele deu em cima de Jane. Foi num bar onde a maioria das pessoas do nosso escritório vai, por ser próximo. Jane estava la comigo e Charlotte, quando esse ser se aproximou.

Eu odiei o jeito que ele simplesmente se sentou na nossa mesa e ficava tocando na Jane o tempo todo. Nós acabamos indo embora mais cedo por causa dele.

Então, por pura perseguição do destino, ele descobriu que nós trabalhávamos no mesmo prédio. Dai ele começou a me perseguir, ja que Jane não estava por la.

Foi péssimo, eu tinha que me esconder desse homem. Tudo o que ele sabia falar era da tal Catherine De Bourgh, a chefe dele e blá blá blá... O jeito que ele falava me irritava, o jeito que ele respirava me irritava.

Eu estava pronta para usar spray de pimenta nele, quando ele veio com uma conversa de sairmos e eu me recusei de todos os jeitos. O animal teve a pachorra de falar que eu estava falando "não" para me fazer de difícil!

Eu joguei meu café na cara dele por essa.

E então, como se nada tivesse acontecido, Charlotte _começou a sair_ com isso!

Foi de repente, eu nem fiquei sabendo até ja fazer um mês que acontecia e os dois estarem a sério. Eu cheguei a brigar com ela na época, porque não entendia o que ela tinha na cabeça.

Porém, Collins trata Charlotte como uma deusa e eu não queria ficar brigada com ela por isso. Enfim, eu meio que aceitei.

Agora os dois vão casar. Jesus amado...

Enfim, esquecendo do Collins e voltando para Charlotte.

Nós almoçamos juntas quase todos os dias, um ótimo jeito de botar a fofoca em dia.

-Aquele idiota, arrogante...

-Sério, Lizzie, ja deu. –Charlotte rolou os olhos –Ele é um homem terrível, pobre de você... Vamos falar de Charlie e Jane.

Eu lancei um olhar para ela, mas acabei sorrindo.

-Eles são perfeitos juntos. Chega a ser assustador.

-Como Jane está levando a coisa toda?

-Devagar. –eu falei –Jane sabe que tem mania de se apaixonar demais, cedo demais, então ela está segurando um pouco.

Charlotte fez uma cara confusa.

-O que você quer dizer com "segurando"?

-Segurando, oras. –eu bufei –Indo com calma, passinhos pequenos...

-Espero que não sejam pequenos demais. –Charlotte falou –O tal Bingley vai precisar de algum encorajamento, saber que a Jane está interessada.

-Ele seria uma anta se não percebesse. –eu rebati.

-Você sabe porque conhece a Jane, ele não conhece. –Charlotte argumentou –Eu só estou dizendo, talvez a Jane não devesse estar indo tão devagar assim.

Charlotte estava errada. Eu tinha certeza disso.

XxX

Teria sido uma bênção se Jane e Charlie pudessem ter se casado e tido três filhos antes que ele conhecesse Mary, Kitty e Lydia.

Infelizmente, no mundo real, isso não era possível.

Eventualmente todos iam ter que se encontrar.

Eventualmente chegou uma noite, quase um mês depois que Jane e Charlie começaram a sair. Aparentemente Bingley resolvera fechar um camarote numa balada (sabem os deuses porque) e fomos todas convidas.

E era a vez da Jane escolher o que iríamos fazer, logo... Não tivemos muita escolha.

Charlie tinha escolhido uma boate super chique para irmos. Lydia e Kitty tinham feito compras especialmente para a ocasião. Até eu admito que me preocupei um pouco mais que o normal aquele dia. Não é sempre que eu tenho chance de me vestir de mocinha e me divertir. Tinha até checado o DJ e sabia que ia ser um cara sensacional.

Ja que eu tinha que ir, ia me divertir a qualquer custo. Eu estava mais que um pouco resolvida a me divertir.

Porém, a primeira surpresa da noite ja começou com Jane: aparecendo de cabelos sedosos e lisos. Não me entendam mal: ela estava linda, Jane dificilmente não está. Só que ela sempre foi uma defensora de seus cachos, cuida deles super bem e fica divina neles.

-Cade os cachinhos? –eu perguntei.

-A Caroline sugeriu. –ela falou passando a mão pelos fios lisos –Ela disse que queria ver como eu ficava assim.

Ah não, aquela broaca não tinha!

-Você sabe que fica linda de qualquer jeito, Jane, mas eu sempre amei seus cachos.

-É só por hoje. –ela me garantiu –E você? Esse vestido não é da Lydia?

-Kitty, na verdade. –eu passei a mão pelo tecido roxo –É a coisa mais longa que ela tem.

E vinha na metade da minha coxa.

-Você está linda. –Jane sorriu para mim, como uma mãe orgulhosa –Pronta para irmos?

-Mais do que isso eu não fico. –falei com falsa animação –Onde estão as outras?

-Aqui, piriguetes. –Lydia entrou na sala, uma garrafa de vodka na mão –Vamos aquecer que la fora ta frio.

-Você vai sair daqui bêbada? –Mary perguntou bufando.

-Mais barato ficar bêbada aqui do que lá. –Lydia informou sem um pingo de vergonha.

-Charlie vai pagar por tudo. –Jane falou.

Lydia largou a garrafa na hora.

-Melhor guardar espaço então.

Deus, alguem me salve dessa noite.

XxX

A balada que Charlie escolhera para mostrar como era rico chamava-se NightCrawler e era uma daquelas alternativas mega estranhas, super caras e que todo mundo que era alguém visitava.

O segurança nos avistou na fila e fez sinal para nos aproximarmos, mesmo com as reclamações de todo o resto. Como eu disse, andar com mulheres bonitas ajuda muita.

-Vocês querem entrar? –ele quis saber.

-Na verdade nós estamos na lista. –Jane informou.

O segurança confirmou a informação e nos deixou passar. Dentro do prédio a coisa era selvagem. Mulheres de biquini dançando em jaulas, muito neon, música alta e gente pulando.

Eu estava sem palavras.

-O camarote é no andar de cima. –Jane gritou para nós, tentando fazer-se ouvir por sobre a música.

No camarote havia alguns colegas de trabalho de Charlie, pessoas que eu nem tinha ideia de quem eram. As adoráveis irmãs dele estavam la e as duas mediram Mary, Kitty e Lydia de cima em baixo quando foram apresentadas.

-Eliza querida! –aparentemente Caroline não desistira de ser falsa –Ruiva e de roxo? Que escolha... Ousada.

Eu sorri docemente.

-E você de cabelo solto! Ajuda a disfarçar as orelhas, boa escolha.

Caroline comprimiu os lábios e tentou me matar via olhar. Não deu certo.

-Suas amigas são adoráveis. –Louisa, que obviamente estudou na mesma escola de víbora de Caroline, falou falsamente.

-Eu sei. –eu comentei.

Chega dessas duas, eu estou descendo.

Acho que fiquei quase uma hora no piso inferior da balada sem topar com ninguém. Eu era boa assim em me esconder. Fiz amizade com uma louca no andar de baixo que me pagou uma bebida e achei um cara para conversar.

-Você é bonita demais para estar sozinha.

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Sério mesmo que você vai vir com esse papinho furado para cima de mim?

Ele riu sem um pingo de arrependimento.

-Ta, desculpa. Não pude resistir. –ele falou.

-Percebe-se.

-Pelo menos me diz seu nome. –ele pediu.

Normalmente eu não gosto de ficar de papo em balada, porque é duro de ouvir o outro, você tem que ficar gritando... Mas havia algo no sorriso e nos olhos dele que fazia querer falar.

-Lizzie. –eu respondi.

-Eu sou o George. –ele falou oferecendo a mão para um aperto –Se eu pedir seu número você vai rosnar para mim?

-Depende. Você vai me ligar? –eu retruquei apertando a mão dele.

-Prometo.

Eu revirei meus olhos de novo, mas acabei passando meu número para ele.

-Acho que seus amigos estão te chamando. –eu falei, indicando o grupo de pessoas com quem ele estivera falando antes de vir falar comigo.

-Eles querem ir para outra balada. –ele informou –Como hoje é a despedida de solteiro do Bart eu tenho que ir... Mas eu te ligo.

-Sei. –eu falei.

-Ligo mesmo. –ele prometeu se afastando –Prazer em te conhecer, Lizzie.

-O prazer foi todo meu, George.

E foi mesmo.

XxX

Muitas pessoas subestimam Kitty com frequência. Eles acham que ela é cabeça de vento e só faz o que Lydia manda. A última parte até que é verdade, mas o que ninguem leva em conta é que Kitty é uma ótima amiga e que defende todas nós a unhas e dentes.

-Aquela Caroline é uma vaca. –Kitty declarou sentando-se do meu lado no bar.

-O que aconteceu? –eu perguntei na hora.

-Ela veio com uma conversa furada de como a Jane era linda e "exótica" e se ela era de "ascêndencia mista". –ela falou fazendo os sinais de aspas com os dedos.

-Eu não acredito!

-Nem me fale! –ela bufou –Eu fingi que não entendi, daí ela falou que era porque a Jane tinha lindos olhos verdes, mas uma pele tão... Morena. –era óbvio que ela estava imitando o jeito nojento de Caroline –Eu continuei fingindo que não estava entendendo, daí ela me perguntou se um dos pais de Jane talvez não fosse inglês.

-O que você disse?

-Que tanto o pai quanto a mãe da Jane são ingleses, o que é a verdade. –Kitty falou –Daí ela mudou de assunto. Acho que no fim não teve a coragem de me perguntar o que realmente queria saber.

Eu estava sentindo desde o começo que a Caroline tinha um problema com a cor da pele de Jane. Agora ela só estava provando que era verdade.

-Você acha que eu deveria contar para a Jane? –Kitty perguntou preocupada.

-Não. –eu decidi –Charlie gosta del que importa. Nós vamos ficar de olho na Caroline e falar com Mary e Lydia. Qualquer coisa a gente acaba com aquela loira aguada.

-Ei!

-Opa, desculpa. –eu sorri de leve, passando a mão pelo cabelo loiro de Kitty –Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

-Pode deixar.

Kitty acabou falando que ia procurar por Lydia e saindo dali. Eu decidi que era hora de ficar de olho em Caroline e Louisa e voltar para o camarote.

A escada para o camarote era uma daquelas assassinas: vazada e mega lisa. Eu estava subindo olhando para os meus pés e agarrada ao corrimão porque estava com medo de descer rolando a qualquer segundo. Justamente por estar olhando para baixo eu topei com um par de sapatos super lustrados que estava vindo na direção oposta e tinham resolvido bloquear meu caminho.

Eu levantei a cabeça e dei de cara com Darcy me olhando como se eu tivesse duas cabeças. Totalmente injusto ele parar num degrau acima. O imbecil ja era bem mais alto que eu naturalmente.

-Lizzie. –ele soltou, parecendo chocado.

-Darcy. –eu fiquei olhando para ele –Posso passar? –perguntei impaciente, quando ficou claro que ele não ia sair do caminho.

-Claro. –ele apressou-se para me dar passagem.

-Obrigada. –eu soltei irônica, passando por ele e terminando de subir os degraus.

Sabe aquela sensação de que você está sendo observada? Pois é. Eu estava com ela, por isso me virei para olhar para Darcy de novo.

Ele estava parado no mesmo lugar e ao me ver virando ele... Corou?

Espera aí! Darcy estava secando minha bunda?

* * *

 **N/A:** **Por hoje é isso pessoal!**

 **Quem gostou, comenta!**

 **B-jão**


	6. Capítulo 6

**N/A: Ai Lizzie... Só você mesmo, criatura! hahaha Vamos ver onde isso vai aprar.**

 **Obrigada pelos comentários! Vocês são os melhores!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Bom, agora eu me sentia confiante o bastante para afirmar que a noite anterior tinha sido um desastre total.

E olha que eu nem estou falando do fato daquele maldito do Darcy ter secado a minha bunda e ter desenvolvido o hábito de ficar tentando ouvir minhas conversas.

Eu falo de Lydia ter ficado bêbada e subido em cima do balcão, logo depois de ter dado em cima de Bingley na frente de Jane. Sinceramente, como a Jane não se incomodava com essas coisas ia além da minha compreensão. Eu também falo da Kitty ter quase saído no tapa com uma garota, porque estava dando em cima do namorado da mesma. Eu falo da Mary reclamando de absolutamente tudo na balada e dizendo para Charlie onde ele deveria nos levar da próxima vez.

Foi trágico.

Charlie fora anormalmente receptivo da coisa toda e pareceu se divertir horrores. Ainda bem que tinha alguém de boa la. A cara de nojo de Darcy e as irmãs de Bingley mostravam que, chegando em casa, ele ia ouvir muita reclamação.

Mas tudo bem. Charlie e Jane eram perfeitos um para o outro e eu continuava botando muita fé nos dois como casal. Eu sabia com certeza absoluta que tudo ia dar certo. Daí veio aquela meio que fatídica sexta-feira.

Charlie tinha chamado Jane para jantar no apartamento dele. Com ele e as irmãs. Sério, qual o problema desse homem?

Jane estava vasculhando a casa em busca de um par de sapatos seus que adorava, até ela lembrar que Lydia também os adorava.

-Eles estavam largados embaixo da cama dela. –Jane bufou levemente frustrada –Eu não ligo que ela pegue emprestado, mas o que custa devolver?

-Cuidado, Jane. Parece que você está reclamando. –eu provoquei de leve.

Jane mostrou a língua para mim.

-Me deseje boa sorte. –ela pediu.

-Por que? Você está indo em uma missão?

Jane espremeu os lábios e não respondeu.

-Ta é? –eu insisti –Talvez você esteja planejando seduzir Charlie.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e eu aposto que os meus também.

-Você está? –eu perguntei chocada.

-Não exatamente! –Jane defendeu-se sem graça –Mas mais ou menos.

-Faço votos. Divirta-se e me traga sobrinhos.

Jane arremessou uma almofada em mim.

Mas tinha um probleminha: havia uma razão para os sapatos estarem em baixo da cama.

-O que tem de errado com eles? –eu quis saber, quando Lydia finalmente apareceu mais tarde.

-Eu não lembro. –ela falou dando de ombros.

Eu queria matar a piriguete.

Mas eu descobri logo qual o problema com o sapato, quando Charlie ligou para avisar que Jane ia ficar hospedada na casa dele uma semana, _porque ela torcera o tornozelo_!

- _O salto do sapato dela estava solto. –_ ele me falou por telefone _–Ela estava descendo a escada quando ele cedeu totalmente e ela caiu. Felizmente não quebrou nada, mas o médico pediu para ela deixar a perna em repouso absoluto por uma semana. A casa de vocês tem muita escada, então eu pedi para Jane ficar aqui, assim ela vai descansar mais a perna._

Jesus amado, esse homem tinha que ser tão cavalheiro assim? Onde estão os outros da espécie dele?

-Ah verdade! O salto estava quebrado. –Lydia falou –Sabia que tinha algo errado.

Eu queria sufoca-la.

Eu perguntei a Charlie se podia passar la para ver Jane no dia seguinte e ele me convidou para almoçar com ele, Darcy e Caroline.

Meu Deus, homem! Desapega de sua família e desse animal do seu amigo!

E no fim não tinha como falar não, porque eu acabara de dizer que estava livre e queria ve-la. Agradeci graciosamente.

No dia seguinte, vou eu para o apartamento de Bingley, que fica em Chelsea. Esse homem é rico. O prédio que ele mora é ridículo de lindo, toda a entrada em mármore branco, com um cara que fica parado lá só para abrir a porta!

Aliás, dito cara me olhou de cima a baixo quando eu entrei. Acho que ele estava considerando seriamente me arremessar para fora quando eu disse que estava la para ver Charlie Bingley. Ele ainda não pareceu feliz em me deixar entrar no elevador social. Babaca.

Mas assim, eu nem me esforcei. Sinceramente, ficar pensando no que esse povo quer me ver usando é cansativo, então eu me vesti como sempre me vestia para sair de sábado durante o dia: jeans, tênis e camiseta. Se eles têm um problema com isso... Bom, o problema é deles.

Charlie, obviamente, morava na cobertura. Sinceramente, nada mais me choca a essa altura. Cada andar naquela prédio tinha um apartamento inteiro. Eu nem queria imaginar o tamanho (e o valor) daquilo.

Charlie estava me esperando na porta.

-Oi, Lizzie. –ele sorriu.

Ah, se ele não fosse tão fofo eu o odiaria por ser tão rico.

-Oi, Charlie. Como está a Jane?

-Insistindo que está me dando trabalho e precisa ir embora. –ele falou com um sorriso cheio de carinho –Você tem que convence-la a ficar até estar melhor.

-Claro... –tentei conter um sorriso, mas era meio difícil –Posso ve-la?

-Claro. Olha eu aqui te bloqueando na porta. –ele soltou uma risada sem graça –Vem, eu te levo ao quarto.

Se aquilo era um quarto de visitas eu ia começar a chorar toda vez que entrasse no meu quarto. Sinceramente! Tinha até um closet na adorável suíte onde Jane estava. A cama nem se fala...

-Ei, Jane! Eu trouxe uma mala para você! –declarei assim que entrei no quarto. Charlie disse alguma coisa sobre nos dar privacidade e nem entrou.

-Mala? Não, Lizzie! Eu tenho que ir embora. –ela falou rapidamente –Eu não acredito que estou aqui...

-Ah por favor. –eu larguei a mala no chão e me sentei na cama ao lado dela –Charlie está todo bobo sobre ter você aqui. Ele até me falou em como era bom te ter aqui, daí tentou consertar dizendo que claro que não era bom que você estava machucada, dai se enrolou... Enfim. Uma fofura. Case com aquilo.

Jane mordiscou seu lábio sem graça.

-Como você está? –eu perguntei mais séria.

-Entediada. –ela admitiu –Charlie é um amor, ele me mantém companhia, assiste filmes comigo, mas eu me sinto uma inútil.

-Eu tenho a solução para isso. –eu declarei, puxando o laptop dela da bolsa que eu trouxera –A maioria das pessoas ficaria feliz em ter uma folga, mas eu sei que você vai querer trabalhar.

-Lizzie, você é uma heroína! –ela declarou animada –Eu estava pensando no que ia fazer a semana inteira quando ele estivesse trabalhando.

-Eu sou incrível assim. –falei de forma graciosa, fazendo Jane rir.

-Você vai ficar para o almoço? -ela quis saber.

-Vou. –eu bufei –Você tem que fazer o Charlie parar com essa mania de ter que envolver aquele mala do Darcy e as irmãs dele em tudo. Isso vai ser um problema quando vocês casarem.

Jane me lançou um olhar de desaprovação.

-Lizzie, Darcy não é tão ruim quanto você pensa. Muito menos Caroline.

-Sua inocência é adorável, Jane, embora preocupante.

Eu a ajudei a se levantar e pegar as muletas. Como Jane conseguia ser graciosa de muletas eu nunca ia enteder.

Nós chegamos a sala de jantar –porque obviamente Charlie tinha uma dessas –onde nossos outros queridos amigos ja estavam. Bingley levantou-se imediatamente para ajudar Jane. Sério, eu quero um para mim.

Darcy também se levantou. Idiota.

-Lizzie. –ele falou acenando para mim com a cabeça.

-Darcy.

-Eliza querida! –Caroline levantou-se e veio até mim, dando beijinhos no ar ao lado das minhas bochechas.

-Caroline. –eu falei tentando ser levemente educada. Só levemente.

-Pobre Jane. –ela falou com aquele jeito falso de sempre –Nos deu um susto. Um salto quebrado é sempre um problema. Ainda bem que Charlie estava lá para resgata-la.

Havia algo no tom dela, no jeito de falar, como se estivesse sugerindo que Jane fizera tudo de propósito. Um desses dias eu vou arrancar o cabelo dessa maldita.

Todos nós sentamos, com Charlie prestando atenção extra a Jane, sentando-se ao lado dela. Por algum motivo estranho Darcy sentou-se na ponta da mesa e eu acabei tendo que sentar do lado de Caroline.

-Seu apartamento é lindo, Charlie. –eu falei, tentando começar uma conversa neutra.

-Obrigado, Lizzie. –ele sorriu –Depois do jantar eu posso te oferecer um tour.

-Eu adoraria.

-Sim, o apartamento de Charls é lindo. –Caroline falou –Embora nada realmente se compare a casa em Mayfair de Darcy. Ah, o bom gosto.

Acho que eu vomitei um pouco aqui.

-Eu admito que eu prefiro o chalé de Derbyshire. –Charlie comentou –Eu tenho boas memórias dos verões de la.

Sinceramente, quanto rico era esse infeliz? Casa em Mayfair? Uma dessas custava milhões hoje em dia. E claro que ele tinha um chalé. Aposto que tem um aras perdido ai em algum lugar, possivelmente um iate ou dois.

-Claro, vocês estudaram juntos. –Jane sorriu, obviamente ja tendo ouvido histórias do tal chalé em Derbyshire –Eu imagino que vocês passaram muitos verões juntos.

-Nós passamos muitos deles no chalé da família do Darcy. –Charlie falou animado –Nadando, correndo, sendo meninos.

-Como nós, só que sem o chalé. –Jane piscou para mim.

-Bom, eu acho que chamar a casa dos pais da Lydia e da Kitty de chalé seria meio que exagero, mesmo sendo no campo e bucólico. –eu comentei –Mas estávamos fazendo mais ou menos as mesmas coisas: nadando, correndo... –esperei Caroline e Darcy levarem os copos a boca e então... –Praticando beijos umas nas outras e fazendo guerras de travesseiro sem roupa.

A reação dos dois foi bem melhor do que esperava: Darcy engasgou e Caroline cuspiu o vinho que colocara na boca. Charlie parecia que ia morrer de tanto rir.

-Lizzie! –Jane falou chocada.

-Desculpa, eu não sabia que era segredo. –pisquei para ela.

Charlie quase caiu da cadeira de tanto rir.

XxX

Nós terminamos o almoço sem outros grandes conflitos. E, embora eu tenha quase matado Darcy engasgado, ele parecia estar contendo um sorriso ao fim da coisa toda. Ele devia ter sorrido, porque segurar fazia parecer que ele tinha chupado um limão. E, sou segura o bastante no meu desgosto por esse ser, que posso falar que bateu uma curiosidade. Eu sempre vi Darcy com aquela cara de sério dele, como se ele fosse a melhor coisa do mundo, eu me pergunto se ele sabe sorrir.

Pelo jeito vou continuar me perguntando.

-Darcy, da próxima vez que você falar com sua irmã você tem que mandar a ela um beijo em meu nome. –Caroline estava falando.

Darcy, que desde que saímos da mesa parecia ter cansado de se misturar com os mortais, mal levantou os olhos da tela do seu celular para responder.

-Georgiana tem celular e você tem o número dela. –ele falou.

Ah, a vontade de rir...

-Claro, nós somos grandes amigas. –Caroline persistiu, sem perder um segundo –Georgie é uma menina tão adorável: tanta classe, beleza e estilo... Algo muito difícil de se ver numa menina tão jovem.

Havia essa intensa vontade dentro de mim de bocejar.

-Eu ouço falar muito da sua irmã, Darcy. –Jane sorriu para o babaca –Quando nós vamos ter o prazer de conhece-la?

Darcy finalmente dignou-se a levantar a cabeça e olhar para Jane.

-Georgiana é muito ocupada com a faculdade, mas oportunidades não vão faltar. –ele garantiu –Ela me disse esses dias que está curiosa para poder te conhecer, Jane.

-Bom, eu prometi uma festa para Lydia e Kitty. –Charlie falou de repente –Quem sabe ela pode vir nessa.

-Uma festa? –eu perguntei chocada –Charlie, não deixe as duas serem folgadas!

-Mas eu achei uma ótima ideia! –ele argumentou –Algo mais pessoal do que uma balada, com bons amigos e boa música. É uma ideia fantástica.

Eu suspirei.

-Eu quero sua sandália prata. –falei na hora virando para Jane.

Ela começou a rir.

-Eu acho que o Charlie não quis dizer que a festa vai ser agora. –ela provocou.

-Eu tenho certeza que não, mas antes que qualquer outra pessoa peça, eu quero a sandália.

-Você sabe o que vai usar com com ele? –ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Claro que sim. Algo que eu provavelmente não devia.

Jane começou a rir, Caroline cansou de ficar em silêncio e ser ignorada e começou a falar de roupas. Mas eu senti o olhar de Darcy sobre mim, então virei-me para ve-lo, pra variar, olhando para mim como se eu fosse um mistério enorme. Dessa vez, eu arqueei a sobrancelha para ele, como que perguntando qual era o problema.

E pela primeira vez desde que o conheci, vi Darcy abrir um pequeno sorriso, daquele de alguém que sabe uma coisa que você não sabe, só um cantinho da boca levantado.

O solavanco no meu estômago? Indigestão. Como certeza absoluta.

* * *

 **N/A: Ah Lizzie Bennet... Tu ta ferrada!**

 **Espero que tenham gostado!**

 **Comentem!**

 **B-jão**


	7. Capítulo 7

**N/A: Aqui estamos com mais um capítulo!**

 **Milhares de obrigados pelos comentários maravilhosos que vocês têm me deixado!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Eu sou uma mulher adulta, independente e estudada. Por isso mesmo eu sei que não há nada de errado em achar alguém atraente. Mesmo que essa pessoa tenha uma personalidade insuportável. Beleza é uma coisa fácil de se ver, ta ali na cara.

Ser uma boa pessoa é outra coisa.

Mas enfim... O fato de eu achar Darcy razoavelmente bonito não quer dizer absolutamente nada. Ja tinha sido até previamente discutido, com a história da estrutura facial dele. Que era sim, incrível.

E os olhos verdes com cabelo preto eram bem marcantes.

E ele se veste muito bem.

Mas mesmo assim. Não quer dizer nada. Ele é um babaca dos grandes.

Outra coisa que não quer dizer nada é o fato de eu não ter mais ido visitar a Jane na casa do Bingley. Eu não queria ficar abusando da boa vontade dele.

Além do mais eu estava saindo com George Wickham!

Sim, senhoras e senhores, eu estou saindo com um rapaz. Um muito bonito, educado e simpático por sinal.

George realmente me ligou, alguns dias depois da balada e nós marcamos de nos ver. Um café virou um jantar, que virou um cinema... Agora ja fazia duas semanas que saíamos juntos, embora tivéssemos nos visto apenas 3 vezes.

No final do terceiro encontro ele me deu um beijo de boa noite. Um cavalheiro o tempo todo. Eu estava agradavelmente surpresa.

A única coisa que eu achava meio estranha era que George ainda estava fazendo faculdade, quando era mais velho que eu. Nada contra começar a faculdade mais tarde, mas ele não quis me contar exatamente porque demorara tanto.

Daí eu descobri a história toda.

Foi na quarta vez que nós nos vimos, num domingo a tarde. Nós tínhamos tomado café e decidimos andar pelo Hyde Park. George tinha feito uma gracinha sobre um casal jovem ter que andar em lugar público para preservar meu bom nome e me ofereceu o braço.

Ele era fantástico.

Nós estávamos andando e rindo quando eu ouvi alguém gritar meu nome.

Eu me virei a tempo de ver Charlie e Darcy correndo na nossa direção. No sentido que os dois estavam realmente correndo e devem ter me visto por acaso.

-Oi, Charlie. –eu sorri para ele –Darcy.

Mas os olhos de Darcy não estavam em mim, estava em George. E se olhares pudessem matar George estaria apodrecendo ja.

-Darcy. –George falou nervosamente

O outro nem respondeu, apenas saiu correndo de novo, deixando Bingley para trás, inclusive.

-Eu te vejo na minha festa, Lizzie? –ele perguntou desconcertado.

-Não perderia por nada. –respondi sorrindo.

Charlie soltou um sorriso de desculpas para George e correu para tentar alcançar o amigo. Eu mal esperei os dois terem saído de vista, antes de virar-me para Geogre.

-O que foi isso? –eu perguntei.

-Você conhece Darcy? –George perguntou ao invés de me responder, olhando por sobre o ombro, como se esperasse que Darcy voltasse.

-Obviamente, do mesmo jeito que você. –cutuquei.

George bufou.

-Desculpa, Lizzie. Não queria que você tivesse visto essa cena.

-Ei, não foi culpa sua. –eu coloquei a mão no ombro dele –O que aconteceu entre vocês?

-Eu não quero falar disso, você é amiga dele...

-Ah espera ai. –eu cortei na hora –Eu não sou amiga dele não. Minha amiga namora o Bingley. Isso é tudo.

George suspirou, parecendo relutante em falar sobre o assunto.

-Você pode me contar. –insisti de leve.

-É uma história bem chata. –ele falou por fim –Meu pai trabalhou por muitos anos com o pai do Darcy no escritório da família deles. Eu e Darcy crescemos juntos, brincando e nos metendo em várias confusões. Nós fomos crescendo e nos separando meio naturalmente. O Darcy começou a frequentar aquelas escolas frescas e ter os amigos de lá. O Bingley é um deles, eu imagino. Naturalmente, conhecendo pessoas com o mesmo "sangue azul" dele, Darcy não queria mais brincar com o filho do empregado.

Eu sabia que esse homem era um babaca, mas isso?

-Mas o pai dele gostava muito de mim e tinha o desejo de me ver fazer Direito, para poder trabalhar na firma. Por acaso a firma que Darcy comanda hoje em dia.

Eu não estava gostando de onde essa história estava indo.

-Ele prometeu meu pai que pagaria minha faculdade e eu teria um emprego garantido na firma quando tivesse terminado. Meu pai morreu novo e o pai do Darcy também. –George suspirou –Obviamente, com os dois mortos Darcy não se sentiu na obrigação de honrar esse acordo.

-Você está brincando? –eu perguntei passada.

-Claro, era um acordo verbal e eu não podia força-lo a nada. –George falou –Mas como meu pai tinha morrido não havia dinheiro sobrando para muita coisa, então eu tive que que adiar a faculdade por vários anos. –o sorriso dele continha um orgulho de si mesmo –Eu finalmente consegui ter condições para fazer a faculdade sozinho, sem a ajuda dele.

Eu abracei George, porque ele precisava. Que homem maravilhoso.

-Me impressiona que você possa falar dele sem ressentimento. –comentei apertando-o contra mim –Eu não seria tão generosa assim. E a cara de pau dele! Te olhar como se você tivesse chutado o cachorro dele!

-Darcy sempre foi certo de sua superioridade. Não é tanto ele, mas um reflexo do jeito que ele foi criado. –ele falou de forma simples.

-Sinceramente, George, você é bom demais. Eu ainda não acredito nisso. –bufei –Eu sabia que o cara era um babaca, mas a esse ponto!

-É passado, Lizzie. Guardar rancor só faria mal para mim mesmo.

-Você tem razão. –eu bufei –Mas ainda assim não é justo. -parei e pensei –Mas que droga. Eu queria que você fosse na festa do Bingley comigo, mas agora...

-Ei, eu não vou deixar de passar tempo com você por causa dele. –George revirou os olhos –Eu adoraria te levar nessa festa.

Eu abri um enorme sorriso. George era mesmo incrível.

XxX

Jane, como toda mulher ridiculamente linda, tinha namorados ridiculamente lindos. Assim, Charlie estava mais pra fofo com aquele sorriso e jeito doce (e eu não estou falando que ele é feio, porque claro que não), mas ela ja namorou uns caras nível modelo da Calvin Klein. Um deles era o irmão caçula de Charlotte.

Richard Lucas namorou Jane por alguns meses. Charlotte é uma amiga muito querida, mas não dá para negar que ela é absolutamente comum no quesito aparência. O que nos faz pensar que os pais guardaram toda a boa genética deles para Richard, porque é ridículo o quanto ele é bonito. Tipo, ridículo.

Ele também é gay. Tipo, mega gay. Gay engajado, que luta por direitos e tudo mais. Claro, quando ele e Jane namoraram ele não era assumido, mas foi a amizade dela que o ajudou a falar o que realmente sentia. Os dois terminaram, mas eram grandes amigos.

Aliás Ricky era uma das melhores companhias do mundo para compras. Então, na véspera da festa do Charlie, era o que estávamos fazendo ele, Charlotte, Jane e eu.

-Eu não sei, Lizzie. –Jane falou mordicando o lábio inferior –Darcy não parece ser uma pessoa desse tipo.

-Mas ele é sim cheio de dinheiro. –Charlotte informou –E ele é sobrinho da chefe do Collins, a De Bourgh. Aquela mulher é um terror.

-Só eu acho estranho você chamar aquela coisa do seu noivo de Collins? –Ricky falou de trás de uma arara.

Charlotte ignorou o irmão.

-Ele sempre foi desagradável, Jane. –eu insisti –Eu acho que isso só prova o quanto.

-Eu não acredito que Charlie seria amigo de alguém assim. –ela falou.

Eu bufei. Obviamente eu tinha colocado a história do George na roda, pelo menos com Jane e Charlotte. Alguém mais tinha que saber o crápula que Darcy era.

-Lizzie, tesouro esse vai ficar show com esse cabelo e esses olhos seus! –Richard gritou balançando um vestido azul royal para mim.

-Eu vou experimentar. –concordei.

Charlie tinha oferecido convites extras para nós e eu acabei convidando a Charlotte, que ia levar aquela coisa do Collins junto. Jane convidara Ricky, mas ele tinha um encontro marcado para o dia e não podia ir.

Mesmo assim ele estava empenhado em nos ajudar a fazer compras porque a noite da festa seria –de acordo com ele –a noite de dar uma para Jane e eu.

Eu estava super nervosa com a festa, já que ainda não tinha apresentado George as meninas. Jane o conhecia brevemente, porque ele foi me buscar em casa um dia, mas nenhuma das outras o vira ainda.

Para mim apresentar um cara para as meninas era coisa séria. Primeiro porque era importante o cara que saía gostar das minhas amigas, segundo porque se elas não gostassem dele nem adiantava eu continuar gostando do ser.

O coitado que eu namorei no primeiro ano de faculdade que o diga.

-Isso tem que ser um mau entendido. –Jane insistiu.

-Eu não vejo mau entendido nenhum. –eu falei com finalidade –George é um cara decente que teve o azar de desagradar Darcy.

Jane ainda parecia incerta. Eu nunca estive mais certa em toda minha vida.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Ai ai Lizzie...**

 **E agora, o que será que vai rolar?**

 **Espero que tenham curtido!**

 **COMENTEM!**

 **B-jão**


	8. Capítulo 8

**N/A:** **Ola, pessoal!**

 **Muito obrigada por todos os comentários maravilhosos! Vocês são os melhores. Mas vamos ao que interessa, porque Lizzie está para arrasar de novo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

-Lizzie, nós temos que ir. –Lydia falou impaciente.

Eu olhei para o meu celular mais uma vez. George não tinha mandado uma mensagem sequer, ou lido a que eu mandara dez minutos antes.

Onde ele estava? Ele ja estava quase meia hora atrasado e Lydia e Kitty estavam quicando para ir a essa festa.

Eu bufei. Tudo bem, não tinha outro jeito. Eu enviei uma mensagem com o endereço da festa e pedindo para ele me encontrar la ou me ligar.

Charlie tinha reservado o terraço de um hotel para a festinha dele. E eu estou sendo bem irônica no "festinha". A coisa toda tinha ficado maior do que eu esperava: havia um dj, bar, garçons, gente de terno... Ele convidara pessoas da sua empresa, amigos, alguns familiares. Era gente para caramba.

-Opa, champagne. –Lydia tirou uma taça da travessa assim que entramos na festa.

-Por favor, não dê vexame. –eu implorei –Pela Jane.

-Eu nunca dou vexame, colega. –Lydia revirou os olhos –Cola aqui, Kitty.

Eu estava rezando para as duas se perderem na festa e nem beirarem Charlie e Jane. Mary também sumiu do meu lado e eu resolvi procurar um rosto conhecido.

Avistei Charlotte com Collins. Eu odeio aquele cara, mas fui falar com minha amiga mesmo assim.

-Oi, Charlotte. Collins.

-Elizabeth! –Collins falou animado –Estávamos falando de você agora mesmo.

-Onde está o tal George? –Charlotte perguntou curiosa.

-Ele ainda não apareceu. –eu bufei –E sobre o que vocês estavam falando?

-O casamento, claro. –Collins falou como se fosse óbvio –A última prova do vestido das madrinhas será logo. Ja comprou sua passagem para Escócia?

Ah é, tinha mais essa. Eles iam casar na Escócia, que era o buraco de onde ele tinha saído.

-Ja sim. –eu informei –Eu devo agradecer a Senhora De Bourgh por me deixar ficar na casa dela.

-Com certeza. –Collins falou na hora –A casa da senhora De Bourgh é um clássico de estilo e elegância. Alguém como você ter a honra de ficar lá é algo sem precedentes.

Resolvi sair dali antes que eu batasse nesse animal e o mandasse a pqp.

Eu ia procurar Jane. Ela ia me fazer mais feliz.

Eu encontrei Jane e Charlie numa roda de pessoas que eu nunca vira na vida. Felizmente ainda não tinha topado com Caroline e esperava continuar assim.

Mas ao me aproximar deles algo pareceu estranho. Charlie sorriu ao me ver, mas faltava algo, faltava um certo calor no sorriso e nos olhos dele. Jane estava linda e reluzente como sempre, então eu acabei deixando para la.

Talvez ele tivesse tido uma semana difícil e estava cansado. Ele tinha todo o direito.

-Ei! –Jane me abraçou –Uau, esse vestido ficou melhor do que eu lembrava. –ela me provocou.

-É a mágica das suas sandálias. –eu brinquei.

-Eu duvido muito. –então ela olhou em volta –Onde está o George?

Eu bufei frustrada.

-Não sei. Ele não apareceu e não responde minhas mensagens. –admiti –Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Por que você não tenta ligar de novo? –Jane aconselhou –Nós podemos entrar. Tem uma área um pouco mais quieta.

-Você não se importa? –eu perguntei aliviada.

-Não. –ela virou-se para Bingley –Nós já voltamos, Charlie. –depositou um beijo no rosto dele e saiu comigo.

Nós tínhamos acabado de entrar, eu estava com o celular na mão quando alguém trombou comigo. Aliás, eu acho que uma muralha veio contra minha pessoa. A minha sorte era que Jane estava logo atrás de mim e me segurou, porque com aquele salto eu teria caído fácil.

Aí eu levantei minha cabeça e dei de cara com Darcy me olhando, celular ainda contra a orelha.

-Me liga assim que puder, Gina. –ele falou, desligando o telefone e guardando-o –Lizzie.

-Oi, Darcy. –eu falei de forma seca.

Se eu ja não ia com a cara dele antes, imagina agora sabendo que ele é um maldito que destruiu a vida do pobre George?

O olhar de Darcy caiu por mim rapidamente, antes de voltar para o meu rosto de forma decidida. É, eu lembrava muito bem que ele ja tinha secado minha bunda. Cara de pau.

-Você está... –ele parou –Você... O vestido... –respirou fundo –Essas são as sandálias que você queria?

-Oi? –perguntei confusa.

-As sandálias prata da Jane, que você pediu no dia do almoço. –ele explicou.

Eu lancei um olhar desconfiado a Darcy. Ele estava me zoando?

-Sim, são essas. –eu estreitei os olhso.

-Que bom que você reservou-as. –ele falou –Elas são... Boas.

Ele está bêbado? Drogado? Bateu a cabeça, cheirou meia?

Eu abri a boca, esperando falar sei la o que, quando Darcy pareceu finalmente recobrar um pouco de seu bom senso.

-Tchau. –ele falou saindo dali quase correndo.

Eu olhei para Jane.

-Sou eu ou esse cara tem problemas sérios?

Ela também parecia bem confusa.

-Acho que vocês dois realmente não deviam ficar no mesmo ambiente.

-Me fala uma coisa que eu não sei.

XxX

Eu acabei conseguindo falar com George. Ele me garantiu que estava para me ligar, embora eu não tenha ficado la muito convencida. Ele deu uma desculpa de trabalho, antes de admitir que preferia não dar de cara com Darcy. Que achara que podia, mas mudara de ideia.

Eu até entendia o problema, mas ele bem que podia ter me avisado antes.

Aliás, agora estava tentando não deixar isso azedar minha noite. Tipo, eu não preciso de um homem para me fazer ficar feliz, mas tem respeito também, né. Ele podia muito bem ter me avisado antes que não viria.

Mas eu não queria que minha noite fosse estragada por algo desse tipo.

Felizmente eu vi Caroline só de longe. Lydia e Kitty estavam fazendo o máximo possível para humilhar a todas nós jogando-se no colo de todos os homens de terno da festa e Mary estava discutindo política (e por "discutindo" eu quero dizer batendo boca) com algumas outras pessoas.

Jesus amado, essa noite não conseguiria ficar pior se nós tentássemos.

E pra que eu abro minha boca mesmo?

Eu comecei a me divertir depois de algum tempo, larguei de ser pentelha e fui dançar com o pessoal. Nós estávamos na pista –e nós seríamos Charlotte, Collins, eu, Jane e Bingley – dançando e rindo. Charles até parecia estar de bem com a vida de novo.

E daí o demônio apareceu. Aliás, demônios.

Darcy se aproximou com Caroline. Os dois ficaram parados ali enquanto nós dançávamos e não podia ter sido mais estranho.

E eu tinha que abrir minha boca!

O celular de Jane começou a tocar e ela pegou para conferir quem era.

-É o Richard. –ela gritou para mim –Eu vou atender. Com licença.

Assim que Jane saiu da roda a música trocou para uma balada romântica mala. Collins e Charlotte se juntaram na hora. Caroline estava se virando para Darcy e este estava lançando um olhar de quase pânico para Charlie. Seria trágico se não fosse tão engraçado.

Charlie, que devia ser um mestre em salvar o amigo da irmã, puxou Caroline para perto na hora, dizendo que queria dançar com sua irmãzinha. E isso me deixou cara a cara com Darcy.

-Lizzie. –ele falou.

-Não. –eu falei na hora.

-Você vai mesmo deixar essa situação estranha? –ele bufou.

-Mais? –eu retruquei.

Mas ele tinha razão. Ja tava ficando uma cena meio estranha. Se eu não dançasse com ele, eu seria a grossa ainda por cima.

-Só pra você saber, eu só danço se tiver espaço para Jesus. –eu informei dando minha mão para ele.

Darcy colocou a outra mão nas minhas costas e abriu um pequeno sorriso.

-É o que eu sempre falei para minha irmã. –ele informou.

-Georgie?

-Gina. –ele corrigiu automaticamente.

-Eu achei que Caroline tivesse dito "Georgie". –falei confusa.

-Georgiana odeia ser chamada de Georgie. –ele falou –Caroline só presta atenção nela mesma, então nunca percebeu.

-Faz sentido. –eu cedi.

Darcy estava conduzindo com graça. Eu devia imaginar que ele saberia dançar bem. Idiota. Depois dessa eu acabei ficando em silêncio e ele também, mas pelo menos nosso espaço para Jesus ainda estava la.

Eventualmente ele sentiu a necessidade de falar de novo. Sabe Deus porque.

-Você gosta de caminhar no Hyde Park? –ele perguntou, tentando parecer desinteressado.

Aha.

-Adoro. O lugar é calmo, bonito... –eu falei com cuidado –Sempre bom para uma caminhada e para conversar. Aquele dia que você e Bingley me viram eu estava tendo uma ótima conversa.

-Wickham sempre teve o dom com as palavras. –ele falou de forma fria –Com as pessoas ja nem tanto.

-Eu imagino que o grande crime dele foi ter incomodado você. –eu retruquei.

Darcy abriu a boca para retrucar quando um casal um pouco mais entusiasmado me empurrou, fazendo com que eu me colasse em Darcy. A mão dele se ajustou automaticamente a nova posição e eu estava tão brava que nem percebi o que estava acontecendo.(É sério!)

-Eu ainda estou tentando entender quem você realmente é, Darcy, mas é impossível. –eu falei frustrada –Cada pessoa que eu conheço me fala uma coisa.

-Eu preferiria que você formasse uma opinião só sua. –ele falou.

-Bom, talvez você não devesse. Porque minha opinião de você nunca foi favorável. –eu retruquei.

-E o que eu fiz para merecer essa opinião? –ele quis saber.

-Nada que te tente, Darcy? –eu joguei.

Ele pareceu perdido por um momento, então foi como se ele lembrasse de onde viera aquela frase.

-Eu nem lembrava que tinha dito aquilo. –ele falou por fim.

-Eu lembro muito bem.

-Talvez eu devesse ter ficado quieto. –ele cedeu –Minha opinião nunca mudou tão rápido antes.

E ele estava olhando no fundo dos meus olhos quando ele disse isso. Só aí que eu percebi que nós ainda estávamos colados e nem estávamos dançando mais.

O que ele acha que...? Ok, sair de perto, afastar. Agora mesmo!

Mas meus pés estavam colados ao chão e eu não conseguia me afastar, mesmo sabendo que eu devia, porque aquele animal estava olhando nos meus olhos e estava... Sei la, eu só sei que não consegui me afastar.

Felizmente (e eu nem acredito que estou falando isso!) Caroline veio me salvar.

-Darcy, essa você _tem_ que dançar comigo!

Darcy virou-se para falar com Caroline e eu fugi dali. Sem um pingo de vergonha.

* * *

 **N/A: Nooooooooooooooooossa... Agora ta ficando intenso hein!**

 **Lizzie, vc se livrou de uma boa, acredite.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado!**

 **A capa da vez é nossa adorada Falsiane Caroline Bingley.**

 **COMENTEM!**

 **B-jão**


	9. Capítulo 9

**N/A: Obrigada por todos os comentarios!**

 **Um feliz Natal a todos voces! Meu presente vem em formato de post ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Charlotte me perguntou uma vez –pouco tempo depois de termos nos conhecido – porque eu e as meninas éramos amigas. Ela conseguia entender minha amizade com Jane, mas com as outras meninas era impossível.

Eu sei que muitas pessoas pensam o mesmo. Não por Jane, porque ela provavelmente conseguiria ser amiga do Freddy Krueger e acha-lo um cara legal. Mais por mim e minha completa falta de paciência com a maioria dos seres humanos.

A verdade é que, por mais que sejamos pessoas completamente diferentes, e que nós nos irritemos de vez em quando, eu sei que posso contar com elas quando a coisa ficar feia.

Na verdade, foi bem assim que ficamos amigas na escola.

Jane - por incrível que pareça- não foi sempre ridiculamente linda. Na adolescência ela teve essa fase bem desengonçada, um patinho feio. Agora para e pensa: uma menina negra, quieta e fora do padrão de beleza? Jane era prato cheio para todas as idiotas daquela escola e elas adoravam atormenta-la.

Eu sempre fui zoada por ser ruiva, então sempre fui nervosinha. Eu obviamente não podia deixar Jane sofrer sem ajudar, então eu a defendia. Para o meu choque outra pessoa que defendia Jane com unhas e dentes era Lydia. Isso porque a Kitty também sofria na escola pelo aparelho odontológico que tinha que usar e a fazia falar de forma estranha. E Kitty por sua vez defendia Mary, que era tímida e falava muito baixo.

Foi assim que ficamos amigas: uma defendendo a outra dos bullies.

E foi, por isso mesmo, que permanecemos amigas. Porque embora tenhamos personalidades e gostos diferentes e nossos defeitos nos enlouqueçam, todas sabemos que, quando for realmente necessário uma estará la pela outra.

Por isso, quando na segunda-feira depois da festa do Bingley, eu saí de uma reunião e encontrei 10 ligações perdidas da Jane, 7 da Lydia e 4 da Mary, eu soube que algo estava muito errado.

-Lydia? O que foi? –perguntei preocupada ao ligar para ela.

 _-Bingley, aquele filho de uma vaca, deu o pé na Jane por e-mail!_ –ela praticamente gritou do outro lado da linha. _–Ela está péssima, você tem que vir para casa._

O QUE? Eu tinha ouvido errado! Não era possível.

Ainda era o meio da tarde, mas eu falei para o meu chefe que estava com problemas femininos e ele nem quis ouvir o resto da conversa antes de me liberar.

Liguei para a Mary e ela me disse que estava saindo do trabalho também, então nos encontramos no metrô. Quando viramos a esquina da nossa rua, Kitty estava abrindo a porta de casa, duas sacolas de compras em sua mão, dentro chocolate, vinho barato e sorvete.

-O que aconteceu? –Mary perguntou preocupada.

-Eu não sei direito. –Kitty admitiu –Jane ainda não disse nada, só que ele foi para os Estados Unidos do nada. Lydia me mandou comprar isso. –balançou uma das sacolas.

Nós três entramos na casa e encontramos Jane e Lydia sentadas no sofá em silêncio. Jane tinha a cabeça no ombro de Lydia, que tinha o braço jogado por sobre o ombro dela.

-Vocês chegaram. –Lydia suspirou aliviada.

-O que aconteceu? –eu exigi.

-Charlie... –Jane começou.

-O maldito. –Lydia cortou.

-Me mandou um e-mail. –Jane completou –Ele está indo para os Estados Unidos a negócios, por tempo indefinido. Ele disse que foi legal me conhecer e que se divertiu.

-Oi? –Mary soltou incrédula –Você "se divertiram"? A gente pode por fogo no prédio da empresa dele?

-Eu apóio essa ideia. –Lydia ofereceu.

-Mas... –eu respirei fundo –Não é possível! Você sabia que ele ia viajar?

-Não. –Jane falou –Ele não tinha falado nada de viagem para lugar nenhum. Ele simplesmente... –lágrimas começaram a escorrer do rosto dela –Eu achei que ele era diferente.

Lydia, que ja estava ali do lado, abraçou-a e eu me joguei do outro lado de Jane para abraça-la também. Kitty e Mary se espremeram no sofá também, e todas ficamos ali por um minuto.

-Eu liguei para a Caroline. –Jane admitiu depois de alguns minutos em silêncio –Como se eu ainda não tivesse lido o e-mail. Eu devia ter ligado para ele, mas não tive coragem, queria saber porquê, mas não queria parecer grudenta e pegajosa. Então eu liguei para ela.

-O que ela disse? –Kitty perguntou.

-Que a viagem estava planejada há meses e ela estava louca para ir, porque Nova York é maravilhosa para compras, mas que quando voltasse nós duas deveríamos almoçar juntas.

Ta, Charlie era um babaca e tinha ido embora como um covarde, eu não precisava mais guardar minha opinião sobre Caroline para mim mesma.

-Ela era um víbora, Jane. –eu falei –Aproveita essa chance para nunca mais falar com ela. Você sabia que ela...

-Não gostava de mim por eu ser negra? –Jane completou, então suspirou diante das nossas caras de surpresa –Eu vivi com preconceito minha vida toda, Lizzie, eu sei muito bem quando alguém não gosta de mim por isso. Mas eu gostava do Charlie e estava esperando que eu conseguisse me dar bem com ela por ele. Mas obviamente eu estava errada sobre ele.

Eu juro por Deus, se Charlie terminou com Jane por causa da cor da pele dela, eu ia descobrir e mata-lo lentamente.

-O que nós podemos fazer por você, Jane? –Kitty perguntou gentilmente.

Todas nós tínhamos um procedimento para fim de namoro. Eu tinha chiliques e queria jogar paintball, Lydia gostava de ficar bêbada e nós tínhamos que tirar o celular dela, até Mary tinha seu próprio jeito de lidar com um término difícil, mas Jane nunca tivera um. Isso era novidade para gente. Então nós não sabíamos o que fazer.

-Isso já está bom. –ela nos assegurou, se aconchegando mais entre eu e Lydia –Mas eu aceito uma maratona de filmes do Colin Firth.

Eu ia matar Charlie.

XxX

Jane estava tentando manter uma certa aparência de calma na nossa frente, mas nós sabíamos que não era verdade. O meu quarto ficava parede com parede com o dela e eu a ouvia chorar de vez em quando. Ela ia trabalhar e voltava, mas não falava mais nada e não queria mais sair.

Nós realmente não sabíamos o que fazer.

Então veio algo realmente interessante. Jane trabalhava para uma decoradora de interiores muito chique de Londres. A chefe dela tinha sido chamada para decorar um chateau na França e ia levar algumas pessoas com ela e Jane foi uma das selecionadas.

Jane finalmente animou-se e começou a fazer planos, afinal era um grande passo para a carreira dela –além de ser quase um mês pago em um chateau francês.

Nós ajudamos a fazer as malas e foi ótimo vê-la finalmente animada.

A única parte chata era que Jane era minha companhia para o casamento de Charlotte. Sem ela eu não teria com quem ir. Lydia não era chegada em casamentos e Kitty e Mary não eram chegadas em Collins. Eu até entendia, porque na verdade verdadeira, a Charlotte era minha amiga, não delas. E eu sabia que aquele casamento ia ser um porre.

Era melhor não soltar nenhuma das três em cima da famosa Catherine De Bourgh. Especialmente se eu ia ficar na casa dela.

Eu não estava la muito animada para a coisa toda. Eu adoro Charlotte, mas a coisa toda ia ser um pé no saco. Eu não sou muito chegada em casamentos e ser uma das damas de honra não ajudava em nada.

Então, quando eu finalmente peguei meu vôo para a Escócia, só conseguia pensar na viagem de volta.

Quando eu desci no aeroporto de Dundee havia uma mensagem de Charlotte dizendo que um tal de Fitz –sobrinho da dona De Bourhg –ia me buscar.

Eu saí pelo portão de desembarque e comecei a olhar em volta, até avistar um homem com uma plaquinha que dizia "Lizzie" e tinha o desenho de uma dessas pessoinhas feitas de pauzinhos com cabelo vermelho.

Engraçadinho. Eu ja gostava dele.

-Deixa eu adivinhar... –eu falei com falsa surpresa -Fitz?

-Eu mesmo. –ele deu um sorriso maroto –Eu suponho, pela cor do cabelo, que você seja a Lizzie!

Eu revirei os olhos, tentando conter o sorriso.

-A própria. Prazer. –eu ofereci minha mão.

-O prazer é meu. –Fitz aceitou o cumprimento –Charlotte me falou muito de você. Ela estava louca para você chegar. Literalmente. Acho que tia Catherine está surtando sua amiga.

Eu tentei conter a risada –afinal a tia é dele, né –mas acabou que eu ão consegui.

-Bom, aqui estou.

-Quer ajuda com a mala? –Fitz perguntou –Eu fui informado que você é super independente e eu não quero por em dúvida sua capacidade de mulher auto-suficiente.

-Só por essa gracinha, você vai carregar minha mala. –eu falei passando-a para ele.

-Meu Deus, mulher, o que você carrega aqui? As cabeças dos seus inimigos? –ele reclamou.

Eu sentia que esse era o começo de uma bela amizade...

XxX

Eu sei que devia ter pensado nisso antes, mas eu tive uma semana cansativa! Não é minha culpa que eu não liguei as duas coisas imediatamente.

-Você é primo do Darcy? –eu perguntei chocada a Fitz.

Claro que ele é primo do Darcy, sua idiota! Ele é sobrinho da Megera! Eu sou uma anta.

-Uau, tem muita incredulidade nesse seu tom. –ele falou rindo –Sim, eu sou primo do Darcy.

-Um de vocês deve ter sido adotado. –eu falei com certeza absoluta.

Fitz explodiu em risadas.

-De onde você conhece o Darcy? –ele perguntou curioso.

-De uma tragédia da minha vida. –eu respondi seca.

Eu fiquei meio preocupada que ele ia rir tanto que ia bater o carro.

-Ruim assim? –ele perguntou solidário.

-Pior. –eu falei sem um pingo de dó –Eu nunca vi uma pessoa mais antipática em toda minha vida!

-Ok, Darcy não é a pessoa mais sociável do mundo. –Fitz falou de forma conciliatória –Mas é porque ele é tímido. Ele não sabe como agir na frente de pessoas que ele não conhece, então ele sempre parece um babaca no começo. Mas eu te garanto, ele melhora com o tempo.

-Ah é? E quanto tempo seria? –eu revirei os olhos –Porque eu estive em contato com ele por alguns meses e ele continuou sendo um mala.

Fitz parecia confuso com isso.

-Isso é estranho. –ele falou por fim –Darcy é meio fechado no começo, mas se vocês se viram mais vezes ele deveria ter melhorado.

-Ele sempre foi incapaz de manter uma conversa comigo sem dizer algo estranho ou simplesmente virar e sair. –eu admiti.

Fitz olhou para mim, abriu a boca, então pareceu mudar de ideia, mas ele estava refletindo.

-E outra coisa! Qual é essa história de Darcy? –eu perguntei, porque morria de curiosidade –Ele pensa que é quem? A Cher?

Felizmente nós já tinhámos parado quando eu disse essa, porque o Fitz riu tanto que ele ficou sem ar e eu tive que abana-lo.

-Darcy odeia o nome dele. –ele me informou –Então ele não costuma usa-lo.

-Qual seria esse nome? –eu perguntei interessada.

-Ah sem chance. –Fitz falou na hora –Você pergunta para o Darcy.

Eu devia ter me tocado de que isso era uma pista.

XxX

Charlotte estava ridiculamente aliviada em me ver. Eu descobri que não era apenas pelo meu charme.

A mãe e a irmã dela estavam deixando Charlotte louca por causa do casamento. Ricky ainda não tinha chegado para ajuda-la a relaxar, então ela estava aguentando as duas na orelha dela.

A lendária Catherine de Bourgh também não estava sendo la grande ajuda, atormentando Charlotte o tempo todo com os minímos detalhes do casamento. Isso depois de ela ter dito que ia cuidar disso tudo porque Charlotte não tinha competência para isso.

Sinceramente, alguem pode mandar essa mulher a merda?

Enfim, eu cheguei e tirei minha amiga de perto da mãe dela antes que acontecesse um matricídio dois dias antes do casamento.

-Lizzie, você é um anjo. –ela falou jogando-se na cama do quarto que Catherine de Bourgh tinha gentilmente separado para minha pessoa.

Aquela casa era ridiculamente grande. Tipo, eu achava o apartamento do Bingley grande, mas aquela casa... Haviam quartos e quartos lá!

Tanto que não só eu estava hospedada com meu próprio quarto, mas Charlotte e a familia estavam, Collins também e mais algumas pessoas.

(Eu sou uma anta mesmo. Como eu não percebi antes?)

O casamento e a festa iam acontecer na mansão por algum motivo que nem Chartlotte entedia.

-Eu até agora não sei porque ela me deixou fazer o casamento aqui. –ela reclamou, largada na cama –Eu nunca me arrependi tanto de algo.

-Bom, agora é só aguentar mais um pouco e ja ja está tudo terminado. –eu falei tentando ser positiva –Fica escondida aqui, eu vou buscar algo para nós comermos na cozinha.

-Você é um anjo, Lizzie. –Charlotte falou fechando os olhos –Eu acho que devia te avisar alguma coisa... Mas não lembro o que...

-Eu imagino que seja pra eu correr caso veja a De Bourgh vindo na minha direção.

Charlotte apenas fez um som vago de concordância.

Eu saí do meu quarto e olhei em volta para o corredor. Hum... Para onde ir?

Eu não tenho ideia de onde fica a cozinha dessa casa, mas o Fitz está a solta por aqui e ele deve saber. A questão é... Cade o Fitz?

Eu lembrava o caminho para a porta de entrada e resolvi começar de lá. Encontrei as escadas que levavam para o andar de baixo quando...

-Lizzie?

Darcy estava la embaixo, pé no primeiro degrau, preparando-se para subir.

Ele é sobrinho da Catherine. Tem outras pessoas ficando na casa. Fitz falou para eu perguntar do nome.

Eu devia ter adivinhado.

Burra.

* * *

 **N/A: Ai dona Elizabeth, você só da fora mesmo.. hahaha**

 **Bingley maldito! Ele vai ter passar pelo diabo pelo que fez com a Jane, porque na minha opinião ela perdoa esse idiota fácil demais no livro.**

 **Nossa capa da vez é o querido Wickham. Outro maldito.**

 **Espero que vocês tenhm gostado do meu presente de Natal para vocês! Nos vemos ano que vem!**

 **B-jão**


	10. Capítulo 10

**N/A: MEU DEUS, ISSO DEMOROU!**

 **Mil perdões a todos vocês que estiveram esperando. Eu agradeço toda a paciência e o carinho de vocês.**

 **Obrigada pelos comentários! Espero que vocês gostem do post de hoje!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Você só pode estar me zoando! O que ele está fazendo aqui? Aquela vez que Collins estava com Charlotte na festa do imbecil do Bingley ficou bem claro que Darcy não gostou nada dele. (E eu nem estou julgando, porque só a Charlotte consegue gostar do animal)

-Darcy. –eu achou que o choque ficou bem evidente na minha voz –O que você está fazendo aqui?

OK, talvez eu não devesse soar tão acusatória –afinal a casa é da tia dele –mas mesmo assim! O que ele está fazendo aqui? Eu tenho certeza que Vossa Babaquice Real tem coisas mais importantes para fazer. Qualquer coisa.

Como eu brequei no topo da escada Darcy subiu rapidamente –e mesmo assim de forma elegante, idiota –os degraus que nos separavam até ficar de frente para mim.

-Eu vim para o casamento. –ele me informou.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Tipo... Por que?

-Minha tia pediu para eu comparecer.

Eu não tinha me tocado que tinha falado a última parte alta até ele me responder a pergunta. Ou talvez minha cara de confusão estivesse muito intensa.

-Certo. Eu...

-O que você achou da casa? –ele perguntou de repente.

-Enorme. –eu respondi sinceramente –Eu não tive muita chance de ver a coisa toda, mas essa é minha primeira impressão.

-Sim, a casa é, de fato, grande.

E daí a gente meio que ficou um olhando para a cara do outro sem dizer nada. Por fim, Darcy limpou a garganta.

-Você estava indo a algum lugar? –ele quis saber.

-Eu estava procurando o Fitz. –eu falei.

-Fitz? Você ja o conheceu?

-Ele foi me buscar no aeroporto. –o sorriso que apareceu no meu rosto foi natural, porque só de lembrar do cara eu tinha vontade de rir.

Darcy arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Vocês se deram bem?

-Ele é incrível. –eu admiti, porque era verdade –É super engraçado. Nós conversamos por uma hora, mas parece que ja faz tempo que eu o conheço.

Darcy abriu a boca, então fechou-a e comprimiu os lábios.

-Que bom. –ele falou de forma curta –Se você me dá licença...

Eu apenas fiz que sim a cabeça e Darcy saiu dali rapidamente. Só depois eu me toquei que não tinha perguntado onde ficava a cozinha.

XxX

Eventualmente encontrei a cozinha com a ajuda de Anne, a filha da temível Catherine De Bourgh. Nós trombamos por acidente e eu me apresentei.

Tadinha dessa menina. Se o que todo mundo fala da De Bourgh mor é verdade, ela deve sofrer na mão dessa mãe. Ela é um ratinho, mal fala e só olha para o chão. Catherine deve controlar tudo o que ela faz, veste e possivelmente estuda.

Mas enfim, eu achei a cozinha. Felizmente a cozinheira era uma senhora mega simpática que preparou um bandeja para eu levar para Charlotte. E foi ela quem me avisou, muito casualmente, que nós teríamos um jantar com a senhoria da casa.

-Ah, é verdade. –Charlotte me falou quando eu comentei com ela –Catherine me avisou mais cedo.

-Ah meu Deus. –eu bufei –Eu vou ter que me vestir que nem mocinha para isso?

-Ah vai. –ela bufou –Não tem nada que a mulher goste mais do que a oportunidade de criticar os outros. Quanto menos você ajuda-la, melhor para você.

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Ainda bem que eu assaltei o ármario da Jane antes de vir pra ca.

-A Jane é quase dez centímetros mais alta que você. Como você consegue usar as roupas dela?

-Isso, esfrega na minha cara, colega. E eu tenho meus jeitos.

Charlotte desistiu de me enteder. Era até fofo que ela estivesse se dando ao trabalho.

XxX

Eu nem vou mentir: estava meio nervosa com essa parada de jantar.

Eu não tenho filtro na boca, tenho quase zero de classe, a mesa vai estar cheia de pessoas com quem eu não simpatizo... Se Deus for piedoso eu vou sentar entre o Fitz e a Charlotte e daí tudo vai ficar bem.

Eu não sei porque ainda me iludo com a chance de Deus ter pena de mim.

Sim, Charlotte estava certa e Jane era quase dez centímetros mais alta que eu, mas nós vivemos juntas há muito tempo, então eu tenho minhas técnicas. Por exemplo, Jane tem o quadril mais largo que o meu, então não posso usar nada dela que seja mais justo ali, porque fica estranho. E eu sempre pego os vestidos dela que são um pouco mais curtos nela, porque daí eles ficam um pouco mais compridos em mim.

O vestido que eu estava usando era um modelo da Jane no qual eu vivia passando a mão. Era um transpassado verde esmeralda que era de algum material delicioso e se ajustava bem ao meu corpo.

Sinceramente, ia ter que ser o bastante. O outro vestido que eu tinha era para o jantar de ensaio amanhã. Eu não viajo com muita bagagem. O que o Fitz reclamou que estava pesado na minha mala eram na verdade presentes (das meninas e meus) para a Charlotte e o Ricky.

E não, eu não trouxe nada para o Collins. Meu presente para ele vai ser minha educação.

Enfim, respirei fundo e desci.

-Lizzie!

Eu sorri porque Fitz estava esperando por mim no pé da escada. E daí eu vi que Darcy estava logo atrás dele.

-Ah Elizabeth... –Fitz bufou –Eu esperando você aparecer de calça jeans e tênis. Teria sido o melhor jantar da minha vida.

Olhei do terno dele para o do Darcy.

-Ah com certeza. –falei irônica –Eu não quero criar o caos antes do casamento.

-Essa casa aguentaria um pouco de caos. –ele me informou –Acho que a última vez que alguma coisa interessante aconteceu aqui foi quando eu e Darcy apostamos uma corrida de skate escada a baixo.

Eu olhei chocada para Darcy. Ta ai uma coisa que eu não esperava ouvir sobre ele.

-Como vocês dois não se mataram?

-O segredo vai comigo para o túmulo. –Fitz falou.

-Ele não teve coragem de descer e eu rolei escada abaixo. –Darcy informou –Quebrei o braço e perna.

Fitz estava reclamando com Darcy sobre falar essas coisas para pessoas de fora da família e traição do próprio sangue, mas eu ainda estava tentando imaginar Darcy como o tipo de criança que feria algo tão idiota.

Quando olhava para ele eu não conseguia ve-lo criança. Se alguem me perguntasse eu ia dizer que Darcy ja nasceu crescido e revirando os olhos para nós plebeus.

-Bom, vamos indo, Tia Catherine odeia atrasos. –Fitz falou, então me ofereceu o braço -Senhorita?

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele bufou, abaixando o braço.

-Depois vocês mulheres reclamam que não existem mais cavalheiros. –ele reclamou.

-Eu não preciso de um cavalheiro, Fitz. –eu revirei os olhos enquanto nós começamos a andar.

Fitz olhou para mim com interesse redobrado.

-Ah é? Do que você precisa então? –ele perguntou curioso.

Epa, por que ele estava perguntando? Eu não sentia que era interesse no meu corpinho, mas havia algum tipo de interesse. Agora, por que?

Darcy, que estava do outro lado de Fitz, estava fuzilando o primo com os olhos.

-Paz mundial. –eu respondi docemente.

-Desculpa te falar, amiga, mas se é isso que vai te conquistar você vai morrer solteira e com 70 gatos. –Fitz me informou.

-70 chinchilas. –eu falei –E esse é o plano.

Fitz estava rindo, mas tinha um sorriso de dó no rosto. Como se ele soubesse de algo que eu não sabia. Bom, eu duvido muito.

XxX

Catherine de Bourgh era uma figura e tanto. Eu quase achei que ia ve-la sentada num trono com servos ao seu lado abanando-a. No fim ela estava sentada numa poltrona, de terninho. Assustadora mesmo assim. Eu vi o Poderoso Chefão passando pela minha cabeça e quase saí correndo.

-Ah essa deve ser a famosa Elizabeth Bennet. –ela falou tão logo eu entrei na sala –Charlotte não fala de outra coisa a não ser da sua chegada. –me olhou de cima a baixo –Eu esperava um pouco mais.

E la vamos nós. Me pergunto quanto educada eu vou conseguir ser. Darcy está aqui e Fitz também... Não seria legal ser grossa com a tia deles, especialmente porque eu estou ficando na casa dela... E claro, Charlotte e o casamento.

Tem dessas.

Mas vamos la. Deixa a tia falar.

-É um prazer conhece-la, senhora De Bourgh. –eu falei –Eu ouvi falar muito da senhora e, obviamente, nada foi exagerado.

Charlotte arregalou os olhos. Darcy arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Charlotte me disse que você trabalha na mesma firma que ela em Londres.

-Sim, senhora.

-E quais são seus planos para o futuro? –não parecia curiosidade, parecia que ela exigia saber.

-Bom... –eu lancei um olhar para Darcy –Eu só vou ficar la até arrumar um marido rico.

Fitz tossiu de um jeito que pareceu muito uma risada. Catherine não parecia nada feliz comigo.

-Onde você mora, mocinha? –ela quis saber.

-Ah pode me chamar de Senhorita Bennet, eu não me importo. –falei rapidamente –E eu moro em Notting Hill com minhas amigas.

-Notting Hill? Como você consegue morar em Notting Hill?

Ai. Bom, eu tentei.

-Minha amiga Jane tem uma tia que morava la. Mas ela foi passar as férias no Chile, conheceu a mulher da vida dela e nunca mais quis voltar. Então ela nos deixou morar la temporariamente. A casa é fanstástica, ótima para festas que duram o fim de semana inteiro.

Charlotte parecia estar querendo sumir, Mariah e Fitz estavam rindo. Darcy tinha um pequeno sorriso.

-A tia da sua amiga...

Obviamente essa tinha sido a parte que ela tinha prestado atenção.

-É casada com uma chilena, sim. –eu confirmei com um sorriso sereno –Bom, não oficialmente, porque la não é permitido, mas o que conta é o que está no coração.

Catherine torceu os lábios. Se ela abrir a boca para falar de Deus e casamento é homem e mulher eu não me responsabilizo.

-E suas amigas? –ela perguntou azeda.

-Elas não são casadas. Nem com homem, nem com mulher. Mas estamos na luta.

Eu acho que o Collins está para morrer. A mãe da Charlotte também. A Catherine está entre morrer e me matar.

Felizmente uma mulher entrou nessa hora informar que o jantar estava servido. Logo agora que eu estava aquecendo...

XxX

Acho que como castigo eu fui colocada do lado de Darcy na mesa, com a mãe da Charlotte do meu outro lado. Eu sempre tive a impressão de que ela não ia muito com a minha cara.

Darcy obviamente era o sobrinho preferido porque ele estava do lado direito de Catherine, enquanto a filha dela estava do esquerdo. Por algum motivo Collins não tinha sido permitido sentar do lado de Charlotte, então os dois estavam frente a frente. A boa noticía é que Fitz estava na minha frente. A má é que havia um vaso no caminho.

Catherine começou a perguntar sobre Georgiana para Darcy. Pelo jeito a menina é um prodígio, porque ela estava fazendo Medicina, era a melhor da turma e de algum jeito ainda achava tempo para "fazer caridade" e cultivar uma paixão por hipismo.

Eu fui informada por Catherine que hipismo é um dos esportes que definem uma dama, não que eu vá poder praticar, porque é uma prática de alto custo.

-Não tem problema. –eu informei –Eu não gosto de cavalos. E se não foram as freiras que me transformaram numa dama, cavalo nenhum vai dar conta.

-Você estudou num colégio de freira? –Fitz perguntou, obviamente não acreditando.

-Claro que sim. De onde você acha que vem meu respeito por autoridades?

Darcy estava apertando a ponte do seu nariz. É, eu também não acredito.

Depois do jantar nós fomos levados até uma sala onde fomos servidos café. Sinceramente, gente rica não tem mais o que fazer. Eu sentia que devia começar a bordar ou a tocar o piano. Se soubesse fazer alguma dessas coisas. Eu sei tricotar. Será que serve?

Finalmente me sentei ao lado de Fitz para conversar. Charlotte tinha vindo sentar perto de nós porque Collins estava muito ocupado puxando o saco de Catherine.

-Eu vou sentir sua falta no escritório. –estava falando com Charlotte –Ninguem mais me entende.

Charlotte foi oferecida uma posição no escritório da De Bourhg, porque Collins não podia se casar com alguem que trabalhava para a concorrência. Eu acho.

-Ninguem mais te aguenta, isso sim. –ela me provocou com um sorriso divertido.

-Ei! Minhas irmãs me aguentam.

-Eu estou confuso. –Fitz falou –Vocês são irmãs ou não?

-Não, cabeção. –eu revirei os olhos –Nós só temos o mesmo sobrenome, então gostamos de falar que somos irmãs.

-Ah que juvenil. –ele provocou.

-Engraçadinho.

-Darcy, Lizzie me falou coisas horríveis a seu respeito. Venha se defender! –Fitz acenou para o primo se aproximar.

Meu Deus! Eu vou matar esse babaca. Não acredito que ele fez isso comigo.

Darcy aproximou-se com toda aquela graça e bom humor de sempre.

-Que coisas horríveis? –ele perguntou, embora só soasse vagamente interessado.

-Você deu uma carona para essa pessoa e ficou o tempo todo em silêncio? –perguntou chocado.

-Eu não a conhecia bem então. –Darcy defendeu-se –Eu não sabia sobre o que falar.

Fitz abriu a boca para falar algo quando Catherine exigiu a presença dele e de Charlotte, me deixando sozinha com Darcy.

-Eu não sou bom em conversar com pessoas que eu não conheço. –ele falou por fim, embora não estivesse olhando para mim.

-Quantos vezes nós nos vimos, Darcy? Quantas delas você tentou participar de verdade de alguma conversa? –eu quis saber.

-Quantas vezes você participou de uma conversa sem ser sarcástica ou irônica? –ele retrucou.

-Eu não gosto de desperdiçar bom material. –eu falei de forma doce.

-Ai está. –ele indicou.

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Não é culpa minha que você não aguenta sarcasmo. –eu indiquei –Além do mais, vamos ser sinceros, Darcy. Quando você realmente se esforçou para falar comigo?

-Quando nós dançamos. –ele falou na hora.

Ok, eu estava oficialmente surpresa. Mas antes que eu pudesse responde Catherine resolveu que precisava de uma corte e fez eu e Darcy nos aproximarmos dela.

Menos mal.

* * *

 **N/A: Lizzie causando o terror por onde passa. Como não amar essa pessoa?**

 **Eu prometo melhor e ter pelo menos um capítulo novo antes de sexta que vem.**

 **Espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

 **Comentem!**

 **B-jão**


	11. Capítulo 11

**N/A: Nossa, quantos comentários lindos! Vocês são os melhores! Muito obrigada!**

 **Como prometido, capítulo novo!**

 **Lizzie continua espalhando o caos! hahaha Tem como não amar?**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

O próximo dia começou extremamente agradável. Nem a Escócia pode resistir ao verão em Julho. Estava um calorzinho gostoso (de incríveis 20º!) e estava sol! Melhor que isso dificilmente fica.

Tia Catherine (como vou chama-la na minha cabeça como vingança) vive numa singela mansão campestre.

Sim, Darcy, eu estou sendo sarcástica. Aprecie.

Eu resolvi dar uma voltinha pela propriedade. Eu só espero que cachorros e seguranças armados não corram atrás de mim. Sei lá, soa como algo que poderia realmente acontecer.

-Lizzie!

Eu olhei para trás e vi Fitz vindo na minha direção correndo. Tipo, realmente correndo. Povo esportivo...

-Bom dia, Fitz. –eu sorri para ele.

Fitz sorriu, parando ao meu alcançar.

-O que você está fazendo sozinha por aqui? –ele perguntou.

-Explorando.

-Ah então permita-me ser seu guia. –ele ofereceu-se na hora –Eu posso te mostrar os lugares mais legais!

-Uau, você acaba de soar como uma criança. Parabens.

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Você quer um guia ou não?

-Mostre o caminho, colega.

Fitz levou a missão a sério: ele começou a me mostrar vários lugares e contar várias histórias sobre o lugar. Aparentemente ele e Darcy passaram vários verões ali quando era jovens e brincaram muito.

Eu fiquei tentada a perguntar sobre George, mas era bem óbvio que Fitz idolatrava Darcy e a resposta dele seria para defender o primo.

-Pena que Gina não vai estar aqui para o casamento. –Fitz falou de repente -Você ia curti-la.

-Eu ouço falar muito dela. –eu admiti –Supostamente uma mistura de gênio e anjo.

-Ei, ela é gente boa. –ele reprovou de leve –Só é quietinha demais. Ela é bem mais nova que a gente.

-Eu deduzi. –eu falei mais de leve.

-Ela foi um daquelas pequenas surpresas, sabe? –Fitz riu de leve –A mãe de Darcy ja nem era tão mais nova assim e foi uma gravidez complicada. Daí aquela coisinha nasceu e todos nós nos apaixonamos. Gina é nossa princesa. Você precisa ver como Darcy baba naquela menina.

-Ele não é o único que baba. –eu provoquei de leve.

-Mas sério. –ele riu, sem um pingo de vergonha de ser um primo babão –Você precisa conhece-la.

-Eu tenho curiosidade. –admiti –Eu ouço falar muito dela e ela me soa incrível. Mas eu não vejo muitas chances de realmente acontecer. Eu não mantenho contato com Darcy.

Fitz parecia confuso.

-Mas ele não...

-O que?

Fitz balançou a cabeça.

-Nada não. –ele falou rapidamente –Mas assim... Me promete ser legal com o Darcy se ele resolver falar com você? Tipo, ouvir, não ser muito sarcástica.

-Por que ele falaria comigo? –eu perguntei confusa.

Fitz bufou e revirou os olhos.

-Olha, só me promete isso, ok? Se ele for falar com você e ele for civilizado... Seja civilizada de volta.

-Eu sempre sou civilizada! –eu prostestei indignada –E de onde você tira tanta certeza de que esse homem vai vir falar comigo?

-De lugar nenhum, Lizzie. Deixa pra la.

Ele parecia totalmente frustrado comigo. Cara louco.

XxX

Ricky tinha tido um imprevisto na companhia para a qual trabalhava e só ia chegar amanhã. Eu queria chorar. Charlotte estava muito ocupada com tudo que estava acontecendo, eu não podia ficar exigindo a atenção dela o tempo todo.

O mesmo servia para Fitz. Ele não estava por ali só por diversão, então também tinha suas coisas para fazer.

Felizmente Catherine tinha uma biblioteca gigante, daquelas de filme mesmo, cheia de clássicos. Eu encontrei Charles Dickens (meu favorito!) e me acomodei em um das poltronas.

Tinha lido menos que dez páginas de "David Copperfield" quando o Darcy brotou na biblioteca.

-Lizzie. –ele falou parando na minha frente com uma expressão super séria.

-Oi... –eu falei hesitante.

Darcy abriu a boca e então fechou-a.

-Eu vejo que você encontrou a biblioteca. –ele falou de repente.

Eu ia retrucar, quando lembrei de Fitz me pedindo para não ser sarcástica.

-Foi. –eu falei com cuidado –Ainda bem, porque eu estava ficando entediada.

-Eu imagino. –ele falou olhando para o chão.

-Você... –eu parei e refleti sobre isso –Quer alguma coisa? –perguntei confusa, porque assim... Eu não sei o que tá acontecendo.

-Não. –ele falou de repente e com mais ímpeto do que necessário –Nada. Licença.

E foi embora. Esse homem tem sérios problemas.

XxX

Como a maioria dos convidados ja estava la para o casamento, Catherine tinha ordenado que rolasse um jantar de ensaio no dia anterior ao casamento.

A cerimônia seria na casa dela, mas esse jantar ia ser num restaurante la perto.

-Fitz, você tem que me fazer um favor. –eu falei antes de sairmos.

-O que? Fechar seu zíper? –ele balançou a sobrancelha de forma sugestiva.

-Caso você não tenha percebido ele ja esta bem fechado, obrigada. –eu revirei os olhos –Mas assim... De hora em hora me pergunta se eu to bêbada. Se eu te falar que "claro que não, não seja ridículo, eu tenho dois terços de sangue irlandês", eu to mega bêbada e você tem que me mandar para casa.

Fitz estava rindo muito antes mesmo de eu terminar.

-Muito pró ativo da sua parte, Lizzie. –ele me informou.

-Olha, eu perco a vergonha quando bebo. Eu falo o que eu to pensando.

Fitz arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Mais que o normal. –eu cedi –O casamento é amanhã, ok? Eu tenho que segurar todos os comentários irônicos até então.

-Você vai explodir desse jeito. –ele falou com falsa compaixão.

-Posso contar com você ou não? –eu perguntei impaciente.

-Ah pode. Eu vou adorar ver e, quem sabe, filmar isso.

Eu revirei os olhos.

XxX

O nome da tia Catherine abria muitas portas. O restaurante que foi reservado era bem fino e tinha uma area inteira reservada só para o pessoal que ja estava la para o casamento. Tudo era muito bonito e reluzente e os garçons eram irritantemente eficientes.

Acho que justamente por isso eu nem me toquei que meu copo nunca esvaziava.

Para mim a noite foi bem entediante. Eu tinha pouquíssimas pessoas com quem conversar e a maioria delas estava conversando com outras pessoas.

Foi depois do jantar, quando ja tinham servido a sobremesa e eu estava tentando fazer meu sorvete parecer um coelho que Fitz apareceu do meu lado.

-Fitz! Seu cabelo é tão legal. –eu sorri para ele, antes de voltar para meu coelho.

-Lizzie... Você ta bêbada por acaso? –ele perguntou rindo.

-Claro que não! –eu respondi indignada –Eu nunca fico bêbada! Eu sou dois terços irlandesa, sabia? É a mágica do nosso sangue.

-Sei... Olha, eu tava pensando em ir embora. Por que você não me faz companhia?

-Boa ideia! Essa festa ta muito chata. –eu fui cochichar, mas acabei falando em volume normal.

-Isso mesmo. –ele concordou –Vai saindo que eu te encontro la na frente.

-Eu devia falar tchau pra todo mundo?

-Melhor não. Vai la, vai.

Eu saí andando e fui parar na porta do restaurante. Eu nem sei quanto tempo passou, mas foi um tantinho, mas eu tava de boas conversando com o guardinha na porta (que devia estar querendo se matar) quando Darcy saiu do restaurante.

-Lizzie, eu vou te levar embora. –ele declarou.

-Mas e o Fitz? Ele ia comigo! Porque eu... Eu não lembro porque.

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Ele me pediu para ir na frente com você. –ele falou com calma –Ele vai nos alcançar.

-Ah! –fazia muito sentido –Sabe, Darcy, as vezes eu acho que você tem um complexo de cavaleiro... Ou cavalheiro... Ou... Onde a gente vai mesmo?

Darcy estava com a mão nas minhas costas me empurrando em direção ao carro dele.

-Para casa.

-Esse seu carro! –eu falei de repente –Você tem ideia de quanto sexy esse carro é? Tipo, eu sempre odiei me pegar em carro, mas num carro desse eu não ligaria.

Darcy respirou fundo e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Nós entramos no carro e ele se virou para mim na hora.

-Por que você não... Fecha o olho e relaxa? –ele falou meio que ansioso –Eu ponho uma música para você.

-Okay.

Eu nem senti o vidro gelado do carro direito. Eu acho que a gente se teletransportou para a casa da Catherine. Eu nem tinha fechado os olhos e o Darcy ja tava me sacudindo para acordar.

-Lizzie, vamos entrar.

Ele me ajudou a sair do carro (não que eu precisasse de ajuda) e nós entramos na casa.

-Você não quer tirar o sapato? –ele perguntou olhando do meu salto para a escada.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –eu perguntei.

-Nada. –ele falou na hora –Sobe na frente.

-Você ta falando isso só para poder ficar olhando para a minha bunda de novo. –eu falei, mas comecei a subir.

-Eu não... –Darcy parou e respirou fundo e logo estava me seguindo.

Eu estava caminhando pelo corredor (aliás, devia ter um problema com o chão, porque ele estava se mexendo) quando Darcy pegou minha mão e me puxou.

-Onde você está indo? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Pro meu quarto. -eu falei como se fosse óbvio.

-Lizzie... –ele falou bem devagar, como se eu fosse louca –Esse é seu quarto. –apontou para uma porta atrás ele.

-Claro que não!

Darcy revirou os olhos e me virou na direção da porta e abriu-a. Opa, aquela era minha mala la dentro.

-Você é espertinho, hein Darcy? –eu falei virando para ele –E eu achando que a única coisa em seu favor eram essas maçãs.

-Maçãs? –ele perguntou confuso (de novo!).

Eu coloquei minhas mãos no rosto dele.

-Essas maçãs. –eu revirei os olhos –De onde vem uma estrutura facial tão incrível?

Darcy fechou os olhos e pareceu contar até dez antes de abri-los de novo. Ele segurou meus pulsos gentilmente.

-Lizzie, você devia ir dormir. –ele falou sério.

-Eu vou. –eu garanti –Assim que você me disser qual o seu nome. Porque que não sei. E eu fico pensando em você como Madonna ou a Beyonce! Mas você não parece a Beyonce.

-Bom saber. –ele falou levemente seco –Eu te falo meu nome outra hora, quando você não estiver tão bêbada. –ele abaixou meus pulsos.

-Ei, eu não estou bêbada! –eu protestei indo pra cima dele.

Mas meu salto enroscou em algo invisível e eu fui pra frente para cair. Felizmente o Darcy era mais esperto que o Flash e me segurou a tempo.

-Elizabeth!

-Esse é o meu nome. Mas ninguem me chama assim. –eu inclinei a cabeça para poder olhar para ele –Seus olhos são super verdes. Tipo... Verde que nem... Gelatina! E grama!

-Ok, hora de dormir. –ele declarou, me ajudando a ficar reta.

Mas agora eu estava encanada com os olhos dele.

-Sério, eles são incríveis. –eu declarei pegando o rosto dele entre as mãos de novo –Como é justo que você tenha olhos lindos e maçãs bonitas?

-Lizzie...

E sinceramente, eu vou passar o resto da minha vida me perguntando como foi que isso aconteceu. Dessa vez eu nem estou mentindo, eu juro que não sei quem se mexeu primeiro, não sei como aconteceu. Eu só sei que quando me dei conta nós dois estávamos nos beijando.

Foi a sensação mais estranha do mundo. Eu não tinha certeza de porque estava fazendo isso, mas parecia a coisa certa a fazer.

Só que eu estava tão fora de mim que eu não vou saber nunca a primeira reação de Darcy. Eu não sei se ele congelou em choque, se eu forcei a barra, se ele decidiu que dane-se e me beijou de volta logo de cara. Eu não sei se eu o beijei primeiro ou se foi ele quem me beijou.

Pra ser bem sincera... Eu não estava ligando muito no momento. O único pensamento mais coerente que eu tinha no momento era que, mesmo beijando, Darcy era uma cavalheiro. Ele não tentou tirar vantagem nem por um minuto. E embora ele estivesse me beijando como eu fosse um bolo de chocolate e ele estivesse de dieta há uma semana, as mãos dele estavam firmemente em lugares apropriados: uma na minha cintura, outra afundada nos meus cabelos.

Aliás, Darcy era aboslutamente focado em tudo que ele fazia. O jeito que ele me beijava... Bom, eu estou bêbada demais para pensar nisso.

Então eu resolvi me aproximar mais. Foi quando meu pé torceu no salto e eu quase caí no chão. Felizmente Darcy me segurou a tempo.

-Bom, isso foi estranho. –eu declarei –Boa noite, Darcy.

-Elizabeth, nór precisamos...

Mas eu ja tinha me virado e fechado a porta. Noite estranha.

* * *

 **N/A: LIZZIE SUA RUIVA LOUCA!**

 **Ve se pode essa mulher! hahahahah**

 **Comentem, por favor!**

 **B-jão**


	12. Capítulo 12

**N/A: Agora vai pegar hein!**

 **Dona Lizzie na manhã seguinte... Imagina o humor dessa ruiva! hahahaha**

 **Obrigada pelos comentários lindos que eu recebi. Vocês são os melhores dos melhores!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

MERDA! MERDA! MERDA! MERDAAAAAAAAAAAA!

O que eu tenho na minha cabeça? JESUS AMADO!

Eu nunca mais vou beber na minha vida! Aliás, eu estou considerando seriamente fugir para o Tibet e ir morar num monastério! Eu poderia sobreviver de boa la. Eu só preciso levar um estoque de chocolate.

E talvez um modem...

Enfim!

EU BEIJEI DARCY!

Eu devo ter usado drogas na noite anterior. Não tem explicação! E ninguem nem poderia me julgar porque aquele jantar estava torturante.

Mas sabe o que vou fazer antes de qualquer outra coisa? MATAR O FITZ! Porque tudo o que aconteceu noite passada é 100% culpa dele!

Eu adoraria ser uma daquelas pessoas bêbadas que jura que não lembra o que fez a noite passada, mas eu não tenho essa felicidade. Lembro-me perfeitamente bem de cada mico que paguei ontem. E sinceramente, to achando que beijar o Darcy foi o menor dos meus problemas! Eu falei que o carro dele era sexy, o acusei de olhar para minha bunda e molestei as bochechas dele!

Vou me jogar de uma janela e ja volto. Ou não.

E hoje é o dia do casamento! Eu não sei o que fazer, porque não tem escapatória, vou dar de cara com o Darcy!

Tenho que dar um jeito nisso. Agora.

Eu saí do meu quarto decidida a ser madura.

-Lizzie!

Eu quase morri antes de virar e dar de cara com Fitz.

-Você quer me matar, seu idiota? –falei irritada.

-Você está bem? –ele me perguntou preocupado.

-Óbvio que não!

-Isso tudo é ressaca? –ele perguntou confuso.

-É. Minha cabeça está me matando. –resolvi ir com a resposta mais fácil, embora eu não esteja realmente de ressaca.

-Quer aspirina? –ele ofereceu solícito.

-Não, to de boa. –respirei fundo –Eu tenho que achar a Charlotte, porque acho que as madrinhas vão ter que passar a manhã bajulando-a.

-Café da manhã da noiva e madrinhas está sendo servido la fora. –ele me informou na hora –Lizzie...

-Oi?

-Deu tudo certo ontem a noite? –ele perguntou com cuidado.

Ah é verdade! Eu tinha que mata-lo.

-Não graças a você! –eu falei por entre os dentes –Por que você me largou sozinha com o Darcy?

-Eu juro que foi sem querer! –ele se defendeu –Eu fui me despedir para te levar e dai tia Catherine falou que eu não podia ir embora e me fez sentar do lado dela. Então eu pedi pro Darcy, porque ele é ninja na hora de sair de fininho.

Eu não acredito nele. De verdade.

-Vocês brigaram? –ele perguntou com cuidado.

-Não. –cruzei meus braços. Mesmo porque eu não estava pra admitir o que realmente aconteceu.

-Olha, Lizzie, eu sei que você acha que o Darcy é chato, metido e tal... E eu sei que ele passa essa impressão, mas ele é super gente boa.

Revirei os olhos.

-Ele é o tipo de cara que faz de tudo pelos amigos, com quem você pode sempre contar.

-Sei.

-Sério! Esses tempos atrás mesmo! Ele ajudou um amigo dele sair de um relacionamento ruim, que só ia ferrar com o cara.

Isso capturou minha atenção.

-Amigo? –eu perguntei ainda me fazendo de desinteressada.

-Bingley. –ele falou na hora –Cara legal, você ia curti-lo.

Eu senti um nó se formando na minha garganta, tinha um pressentimento terrível.

-Sei. E... Qual essa história com ele? –perguntei.

-Bingley começou a sair com essa menina, mas ela não estava levando a sério. Ela só ficava enrolando o coitado. Darcy estava até achando que ela só queria o dinheiro dele, mas no fim ela estava saindo com outros caras. –Fitz explicou.

Oh meu Deus. Eu suspeitava que algo tinha acontecido, que tinha sido muito repentino, mas isso?

-E Darcy foi quem contou isso pro amigo e fez ele largar dela? –eu queria confirmar.

-Foi. –Fitz falou, obviamente orgulhoso do primo –Ele é um grande amigo e ajudou o outro a ver a furada na qual tinha se metido. Ele cuida das pessoas que ele gosta.

-Adorável da parte dele. –falei seca –Mas agora eu tenho que ir encontrar Charlotte.

Eu ignorei Fitz chamando meu nome. Eu não conseguia mais segurar minhas emoções, não conseguia mais fingir que não sabia muito bem quem era a tal garota com que Bingley estivera saindo. Minha cabeça estava rodando e eu queria chorar de raiva.

Darcy tinha destruído o relacionamento de Jane com Bingley com mentiras!

Ele era o pior tipo de pessoa que existia.

XxX

Não consegui descer para o café da manhã. Eu me enfiei na biblioteca e liguei para Jane. Aí estava a resposta para aquela pergunta que ficara martelando nas nossas cabeças. Por que? Agora nós sabíamos porquê.

Jane ouviu o que eu contei em silêncio absoluto. Ela não abriu a boca nem por um minuto. Ao final da conversa ela suspirou.

-Obrigada por ter me ligado, Lizzie. –ela falou calma.

-Você está bem? –eu perguntei preocupada.

-Eu vou ficar. –ela garantiu –Agora você tem que lembrar que hoje é o casamento da Charlotte. Não vá arrumar briga com o Darcy, especialmente por minha causa. Só mais um pouco e você vai embora.

Eu respirei fundo. Ela tinha razão, eu tinha que me controlar. Nunca fui barraqueira e não ia começar agora. Só tinha que aguentar a cara do Darcy por mais algumas horas, poderia sobreviver.

O resto do dia passou sem que eu visse. Eu ouvia as conversas, mas todas as respostas e risadas eram automáticas. Eu sabia que não estava prestando atenção em nada, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no que Fitz dissera.

Estava tão distraída que Ricky veio falar comigo. Todas as madrinhas estavam com Charlotte enquanto esperávamos a hora da noiva entrar e ele estava com a gente.

-Lizzie, querida. –ele me entregou uma taça de champagne.

-Obrigada. –eu declarei antes de virar a coisa toda de uma vez só.

-O que está acontecendo? –ele me perguntou preocupado –Você está muito quieta. Vai me dizer que bateu arrependimento agora que você percebeu que esse podia ser o seu casamento?

O comentário era tão idiota que me fez rir. O que era exatamente o plano de Ricky.

-Você está bem? –ele perguntou com cuidado.

-Eu estou. –garanti –Vamos por esse show na estrada.

XxX

Jane sempre chora em casamentos. Todos eles, não importa se nós achamos que os noivos vão durar ou não, não importa se nós sabemos que é um golpe do baú, que o noivo é cafajeste ou que a noiva não vale nada. Ela sempre chora.

Eu, por outro lado, nunca chorei em um casamento. OK, minto. Chorei no casamento da irmã de uma amiga minha de escola, Isabella Woodhouse (agora Knightley), porque foi muito fofo e os dois foram feitos um para o outro (E eu era adolescente e ainda levemente sentimental naquela época).

E não, eu não estou dizendo isso porque chorei nesse casamento. Porém Charlotte estava radiante e a cara de Collins quando a viu entrar foi fofa. Meus medos em relação ao casamento deles diminuiu um pouco. A cerimônia foi breve, mas foi bonita e os votos que eles trocaram foram bonitos. O fato de Collins ter usado o poema preferido de Charlotte como seu voto rendeu a ele pontos (e eu nunca achei que diria isso).

A festa logo começou, mas sinceramente, eu não estava no clima. Tudo estava lindo, a decoração estava divina e a cara da comida estava ótima. Eu nem tinha coragem de beber, porque estava com medo de ir arrumar briga com o Darcy.

Eu fiquei na minha um tempão, mas a hora que a galera começou a perder a vergonha e cair na pista de dança, fugi. A vantagem de estar na casa onde a festa estava acontecendo era que era mais fácil ir embora.

Minhas malas ja estavam prontas, porque eu ia sair daquela casa assim que amanhecesse e tentar trocar meu vôo. Eu só tinha que ficar mais um pouco.

E o universo me odeia.

-Lizzie.

A voz de Darcy me chamou assim que eu comecei a subir as escadas que levavam aos quartos.

-Lizzie. –ele me chamou de novo quando eu não parei –Você está bem?

Eu finalmente parei no topo da escada e virei-me para ele.

-Estou ótima, Darcy. Eu só estou cansada, amanhã meu vôo saí cedo e eu quero dormir. –falei por entre os dentes –Boa noite.

-Lizzie, espera. –ele me pegou pela mão –Eu preciso falar com você.

-Essa não é uma boa hora. –eu falei tentando soltar minha mão.

-Eu não posso mais esperar. Eu vim para esse casamento só pra te ver. –ele falou sério, sem me soltar.

Ele o que?

-Esses últimos meses têm sido uma loucura e eu não consigo mais esconder o que eu sinto por você. –ele continuou.

Eu acho que meu queixo bateu no chão e vai estar roxo amanhã.

-Nem eu entendo porque. Você é irritantemente teimosa e sarcástica, suas amigas são uma vergonha, nós somos de mundos completamente diferentes e minha família espera coisas de mim. Eu deveria ter mais bom senso que isso, mas... –ele continuou, porque pelo jeito não dava mesmo pra segurar mais –Mas eu estou completamente apaixonado por você.

-Você está bêbado, isso sim! –falei, puxando meu braço e dessa vez me soltando –Eu não sei onde você acha que me insultar desse jeito traria uma resposta positiva da minha parte. Mas eu tenho certeza que todas essas razões vão ser grandes confortos para você quando eu te mandar passear em cinco segundos.

Darcy parecia bem chocado.

-Posso saber o que eu fiz para merecer tanta agressividade? –ele perguntou com o cenho franzido –Principalmente depois que você me beijou ontem a noite.

-Eu estava bêbada, Darcy. –eu retruquei irritada –Não foi um dos meus momentos mais gloriosos. Mas o que você acabou de me falar? Você me insultou!

-Eu não quis... –ele respirou fundo –Isso foi mal dito e eu peço desculpas.

-E nem é só isso! –eu continuei antes que ele pudesse –Você acha mesmo que eu sairia com você depois do que você fez com a Jane?

-Jane? –ele repetiu em choque.

-Você acha mesmo que você tem alguma chance comigo depois de ter destruído o relacionamento da minha melhor amiga? –eu continuei –Ou você nega?

-Não, eu não nego. –ele falou sem um pingo de arrependimento.

-Como você pôde? –eu sentia que minha cabeça ia explodir.

-Porque Charlie estava obviamente mais interessado nela do que ela nele. –ele retrucou –Ela estava saindo com outros homens.

-Outros homens? Você está louco, Darcy? Jane nunca faria isso!

-Eu mesmo vi os dois andando abraçados no dia anterior a festa do Charlie, da qual ela saiu para falar com outro homem no telefone!

E as peças se ligaram.

-Ricky? Você viu Jane falando com Ricky? –eu queria estrangula-lo –O mesmo Ricky que é irmão da Charlotte e está na festa agora?

Darcy finalmente conectou as peças. Ricky estava la com o namorado, Ricky era tão assumido que alguem teria que ser cego e surdo para não se tocar.

-E ao invés de falar para Charlie ser maduro e _falar_ com a Jane como um adulto, você mandou ele sair correndo do país e mandar uma mensagem pra ela? –soltei frustrada –Aposto que a Caroline te ajudou com isso. Talvez você também fosse contra o relacionamento dos dois só pelo fato da Jane ser negra!

-Não! –ele protestou na hora –Eu sabia que Caroline não era a favor do dois, mas meu problema com Jane nunca foi esse!

-Mas você sabia que o problema da Caroline era esse e você ajudou a separar os dois do mesmo jeito! Isso não te faz muito melhor que ela.

Darcy abriu a boca, mas agora o azar era dele. Ninguem mandou vir mexer com quem ta quieto e eu ia falar tudo o que queria para ele.

-E você percebe como você é hipócrita? –eu soltei –Todos os motivos para você afastar Jane de Charlie se aplicam no seu caso! Você mandou seu amigo correr na direção oposta e mesmo assim você está aqui dizendo que está apaixonado por mim. Como você pode ser tão egoísta? E nem vamos falar de George.

A expressão de Darcy ficava mais fechada a cada palavra que eu dizia, mas o olhar dele ficou congelante quando eu falei o nome de George.

-O que tem ele? –Darcy quis saber.

-Você destruiu as chances dele e o trata com desprezo.

Darcy passou a mão pelos cabelos e parecia além de irritado agora.

-Então é isso que você pensa de mim? –ele soltou com armagura –Quais foram as ofensas até agora? Racista, hipócrita, cruel, egoísta? Você quer acrescentar mais alguma coisa?

-Eu não quero mais ver você na minha frente, Darcy! –praticamente gritei de volta.

-Quem sou eu para negar algo a uma dama. –ele declarou antes de me dar as costas e começar a descer as escadas.

Eu fui para meu quarto pisando firme e bati a porta. Quando me sentei na cama meu coração estava martelando no peito.

O que acabou de acontecer?

* * *

 **N/A: Vixi, agora foi hein...**

 **Lizzie expressou umas das coisas que sempre me deixou puta com o Darcy, o quanto ele foi hipócrita. Ele mó tirou o Bingley da reta da Jane e foi atrás da Lizzie que tinha todos os mesmo empecilhos, além de nunca ter dado bola para ele.**

 **Enfim... Foi tenso!**

 **Espero que tenham gostado!**

 **Comentem!**

 **B-jão**


	13. Capítulo 13

**N/A: MEU DEUS!**

 **Quantos comentários lindos! De verdade, meninas, eu fiquei chocada e cheia de alegria. Muito obrigada mesmo por todo o apoio e o amor.**

 **Como faz tempo que eu não posto ja decidi soltar dois capítulo de uma vez. Espero que vocês gostem!**

 **Ta na hora de saber como o Darcy vai se defender das acusações...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

O sol mal tinha saído e eu já estava pronta para ir embora. Depois eu ia me desculpar com Charlote e explicar tudo, mas eu não posso ficar aqui, não depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Eu preciso ir para casa, quero minhas amigas e muito sorvete.

Noite passada nem consegui dormir direito. Minha cabeça ficou girando e eu repassei mil vezes o que Darcy me disse e todo o tempo que passamos juntos.

Como eu não vi? Como nunca me toquei de que ele estava interessado em mim? Eu fiquei pensando em todas as vezes que nós nos vimos e continuava não vendo como. Ele não me tratava com tanto interesse assim.

Para ser sincera as únicas duas vezes que passaram pela minha cabeça foram no dia que eu almocei na casa Charlie porque Jane estava machucada e no dia que dançamos juntos. Não havia outro momento sequer que parecesse que..

Ta, ele me beijou. Mas aí ele disse que veio aqui atrás de mim querendo, então não conta.

E pra ser bem sincera, nada conta. Não importa se eu perdi os sinais ou não, porque... Enfim. Chega disso, eu vou embora.

Tinha ligado e pedido um táxi e recebi uma mensagem me avisando que ele ja estava chegando, então peguei minhas coisas e comecei a descer.

E o que me acontece na vida? Eu chego la embaixo, vou para porta e DARCY ESTÁ LA ESPERANDO POR MIM!

Juro por Deus, eu devo ter dançado a Macarena na frente da cruz, porque não tem outra explicação pro universo me odiar tanto.

-Lizzie. –ele falou.

Eu invejo a capacidade do Darcy de não expressar emoção nenhuma. Eu acabei com a raça dele ontem (e foi merecido!), mas quando ele me olha eu não veja nada: nem mágoa ou ressentimento, nem mesmo raiva.

Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca ele estendeu um envelope na minha direção.

-Eu tenho dificuldades em me expressar na maior parte do tempo. –ele falou, embora não estivesse olhando para mim –Eu só peço a chance de me defender de suas acusações. Leia isso, por favor.

Eu peguei o envelope e olhei para ele.

-Ta. –eu falei.

-Desculpa se eu estraguei a festa para você. –ele falou, finalmente olhando para mim –Não era minha intenção. Boa viagem, Lizzie.

Ele foi embora e me deixou ali, olhando para o envelope. Meu celular vibrou, me lembrando que o taxi estava ali me esperando.

Eu não ia ler aquela carta. Nada que ele tivesse para falar poderia me interessar. Eu joguei o envelope dentro da bolsa. Chega disso.

Chegando no aeroporto eu tive uma má notícia: meu vôo original estava marcado para as 17 horas. Eles até podiam adiantar minha passagem para as 13! Não eram nem oito da manhã. Eu ia ter que ficar horas fazendo nada naquele aeroporto.

Eu me sentei em um café que tinha wi-fi e me preparei para passar longas horas ali. Eu estava revirando minha bolsa, procurando pelo meu carregador quando o envelope caiu dela.

Eu não vou ler.

Não me interessa.

Nada que Darcy diga pode começar a...

Merda.

OK. Eu vou ler. Não me julguem.

 _Cara Elizabeth,_

 _Antes de mais nada eu quero deixar bem claro que não estou te escrevendo com a intenção de insistir ou reinforçar os meus sentimentos. Acho que será bom (para ambos) se pudermos esquecer disso o mais cedo possível._

 _Eu nem sei se você irá realmente ler essa carta, mas eu peço que (se você chegou até aqui) que leia, porque eu acho que mereço a chance de me defender de suas acusações. Como eu disse, não espero sua simpatia ou que você mude de ideia ao meu respeito._

 _Na primeira noite em que Charles conheceu Jane ja ficou meio óbvio que ele ficara encantado com ela. Charles sempre se apaixonou fácil demais, eu mesmo vi acontecer várias vezes e perdi as contas de quantas vezes tive que vê-lo afogar as mágoas porque não deu certo._

 _Quanto mais tempo eles passavam juntos mais claro ficava para mim que dessa vez era diferente e que Charles podia estar gostando um pouco mais de Jane. Porém eu não via o mesmo nela, ela era atenciosa e gentil, mas não parecia particularmente interessada nele, não de verdade, não da maneira certa. Uma das coisas que me chamou muito a atenção foi o dia em que estávamos no NightCrawler e ela viu sua amiga dar em cima do Charles sem tomar atitude alguma ou sem parecer particularmente preocupada. Eu vi que o relacionamento dos dois parecia estagnado, sem estar realmente indo a lugar algum._

 _Então eu vi Jane andando com outro homem na rua. Os dois estavam abraçados e rindo como velhos amigos. Eu contei ao Charles e ele ficou chateado, ainda mais quando Jane deixou a festa para falar com um homem do qual ele nunca ouvira falar._

 _Caroline, que ja vinha tentando fazer cabeça dele contra Jane, foi quem falou para ele deixar tudo e ir embora. Eu admito que não devia te-lo encorajado a agir daquela forma, principalmente porque sabia os motivos de Caroline, mas eu achava que seria melhor para todos os envolvidos. Assim o choque da separação passaria mais rápido para todos._

 _Talvez eu devesse ter dito para Charles conversar com Jane, mas como não acreditava que ela realmente gostava dele, considerei uma perda de tempo e um desgaste desnecessário para ele. O que eu disse a ele exatamente nessas palavras, sabendo que minha opinião vale muito para Charles._

 _Sobre esse assunto, eu não tenho mais nada a dizer. O que aconteceu, aconteceu. Acabou._

 _Agora sobre Wickham._ (Aqui Darcy começou e riscou 4 linhas) _Eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida sem ouvir falar o nome dele e ainda_ (mais frases riscadas) _._

 _Eu não sei que história ele contou para você, mas aqui vai a verdade, que Fitz pode confirmar._

 _O pai dele trabalhava para o meu pai. Os dois eram bons amigos, tanto que meu pai era o padrinho de Wickham. Meu pai concordou em ajuda-lo a fazer uma boa faculdade e, embora isso não estivesse no testamento, eu pretendia cumprir a promessa. Quando chegou a época da faculdade eu me ofereci para cuidar que o pagamento fosse feito diretamente a instituição que ele escolhesse, mas Wickham disse que preferia cuidar do próprio dinheiro. Eu sabia que era uma má ideia, mas dei o dinheiro a ele de qualquer forma._

 _Em um ano ele tinha acabado com o dinheiro que devia durar por toda a faculdade e até mais. Ele voltou exigindo mais dinheiro e eu me recusei. Nós brigamos, ele saiu batendo a porta e eu fui ingênuo a ponto de achar que era a última vez que o veria._

 _Mas não foi._

 _O que eu estou prestes a te contar é um assunto pessoal e que ainda causa muito desconforto na minha família, mas eu confio na sua discrição._

 _Dois anos atrás, quando Gina entrou na faculdade, ela "topou" com Wickham. Ela lembrava vagamente dele como um amigo do irmão mais velho que era gentil com ela, então foi fácil para ele conquista-la. Ele foi atencioso, carinhoso e o namorado perfeito por alguns meses._

 _Eu não sabia do relacionamento porque estava nos Estados Unidos na época e ele a convenceu a esconder de mim até eu voltar. Quando eu finalmente voltei Wickham tinha uma surpresa me esperando._

 _Ele filmou_ (mais várias palavras riscadas) _Gina e ele. Então ele me mandou uma parte do arquivo, exigindo dinheiro para não vazar o video. Georgina ficou destruída, quase quis parar a faculdade com medo que ele tivesse mostrado o vídeo para alguém. Eu não fui a polícia porque ela me pediu, porque tinha vergonha e sentia-se burra. Então eu paguei Wickham pelo vídeo e ele supostamente destruiu as outras cópias. Isso quase acabou com Gina._

 _Claro, você não precisa acreditar em mim, mas Fitz não terá problemas em confirmar tudo o que eu disse._

 _Eu sinceramente não sei o que dizer agora. Essa é a verdade, as coisas como elas realmente aconteceram._

(Mais linhas riscadas)

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Darcy._

Eu respirei fundo. Li de novo. E de novo. Na quarta vez um pingo caiu no papel, manchando-o um pouco. Só aí eu me toquei de que tinha começado a chorar.

Eu não tenho certeza se estava chorando por causa da Jane, da Georgiana, pelo fato de ter acreditado em Wickham tão facilmente. Não sei se estava chorando pelo Darcy, porque ele também enfrentou bastante.

Em momento nenhum passou pela minha cabeça que ele estivesse mentindo. Darcy nunca falaria algo tão pessoal (principalmente sobre a própria irmã) se não fosse verdade. O que queria dizer que Wickham não só era um mentiroso, como um ser nojento e eu era uma idiota.

Mas, apesar disso, sabe o que eu não vi? Um pedido de desculpas pelo o que ele fez com a Jane! Um tiquinho de arrependimento que fosse!

Idiota.

Eu quero ir pra casa. Eu só quero ir pra casa.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Wickham é o um ser nojento que merece a morte. Levanta a mão quem concorda!**

 **Vamos ver mais um?**


	14. Capítulo 14

**N/A: Mais um capítulo, principalmente porque o último foi triste...**

 **Espero que vocês gostem.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

As meninas perceberam assim que eu cheguei que algo não estava certo. Lydia me encheu para contar o que tinha acontecido, mas eu decidi esperar até Jane chegar para contar a coisa toda. Ela chegava em dois dias e eu não estava a fim de repetir essa história.

As meninas ficaram me olhando como se eu fosse louca, então ficaram preocupadas. Eu garanti que estava tudo mais ou menos bem e que queria esperar a Jane.

Jane chegou radiante da França. O projeto tinha sido um sucesso e a chefe dela queria leva-la para mais um do tipo no norte da Inglaterra até outubro.

Eu dei uma olhada para a alegria de Jane e comecei a chorar. Mary perguntou se eu estava usando drogas.

Eu não queria desanima-la, mas senti que precisava explicar tudo, contar o que acontecera, principalmente porque eu ia explodir e precisava compartilhar com alguem.

Então eu sentei as meninas e contei tudo o que aconteceu no casamento. A única coisa que ficou de fora foi tudo referente ao George. As meninas não chegaram a conhece-lo (só a Jane, e bem brevemente) e essa parte era muito pessoal para o Darcy, então eu não queria espalhar.

Mas eu falei tudo. Desde o dia que cheguei, as pistas do Fitz (que agora eu me toco estava tentando me empurrar para Darcy), até o beijo, a confissão e a carta.

Foi péssimo.

-Meu deus. –Lydia falou levando as mãos a boca –A culpa é minha.

-Não. –eu falei na hora –A culpa não é de ninguem. Darcy não tinha o direito de julgar o que estava acontecendo. Ele não nos conhecia direito. Charles levou na brincadeira e a Jane também.

-Isso é verdade. –Mary ofereceu –Se os dois principais interessados não estavam incomodados, ele não tinha que meter o bedelho.

-Aliás, isso resume o problema inteiro. –Kitty palpitou –Ele e Caroline meteram o nariz no assunto dos outros. E Charles é um bundão que...

Mary deu uma cotovelada em Kitty e todas ficamos em silêncio. Jane ainda não tinha dito nada. Eu ia deixa-la ler minha carta mais tarde, porque eu confiava na discrição dela.

-Jane? –eu chamei com cuidado.

Ela suspirou e virou-se para todas nós.

-Eu agradeço todo o apoio que vocês me ofereceram todo esse tempo. –ela começou –E obrigada por me contar o que aconteceu, Lizzie.

-E agora? –Kitty perguntou com cuidado.

-Agora... –ela suspirou –Acabou. Eu não vou negar que adoraria falar umas verdades para Darcy e Caroline, mas além de tudo... Charles foi o que mais me decepcionou. Ele escolheu ouvir os outros, ele escolheu não falar comigo, ele escolheu sumir. Por mais que tenha sido por influência dos outros, a decisão foi dele.

Nós todas ficamos em silêncio.

-Chega de Darcy, Caroline e Charles nessa casa. –Jane declarou resolvida –Acabou.

-Super positivo e coisa e tal... –Lydia começou com cuidado –Mas agora que essa parte da conversa acabou... –ela virou-se para mim –Explica direito essa coisa com o Darcy!

Todas se viraram para mim na hora, curiosidade em seus olhos.

-Eu achei que nós não íamos falar mais deles. –tentei.

-Nós não vamos. –Jane garantiu –Assim que você explicar direitinho essa história com o Darcy.

Eu bufei levemente frustrada.

-Eu não acredito até agora. –eu falei por fim –Eu nunca achei que ele tinha interesse em mim.

As quatro trocaram olhares.

-O que? –eu perguntei confusa.

-Era meio óbvio. –Lydia falou por fim.

-Óbvio? –eu perguntei chocada.

-Ele ficava te secando o tempo todo. –ela me informou.

-E ele sempre tentava estar perto de você. –Kitty indicou.

-Ele perguntava muito de você. –Jane falou por fim –Eu o vi muito no tempo que passei na casa do Charlie e ele sempre perguntava de você.

-Por que você nunca disse nada? –eu perguntei confusa.

-Porque você não ia com a cara dele de jeito nenhum. –ela deu de ombros –E depois que o Charlie foi embora eu não achei que ele ia brotar das trevas e dizer que te amava.

-Ele não disse que me amava! –falei sentindo meu rosto queimar.

-Tanto faz. –Mary revirou os olhos –Era meio óbvio.

-Bom, obrigada por terem me avisado. –eu falei seca –Eu podia ter me preparado psicologicamente, sabia?

-Colega, você agarrou o cara. –Lydia indicou.

-Eu não tenho certeza de quem agarrou quem. –eu cruzei os braços.

-Que seja. –Mary revirou os olhos –Você não estava gritando e exigindo ser largada.

Ponto para ela.

-Olha, não faz diferença. –eu falei por fim –Ja era. Sem chance de mais nada.

Eu nunca mais ia ve-lo mesmo.

* * *

 **N/A: Bom, esse foi bem curtinho mesmo, só pra terminar numa nota mais positiva, de meninas unidas se dando apoio.**

 **Próximo capítulo: teremos a participação especial da turma de um outro livro da Madame Austen. Alguem adivinha quem?**

 **B-jão**


	15. Capítulo 15

**N/A: MEU DEUS! QUANTOS COMENTÁRIOS, QUANTO AMOR!**

 **De verdade, pessoal, muito obrigada por todo o carinho que eu recebi com esses últimos capítulos. Eu sinto muito pela demora.**

 **Para mostrar meu agradecimento... Capítulo duplo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

As coisa foram voltando ao normal pela casa pouco a pouco. Bem devagar, mas foram. Obviamente nós não íamos ficar todas sofrendo para todo o sempre. Dor de cotovelo é legal e é necessário curtir um fundo de poço de vez em quando, mas o importante é saber que tem que continuar.

Então nós estávamos continuando.

Mary tinha acabado de ser chamada para seu primeiro projeto grande na agência de propaganda que trabalhava, Jane tinha virado a queridinha de sua chefe, Kitty tinha sido chamada para ajudar em um projeto importante e até Lydia estava namorando algum boy ai que ela não queria nomear.

Todas estavam indo bem e a coisa toda com Darcy e Bingley virou meio que uma memória.

Eu também estava indo muito bem, obrigada por perguntar. Um processo gigantesco brotou na firma onde eu trabalho e todo mundo estava a todo vapor para organizar tudo o mais rápido possível, porque a data da audiência preliminar estava chegando.

A melhor parte era que a última sexta-feira de agosto ia ser feriado! Eu nem tinha planos para fazer coisa alguma, mas meu chefe estava de bom humor porque um caso anterior nosso deu muito certo e todos que trabalharam nele iam poder sair mais cedo na quinta-feira.

Ou seja, eu tinha um pouco mais de tempo livre para fazer algo. Só faltava decidir o que fazer.

Então no sábado anterior ao feriado eu recebi uma ligação.

-Lizzie Bennet!

-Emma Woodhouse!

Emma Woodhouse era uma das minhas grandes amigas na escola. O que é engraçado, porque Emma é mimada ao extremo e eu geralmente não me dou bem com esse tipo de pessoa. Porém ela sempre foi uma mistura bem curiosa de menina mimada e pessoa com um coração absurdamente generoso. O pai dele sempre foi muito protetor (além de hipocondríaco e workaholic) e acabou fazendo dela uma mistura curiosa de independente e apegada. Ela gosta de gerenciar a vida das pessoas ao redor dela e faz tão bem que ninguem nem percebe que está sendo gerenciado até ser tarde demais.

Mas Emma é uma mulher incrível e é pura diversão.

-Eu estou te ligando para te fazer um convite. –ela falou animada.

-Diga.

-Como estão seus planos para o feriado? –ela quis saber.

-Nada demais. Meus pais vão viajar, então não estou indo para casa.

-Quer vir para Portsmouth? –ela perguntou na hora –Eu preciso desesperadamente de um ombro amigo.

Hum, interessante. Emma dificilmente pedia socorro.

-Claro. Por que não? –eu ri com o grito animado dela –Eu vou ser liberada do trabalho as 16 na quinta.

-Vem pra ca então! –ela falou na hora –Você chega a tempo do jantar e nós podemos passar a sexta fazendo nada!

A animação de Emma era contagiante e, antes que eu pudesse pensar melhor, ja tinha concordado.

XxX

Eu acho que não comentei isso antes, mas eu e as meninas temos um carro. Na verdade verdadeira ele é da Mary, os pais dela deram de presente quando ela entrou para a faculdade. Imagina a idade do negócio.

Nós não costumamos usa-lo porque andar de carro em Londres é quase impossível, além de ser caro estacionar e coisa e tal. Normalmente nós deixamos para quando vamos viajar para ver nossos pais.

Eu pedi para Mary para usar o carro para visitar Emma e ela deixou. Todas ja tinham programas para o fim de semana, então eu fui sozinha. Curiosamente Jane e Kitty também estavam visitando amigas nossas da escola; Jane tinha ido ver Elinor e Marianne Dashwood e Kitty foi ver Catherine Morland.

Emma mora em Portsmouth, que fica a pouco mais de duas horas de carro daqui de Londres. É uma cidade portuária super importante. Aliás, é o negócio do pai dela: ele faz transporte marítimo e é dono de 1/3 das docas que existem lá.

Eu saí do escritório na quinta direto para a estrada. Lucy (como chamamos carinhosamente o carro) é velha, mas é firmeza. Eu gosto de dirigir e sentir a paz da estrada, sentir o vento no meu rosto e poder pensar com calma.

Aliás, eu tenho feito muito disso: pensar. E quanto mais eu penso, mais confusa eu fico.

A raiva passou. Eu não sinto mais tanto dela quando penso em Darcy e Bingley. Eu me sinto desapontada. Bastante. Eu sinto que, por algum motivo idiota, esperava mais dos dois. Eu esperava mais caráter, mais coragem.

Claro que eu até tenho que dar crédito pro Darcy: ele veio se declarar para mim na cara e na coragem e todos sabemos que isso não é fácil. Tá, ele foi um animal e só falou besteira, mas ele tentou mesmo assim.

É só um pouco de crédito, mas é melhor do que o saldo negativo que ele tinha antes.

E eu sei que esse assunto está encerrado, morto e enterrado, mas não consigo parar de pensar em tudo o que aconteceu. Todas as vezes que nós nos falamos, todas as vezes que eu o peguei olhando para mim... E ainda não consigo entender como fui tão burra, tão cega.

De certa forma acho que tem muito a ver com a minha implicância com ele. Ele feriu meu orgulho quando nós nos conhecemos e eu nunca gostei do jeito que ele tratava minhas amigas. Mas eu acho difícil acreditar que foi só isso que me impediu de perceber.

As meninas disseram que era óbvio (embora nenhuma delas tenha se dado ao trabalho de me informar), então eu devia ter percebido! Eu nem levei a parada da bunda a sério. Se bem que, sejamos honestas, homens olham para bundas e não tem muito a ver com amor eterno.

Não que Darcy tenha me jurado amor eterno. Aliás, ele parecia querer des-jurar amor bem rapidinho depois que eu dei um fora nele.

Homens.

Eu peguei um trânsito desgraçado na saída de Londres, o que acabou me atrasando bastante. Mesmo assim eu cheguei em Portsmouth pouco depois das sete. A vantagem do nosso "verão" é que o sol ainda estava brilhando forte no céu quando Emma desceu correndo as escadas da entrada de sua casa.

-Elizabeth Bennet! –ela gritou jogando os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

Eu quase caí para trás, mas consegui me apoiar no carro a tempo.

-Emma Woodhouse. –eu respondi abraçando-a –Parece que faz um século que eu não te vejo.

-Faz mais de um ano. –ela falou separando-se brevemente do meu pescoço –Nem parece que nós moramos tão perto. –suspirou –Eu preciso ir para Londres.

-Sim, você precisa. –eu sorri.

Emma é muito bonita. De verdade. Ela parece uma Barbie, toda loira, com suas roupas sempre perfeitas e aqueles enormes olhos azuis. Eu sempre achei engraçado como, embora ela tenha a mesma idade que eu, Emma sempre pareceu mais jovem. Muitas pessoas acham que ela tem 18 ou 19.

-Meu pai está super animado com a sua presença. –ela me informou.

Sr. Woodhouse era uma figura bem curiosa. Como eu disse antes ele é hipocondríaco e workaholic, então conversar com ele é diversão garantida. O Sr. Woodhouse me lembra muito o meu pai, então eu sempre gostei de conversar com ele. Não sabia que era recíproco.

-E o George vai vir jantar conosco. –Emma me informou.

-Ah, o George... –eu abri um sorriso divertido –Ele continua sendo aquela coisa linda pela qual todas nós babávamos?

Emma fez um cara de nojo.

-Sinceramente, eu não sei o que vocês sempre viram nele. –ela falou –O George não é lindo.

-Claro que ele é! –eu protestei –Você não pode dizer que não só porque cresceu considerando-o um irmão.

Emma revirou os olhos e eu ri. Aquela conversa era tão velha quanto a nossa amizade.

Emma tinha um vizinho/amigo da família que era bem mais velho que ela, chamado George Knightley. A irmã mais velha de Emma, Isabella, casou com o irmão caçula dele. Ele sempre frequentou a casa da família e quando nós o víamos, nós nos derretíamos, não só porque ele era muito charmoso e tinha um sorriso incrível, mas também porque eu nunca vi um homem mais educado e maduro em toda minha vida. Claro, Bingley era uma gracinha e um princípe, mas George era um lorde. Mas se fazia 1 ano que eu não via Emma, devia fazer 5 que eu não via o famoso Sr. Knightley.

-Deve ser por isso que você nunca se envolveu como homem nenhum. –eu comentei distraidamente –Com um cara como George em volta, você deve esperar muito dos meros mortais. Ele elevou suas expectativas.

-Homens são criaturas idiotas e eu serei feliz se nunca mais ver um. –ela resmungou.

Isso capturou minha atenção. Emma sempre falou que não ia se casar nunca, mas ela nunca foi amarga ou alguém que odiava homens.

-O que aconteceu? –quis saber.

-Bom, é uma longa história. –ela suspirou –E justamente porque eu preciso de apoio moral.

-Ah Emma... O que você aprontou agora?

XxX

Como eu tinha dito antes, Emma adora se meter na vida alheia, mas dessa vez tinha se superado. A história de forma resumida era a seguinte: ela tentara unir sua assistente pessoal (uma menina chamada Harriet) com um promissor jovem advogado (chamado Philip) por meio de muitos esquemas. Ela achou que tudo estava indo bem, até ela descobrir que, na verdade verdadeira, Philip estivera interessado _nela_ , não em Harriet. E pior ainda, interessado nela pelo _status e dinheiro_ que a família dela tinha!

Philip tentou se declarar para Emma, ela deu um fora nele (obviamente) e agora, menos de quatro meses depois, ele estava noivo! Pelo jeito ele queria só casar mesmo e qualquer mulher com dinheiro ia servir.

Emma estava sentindo-se culpada, porque ajudara Harriet a criar expectativas (e se conheço bem Emma, ela praticamente enfiara as expectativas na goela da menina), só para ver que estivera completamente errada, fazendo a menina decepcionar-se.

-Eu nunca mais vou me meter na vida dos outros. –Emma jurou ao terminar de contar a história.

Eu tive que engolir uma risada.

-Sério! –ela protestou –Chega desse negócio de dar palpite. Agora só se me pedirem.

-Emma, quando você quer dar palpite na vida alheia você considera até um olhar como um pedido. –eu indiquei.

-Ei, eu sou boa em perceber sinais sutis!

Ela era boa em inventar sinais, isso sim.

Quando entramos na sala (porque gente rica aparentemente se encontra numa sala pré-jantar) o pai de Emma, sr. Woodhouse, estava conversando com...

Uau.

Uau.

Sinceramente, eu não consigo entender essa parada da Emma não querer pegar esse homem!

-Lizzie! –sr. Woodhouse falou com sua voz alta –Quanto tempo! Você lembra de Knightley?

Opa se eu lembro. Eu apertei a mão do pai de Emma, então virei-me para George.

-Oi, Knightley. –eu sorri –Faz muito tempo que eu não te vejo.

-George está bom, Lizzie. –ele sorriu para mim –E sim, faz muito tempo. A última vez que eu te vi você estava indo para a faculdade.

-Nossa. –eita, fazia mais tempo do que eu achava –Eu ja formei e estou até trabalhando em Londres.

-Eu lembro de Emma comentando algo do tipo. –ele falou lançando um rápido olhar para Emma –Você está morando com as outras meninas, certo? Como estão Jane e Lydia?

Em questão de idade eu, Jane, Lydia e Emma temos a mesma. Mary e Kitty são as mais novas, mas elas sempre vieram no pacote.

-Elas estão bem. Todas trabalhando.

-Mas morando em Londres, Lizzie! –Sr. Woodhouse falou de repente –Trabalhar é ótimo e todos deviam fazer, mas Londres? Aquela cidade é um perigo para a saúde de qualquer um! Aquele tanto de gente! Imagine as bactérias, fora os acidentes, os bebâdos... Um perigo.

-Pai. –Emma suspirou.

Acho que algumas coisas não mudam mesmo.

XxX

E daí durante o jantar o universo provou que quer acabar comigo. Eu estava conversando com Emma, enquanto George estava conversando com o sr. Woodhouse quando eu escuto...

-... nossos advogados aconselham. Embora Darcy seja da opinião que...

Sério! Não é possível! Esse homem é onipresente?

-Darcy? –eu cortei antes que pudesse me conter –Darcy Darcy? O advogado da DeBourgh que não tem um nome?

George virou para mim confuso.

-Eu estava pensando em Fitz Darcy, mas eu conheço Darcy Darcy, o primo sem nome. –ele falou com um pequeno sorriso.

-Fitz é seu advogado? –eu perguntei curiosa.

-Ele faz parte do time de advogados da empresa. –ele me explicou –Você conhece Fitz?

-Eu o conheci num casamento que eu fui recentemente. –eu falei sinceramente.

George parecia estar me analisando com cuidado.

-Na Escócia? –ele perguntou.

O jeito que ele estava me olhando estava me deixando desconfortável. Emma estava olhando entre nós dois, claramente curiosa.

-Sim. –eu respondi hesitante.

-Alguma chance de você ser a ruiva que deu um fora fenomenal no primo dele? –George perguntou, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

Eu juro que senti minha cara ficar vermelha. Meu rosto estava tão quente de vergonha que acho que dava para fritar um ovo na minha testa.

Emma tinha se virado para mim, olhos brilhando de curiosidade, quase quicando de vontade de saber a coisa toda.

-Verdade? –ela exigiu.

-Eu... –Jesus amado, estava até gaguejando –Eu não acredito que ele saiu contando pra todo mundo!

-Em defesa dele... –George falou de forma conciliatória –Eu perguntei do casamento e ele me contou de forma geral o que tinha acontecido. Uma dessas coisas era que uma ruiva tinha dado um fora em Darcy e agora ele estava mais chato do que o normal.

Ei, eu não vou me sentir culpada. Aprenda a lidar com foras, homem! Ninguem tem a obrigação de gostar de ninguem, sabia?

-Darcy, Darcy, Darcy... –Emma estava repetindo o nome olhando para o teto, batendo as unhas contra a madeira da mesa –Eu conheço esse nome.

-Ele estava no jantar de Natal que demos ano passado na empresa. –George lembrou Emma –Você disse que ele tinha cara...

-De que tinha chupado um limão. –ela completou, obviamente lembrando-se –Ele ainda tem cara de quem chupou um limão?

-Tem. –eu respondi cruzando os braços.

-E ele se declarou para você? –ela insistiu curiosa.

-Se você pode chamar aquele discurso dele de declaração... –eu resmunguei.

-Ah essa juventude. –Sr. Woodhouse lamentou –Não é a toa que o mundo está perdido.

Eu tenho que concordar com ele.

* * *

 **N/A: Algumas pessoas chutaram que a participação especial seria da Emma, e vocês acertaram.**

 **Eu amo a Emma e o Mr Knightley (até mais que o Darcy) e tenho grandes intenções de fazer a versão deles depois que terminar PI!**

 **Vamos ver mais um capítulo?**


	16. Capítulo 16

**N/A: E mais um capítulo porque vocês são os melhores ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

-Então... Você e o Darcy?

Eu bufei. Devia saber que Emma não ia deixar passar fácil assim. Ela era curiosa ao extremo e eu tinha caído na besteira de abrir a boca na frente dela. Agora tinha que aguentar.

-Sabe, nós não temos mais quinze anos. –eu falei ao ve-la entrar de pijama no quarto onde eu ia passar a noite e se jogar na cama sem cerimônias –Isso não é uma festinha de pijama, pra gente ficar fofocando a noite toda.

-Mas eu trouxe esmalte! –ela falou, balançando o vidrinho roxo.

Eu reverei nos olhos, mas no fim das contas também sentei na cama e ofereci minhas mãos de forma obediente.

-Vai, Lizzie. Desembucha. –ela falou depois de ter começado os primeiros dedos.

Eu considerei seriamente não dizer nada. Ficar quieta, ver se Emma se tocava, mas a verdade era que eu precisava de uma perspectiva nova. Alguem que não estivesse tão diretamente envolvido com a bagunça inteira.

Então no fim eu contei tudo para ela. Desde o primeiro dia que nós nos vimos, até a última mensagem. Quando eu finalmente terminei Emma ja tinha terminado minhas unhas e eu ja estava quase acabando as dela.

Ela ficou em silêncio um pouquinho, como se estivesse pensando antes de falar.

-Você o beijou primeiro. –ela indicou.

-Ei, não foi provado quem beijou quem. –eu prostestei, mas era fraco.

-Sim, mas quem beijou primeiro não importa, a frase saiu errada. O que eu quis dizer é que antes de ele se declarar, antes de você saber como ele se sentia, vocês ja tinham se beijado.

-Você sempre disse que beijos não contam depois da meia-noite. –eu resmunguei.

Emma suspirou e pareceu pensativa, como sempre parecia quando alguem repetia essa frase dela. Eu sempre quis saber de onde ela vinha, mas Emma nunca explicou exatamente.

-Não, eles não contam. –ela falou por fim –Não quer dizer que eles não aconteceram.

-O que você está querendo dizer com isso? –eu falei por fim.

-Eu não quero que você me diga nada. –ela falou –Não estou esperando uma resposta, nem nada, mas, Lizzie... Você não acha que, se você o beijou, alguma coisa tinha ali? Atração? Uma pontinha de vontade, de curiosidade? Será que a razão pela qual essa história não saí da sua cabeça é porque, no fim das contas, você não era tão indiferente quanto acha?

Eu abri a boca, mas Emma levantou a mão para que eu não falasse.

-Você não tem que falar nada para mim. –ela reforçou –Eu só quero que você considere. Talvez você não o odiasse tanto quanto achava. E... –começou com cuidado –Talvez você não esteja tão brava quanto gostaria.

Eu fiquei olhando em choque para Emma. Claro que eu estou brava! E com razão!

-Só pensa com cuidado. –ela pediu mais uma vez, levantando-se –Boa noite, Lizzie.

Eu nem falei nada. Claro que eu estou brava!

E Darcy merece que eu esteja brava com ele. Ele foi um idiota. Qual o problema daquela pessoa? Ele podia ter feito tudo tão mais fácil se ele tivesse dito que...

 _-Olha, Lizzie, eu sei que você acha que o Darcy é chato, metido e tal... E eu sei que ele passa essa impressão, mas ele é super gente boa._

 _-Eu não sou bom em conversar com pessoas que eu não conheço._

 _-Eu tenho dificuldades em me expressar na maior parte do tempo._

As conversas apareceram na minha cabeça sem pedir permissão.

Droga.

Droga.

Eu te odeio, Emma Woodhouse.

XxX

Como prometido, Emma não tocou mais no assunto "Darcy". Eu mesma tinha passado a noite em claro depois que ela deixara meu quarto. Sim, eu tinha minhas conclusões, mas elas não significam nada. Ponto final. Não quero mais falar sobre isso.

Sério, não quero, porque... Sinceramente, o que adianta? Ele e Charlie tinham ido embora, eu não ia mais ver nenhum deles; nem Fitz ou Caroline. Não adiantava ficar remoendo coisas que não iam levar a nada.

Então eu e Emma fomos passar o dia na cidade, vendo as feiras e almoçamos em um restaurante super fofo. Nós estávamos voltando para a casa dela quando Harriet, a amiga, começou a enviar mensagens desesperadamente.

Emma finalmente cansou-se dos textos sem sentido e ligou para ela.

-Harriet, acalme-se. Eu não estou entendendo nada. –Emma falou com paciência exagerada –Harriet, respire, por favor. Se você desmaiar por falta de ar, nós teremos um problema a mais.

Eu tive que segurar um sorriso. Não era a toa que Emma praticamente comandava a firma do pai. Ela era uma ótima pessoa para se ter do lado numa crise.

-Ele o que? –ela gritou no celular, fazendo várias pessoas ao redor nos olharem com caras estranhas.

-O que foi? –perguntei curiosa.

Emma fez um gesto para eu esperar.

-Hoje? Como assim hoje? –ela gritou mais uma vez, então respirou fundo e tentou acalmar-se –Harriet, você tem certeza? Eu não recebi... –o telefone dela vibrou, indicando uma mensagem –Espera ai. Ja te ligo de volta.

Eu vi, com grande interesse, Emma respirar fundo antes de desligar o aparelho –ignorando os gritos desesperados de Harriet do outro lado. Ela abriu a mensagem e soltou um palavrão que eu nunca ouvira vindo dela antes.

-O que foi? –eu praticamente exigi, me corroendo de curiosidade.

-Aquele filho de uma porca do Elton! –ela esbravejou –Ele vai fazer um "jantar íntimo"... –falou com desprezo, fazendo uma voz afetada -...para apresentar a futura esposa dele para a sociedade e mandou convite para a Harriet! E pra mim! –eu achei que ela fosse arremessar o celular no chão –Babaca! Imaturo! Cretino!

-Hoje? –eu perguntei, porque era fácil deduzir.

-Sim! Hoje!

-E você vai?

-Eu... –ela parou e respirou fundo –Eu tenho que ir. Vai pegar mal se eu não for. Lizzie...

-Nem vem. –eu falei na hora –Eu to vazando. Além do mais, sua amiga vai precisar de um apoio.

-Eu sinto muito. –ela falou sinceramente arrependida.

-Deixa disso, Woodhouse. –falei sincera –Vai la e acaba com a raça desse idiota.

Emma assentiu decidida. Se Elton não fosse um animal eu até ficaria com dó.

Mentira. Ficaria nada.

XxX

Com Emma compromissada pela noite, resolvi ir embora. Mas ja que estava com a tarde livre e Londres ficava perto, resolvi fazer um pequeno desvio e passar em Windsor. Fazia muito tempo que eu não via o Castelo e sempre foi um dos meus lugares preferidos.

Além disso há uma confeitaria la que faz um bolo esponja que eu e as meninas amamos. Eu podia pegar um e levar para casa.

Despedi-me de Emma e do pai dela (deixando beijos para o George) e fui.

Eu passei algumas horas la. Minha parte preferida do verão por aqui é como os dias são longos. Quando eu finalmente peguei o bolo na confeitaria e resolvi voltar ja eram sete horas da noite, mas o sol ainda estava brilhando com força total. Ou o que a gente considera força total por aqui.

E foi aí que meu karma resolveu que eu ja tinha tido dias calmos o bastante e estava na hora de me torrar de novo.

Eu gosto de pegar um estrada secundária que sai de Windsor antes de cair na rodovia principal que leva a Londres. O cenário é lindo, calmo, meio isolado. Sabe, o lugar perfeito para o seu pneu furar.

Eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que alguém la em cima me odeia muito. Eu colei taxinha na cruz. Só pode.

Eu respirei fundo e consegui parar o carro no acostamento. Tudo bem, eu gosto de carros, lembra? Eu sei trocar pneus!

Assim decidida e super calma, desci do carro, abri o porta-mala e dei de cara com o estepe mais murcho que ja vi na minha vida. Queria chorar de frustração. Eu tinha checado tudo antes de viajar: gasoline, pneus, óleo... Mas eu esqueci do maldito do estepe! E obviamente nenhuma das outras meninas teria lembrado.

Eu queria chorar de frustração, mas respirei fundo mais uma vez. Dei uma olhadinha no pneu e havia um prego gigantesco enfiado nele. Eu nem tenho ideia de onde isso saiu porque eu não passei em cima de nada suspeito.

Pensei em ligar para o guincho, mas os números que eu tinha só atendiam a região de Londres e a de onde meus pais moravam, não Windsor. Chequei e o sinal da internet era inexistente ali, então resolvi ligar para uma das meninas e ver se elas podiam checar para mim e então retornar.

E adivinha o que? Eu devo ter parado na única estrada no mundo onde não tinha sinal de telefone. Por que, Senhor? Por que? Foi porque eu mentia que estava doente para não ir a missa? Foi porque eu troquei o remédio da Irmã Grace por laxante? Foi só uma vez!

Ta, chega de sentir pena de mim mesma. Passou, superei.

Eu considerei minhas opções. Haviam algumas casas e até um B&B por aqui. O duro é que a maioria das casas eram dos ricos e poderosos e eu duvido que algum deles ia querer me ajudar, então eu teria que andar até o B&B. Nem era tão longe assim, eu só esperava chegar até la antes que escurecesse, e o sol ja estava começando a abaixar. O fim de agosto ja era a época que o dia não durava mais tanto e as nove horas estaria completamente escuro.

Era melhor começar a andar.

Eu tinha acabado de me decidir quando vi um carro vindo na minha direção. Um Mercedes SLS prata. Ótimo, pessoa rica. (Mas sério! Esse carro tem porta de asa de gaivota e é pura perfeição! Não que eu fosse saber por experiência própria, porque eu nunca entrei em um).

Bom, não custava nada tentar, então eu balancei os braços.

Miraculosamente o carro foi diminuindo de velocidade até parar perto de mim. A janela do motorista abaixou e uma menina olhou para mim. Ela tinha olhos verdes enormes e o cabelo estava preso numa trança embutida. Ela parecia nova demais para estar dirigindo sozinha e também parecia vagamente familiar.

-Está tudo bem? –ela me perguntou preocupada.

-Meu pneu furou e meu celular não funciona. Eu teria trocado pelo estepe, mas ele está murcho. –eu falei, incrivelmente aliviada por ela ter parado e por ser uma garota.

-Desculpa, mas... –ela parecia estar me analisando –Eu te conheço de algum lugar.

-Eu estou com a mesma sensação. –admiti. Só que eu sou meio ruim com rostos, embora seja pior com nomes.

-Do bar! –ela falou de repente –The Regent! Você me ajudou a ir embora.

Verdade!

-A menina dos martinis com azeitona. –sorri.

-Sim. –ela olhou em volta –Quer vir comigo? Eu estou ficando aqui perto e tenho quase certeza que meu irmão tem uma daquelas bombas que enchem as coisas de ar e dá pra carregar pra la e pra ca. –ela falou incerta.

Gente, que gracinha de menina. Vontade de apertar essas bochechas.

-Por favor. –eu falei sentindo-me ridiculamente aliviada –Aliás, meu nome é Lizzie.

-Eu sou Gina. –ela sorriu para mim –Entra ai.

Eu corri para meu carro e peguei minha bolsa e tranquei tudo. Quase morri quando aquela porta levantou e quase derreti naquele banco de couro.

Por um minuto me lembrei de Darcy e daquele carro ridículo dele, mas empurrei o pensamento para longe. Chega de Darcy na minha vida.

Eu sou mesmo uma anta.

XxX

Sabe aquela sensação de que você está se esquecendo de alguma coisa? Pois é. Eu estava com ela.

Eu chequei minha bolsa para ver se estava com meu celular, as chaves do carro, minha carteira... Tudo estava la. Então não que eu tinha esquecido de alguma coisa física. Era como se estivesse deixando passar algum fato importante.

-Eu e meu irmão estamos ficando num chalé aqui perto. –Gina estava me falando –Normalmente nós ficamos em Derbyshire, mas ele quis ficar mais perto de Londres dessa vez.

-Que sorte a minha. –brinquei de leve.

-O Will está em casa. –ela me assegurou –Quando chegarmos la ele pode te ajudar. Só não deixa a cara azeda dele te assustar. O Will é meio tímido e não sabe falar com estranhos.

E, de repente, tudo clicou. Gina, olhos verdes, chalé em Derbyshire, o carro prata...

Não! Não! NÃO NÃO NÃO!

Isso só pode ser piada. Deus do céu, o mundo não pode ser tão cruel assim comigo! Tem que ser tudo uma grande coincidência!

Mas claro que não era. Os fatos começaram a se ligar na minha cabeça: Gina estava no The Regent com o irmão, Gina tinha olhos verdes e cabelo preto e era bem novinha.

CACETE, ESSA ERA A IRMÃ DO DARCY!

E Will? Ele chamava William? Depois de toda aquela frescura do Fitz pra me falar o nome de Darcy ele chamava William? Qual o problema com esse nome? Eu tenho um tio que chama William.

Considerei seriamente pedir para ela parar o carro e sair correndo na direção oposta, mas ja era tarde demais: Gina estava entrando por um caminho e eu ja podia ver a casa.

Obviamente o "chalé" deles não era uma casinha de camponês. A casa era enorme e, embora tivesse um ar meio bucólico, dava para ver de longe que era bem cuidade (e bem paga).

Gina parou o carro e desceu, então tive que segui-la. Ela destrancou a porta da frente e foi entrando, eu não tive escolha a não ser ir atrás.

-Will! –ela chamou –Vem aqui.

-Gina? O que foi?

Era a voz dele! Ai meu Jesus amado!

-Eu preciso de uma ajuda. –ela falou.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ele perguntou, a voz se aproximando.

Gina estava falando alguma coisa, mas eu não conseguia ouvir, porque meu coração estava batendo tão alto que parecia estar soando na casa inteira.

Então Darcy apareceu na sala, a testa franzida em preocupação. Daí ele olhou de Gina para mim e os olhos dele se arregalaram em choque, a boca abrindo-se sem som nenhum sair.

-Lizzie? –ele falou a voz carregada de surpresa.

-Oi, Darcy. –eu tenho quase certeza de que não gaguejei.

* * *

 **N/A: LIZZIE, SUA ANTA! HAHAHAHAHHA**

 **A menina do bar realmente era a Gina, irmã do Darcy. E agora?**

 **Lizzie vai aprontar com certeza e no próximo capítulo os irmãos Bingley estão de volta... Xi...**

 **COMENTEM!**

 **B-jão**


	17. Capítulo 17

**N/A: Ah Lizzie, se precisasse de alguem lerda, vc não servia... hahahaha**

 **Muito obrigada por todos os comentários maravilhosos! Vocês são os melhores.**

 **Vamos ao que interessa, porque a Lizzie ainda tem muito o que aprontar!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

-Como você...

-Desculpa por...

Nós dois começamos a falar ao mesmo tempo, então paramos e ficamos la, com cara de idiotas. Gina estava olhando de Darcy para mim, então a cara dela se iluminou em realização.

-Lizzie Bennet? –ela falou chocada.

-A própria. –eu falei sem graça.

-Uau. –ela parecia totalmente maravilhada –Eu ouvi falar tanto de você.

-Ai, o que o Fitz te falou? –perguntei conformada.

-Fitz? –Darcy perguntou confuso.

-Eu acabo de vir Portsmouth e Fitz contou do casamento para George Knightley. –eu admiti.

-Knightley? –Darcy pareceu ainda mais surpreso –De onde vocês se conhecem?

-Na verdade eu conheço Emma Woodhouse, nós estudamos juntas.

Darcy parecia estar digerindo essa informação, enquanto Gina ainda me olhava. Ela estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto, quase quicando de animação.

-Eu estou tão feliz de finalmente te conhecer, Lizzie. –ela soltou de repente –Sim, Fitz falou de você, mas eu ouvi mais pelo...

-O que aconteceu com seu carro? –Darcy perguntou de repente, cortando sua irmã.

Gina lançou um olhar confuso a Darcy, mas ficou quieta.

-O pneu furou e o estepe está vazio. –eu falei –Gina disse que você tem um compressor portátil.

-Tenho. –ele falou, então limpou a garganta –Eu vou buscar.

-Mas você vai ficar para o jantar né? -Gina voltou a pular na conversa –A casa tem muitos quartos, você pode passar a noite!

-Eu...

-Por favor! –ela insistiu –Faz muito tempo que eu quero te conhecer! Por favor!

Eu joguei um olhar desesperado ao Darcy, esperando alguma dica. Ele devia querer se livrar de mim o mais rápido possível, afinal da última vez que a gente conversou eu... Nem quero lembrar.

Mas Darcy estava olhando para a irmã com um sorriso carinhoso, então ele se virou para mim. O sorriso estava la, um pouco mais hesitante, mas la.

-Você é bem vinda para ficar o quanto quiser, Lizzie. –ele me falou.

Bom, lembra como eu nunca tinha visto o Darcy sorrindo antes? Pois é. Eu estava perdida, porque esse sorriso hesitante, meio esperançoso dele...

-Ok. –eu respondi de forma fraca.

Eu nem vou comentar da cambalhota que meu estômago deu quando o sorrisinho virou um sorrisão.

XxX

Gina arrumou uma desculpa muito estranha para ficar em casa enquanto Darcy me levava para meu carro.

Tenho a impressão de que sei muito bem como foi que ela ouviu falar de mim. Eu me pergunto o que ela pensa agora, que eu dei um fora no irmão dela e fui bem grossa no processo. Será que ela sabe dos detalhes? Será que ela sabe o que ele me contou?

Eu achei que nós ficaríamos em algum tipo de silêncio carregado e desconfortável, mas assim que deu partida no carro, Darcy começou a falar comigo.

-Então você conhece a famosa Emma Woodhouse. –ele comentou de repente –Todos falam tanto dela em Portsmouth.

-Emma é uma lenda. –eu falei sorrindo.

-O que Fitz falou para Knightley? –ele perguntou com cuidado.

-Sobre o casamento. –falei olhando para a estrada, sentindo meu rosto queimar -E que uma ruiva demoníaca destruiu o coração do primo dele.

Darcy estava balançando a cabeça.

-Desculpa por isso. –ele falou sério -Eu duvido que ele tenha te chamado de demoníaca. Fitz te adora e até me pediu desculpas por quebrar o "código dos primos" e não te odiar.

Isso soava como algo que Fitz diria.

-E o que você disse? –eu queria saber, mas me arrependi na hora que falei. Será que eu queria mesmo ouvir a resposta?

As mãos de Darcy apertaram tanto o volante que eu achei que o negócio ia quebrar. Já estava para dizer para ele esquecer a pergunta, quando...

-Que é impossível te odiar e eu nem estava tentando, então ele não precisava sentir-se culpado. –ele falou por fim, um pequeno sorri de auto recirminação em sua boca.

Pai amado! Como assim? O que eu faço agora, o que eu falo agora? Esse homem quer me matar! Essa é a vingança dele.

Felizmente eu não tive que responder, porque nós chegamos ao meu carro. Nós trabalhamos juntos: Darcy enchendo o estepe e eu começando a trocar o pneu.

-Você vai ficar para o jantar? –ele me perguntou quando tudo estava pronto.

-Vou. Sua irmã é uma graça. –eu vi o bolo que tinha ficado no banco da frente –Eu tenho até a sobremesa.

XxX

Eu segui Darcy de volta para a casa, tentando me acalmar o tempo inteiro. Nada de reações extremas, está tudo bem, tudo sob controle. Eu consigo passar essa noite sem agir como uma idiota.

Meu maior problema nesse momento é o jeito que estou me sentindo perto de Darcy e isso não é nada bom. Só porque ele está sendo gente boa comigo, não quer dizer que...

Mas o que ele quis dizer que é impossível me odiar? Tipo, ele não pode ser afim de mim ainda né? Ou... Será que pode?

Nós chegamos a casa e Gina estava nos esperando.

-Podemos jantar na varanda? –ela perguntou animada –A noite está linda.

-Claro que podemos. –Darcy falou. Era óbvio que Fitz não estava exagerando, ele era mesmo um irmão babão –Lizzie trouxe a sobremesa.

Gina lançou um olhar confuso para mim, até ver a caixa na minha mão.

-Eu adoro os bolos desse lugar!

-Eu também. –admiti.

Sei lá se eu estava certa, mas sentia que esse era o começo de uma grande amizade. Gina Darcy era uma graça.

XxX

O jantar foi muito divertido. O jantarzinho em família na varanda foi incrível, principalmente porque a vista era bonita, a noite estava agradável e a comida também.

Claro, tinha a companhia. Gina era uma graça e tinha um jeito super doce e meio inseguro. O que só me fez odiar Wickham ainda mais! Ele tirou vantagem dela de uma forma muito cruel.

Se eu botar os olhos naquele filho de uma chocadeira eu o mato!

Darcy pareceu contente em nos deixar conversando e rindo, mas ele tinha esse sorriso que persistiu a noite toda.

Ah droga...

Quando nós terminamos de comer eu me ofereci para ajudar a Gina com a louça. Assim que terminamos ela deu uma desculpa muito estranha de ter que ir dormir e estudar (nessa ordem) e foi embora.

Eu estou com a leve impressão de que ela está tentando me jogar para cima do irmão dela. Obviamente ela devia saber que Darcy tinha tido algum interesse em mim (eu tenho certeza que foi aquele fofoqueiro do Fitz!) e não devia saber do que tinha acontecido no casamento.

-Você quer ver o resto da casa? –Darcy ofereceu.

-Eu aceito isso com chá. –respondi.

Então foi assim que nós terminamos conversando na sacada da segunda sala de tv daquela cabana. Sim, tinha duas. Vai que alguém está cansado demais para descer as escadas para ver tv, mesmo que todos os quartos tenham uma.

Gente rica. Eca.

-Sua irmã é incrível, Darcy. –eu falei com sinceridade –Ou eu deveria dizer... Will?

Darcy deu uma risada sem graça.

-Eu tinha certeza que isso ia aparecer. –ele me falou –Quer dizer que você vai parar de me chamar de Beyonce?

-Eu posso sempre passar para Eminem se você preferir.

-Não, obrigado. –ele revirou os olhos.

-Mas eu estava esperando algo pior. –eu falei por fim –Depois de tanto mistério, eu achei que seria algo pior que William.

-Hum... –Darcy pressionou os lábios.

Mas tinha algo no rosto dele...

-O que? –eu exigi –Desembucha.

-Ok. –ele falou por fim –Will é apelido, mas meu nome não é William.

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha e esperei.

-Você vai rir. –ele suspirou.

-Eu prometo tentar não rir muito. –falei séria.

Ele bufou.

-Fitzwilliam. –ele admitiu –Meu nome é Fitz...

Eu ja estava rindo. Tipo, muito. Sei la, não consegui me conter. Era tão inesperado! Quem põe esse nome no filho em pleno século XXI? Isso era terrível. Daí um pensamento me ocorreu.

-Pera ai! Por isso o Fitz chama Fitz? Não me diz que isso é um nome de família e todos os machos do clã Darcy chamam Fitzwilliam?

Darcy não respondeu nada, apenas pressionou os lábios. Só que isso ja era uma resposta.

Eu comecei a rir de novo.

-É o nome do meio dele. –Darcy bufou por fim –Você nem está tentando não rir!

-Desculpa. –pedi sem folêgo –Parei. –prometi.

-Eu não devia ter falado. –ele falou desanimado.

-Não, eu parei, juro! –falei me contendo –Eu acho que vou ficar com Darcy. Combina mais com você.

Ele revirou os olhos, mas ja estava voltando a sorrir. Nós ficamos um minuto em silêncio.

-Lizzie, você leu...

-Li. –eu falei por fim.

-Faltou algo naquela carta. –ele falou por fim –Faltou eu pedir desculpas.

-Não precisa. –eu falei sincera.

-Não? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Não. Eu andei pensando muito. –comecei com cuidado, olhos na caneca que ainda estava nas minhas mãos –E eu não vou negar que não acho legal o que aconteceu, mas no fim das contas a maior culpa de tudo nem é sua. Você fez o que achou que devia fazer como amigo. Eu meio que fingi que nunca fiz isso também com as meninas. Bom, talvez não na medida que vocês fizeram para o Bingley, mas... No fim das contas quem quis ir embora, quem quis fugir foi ele. O relacionamento era dos dois, as únicas pessoas que podem ser "culpadas" pelas coisas que aconteceram são eles.

Darcy estava em completo silêncio do meu lado.

-Então não, eu não acho que você precisa pedir desculpas. –eu terminei me virando para ele –Eu peço desculpas pelo que falei do Wickham. –admiti –Eu não devia ter acreditado nele com tanta facilidade.

-Bom, naquela época você não me conhecia muito bem. –ele cedeu com um certo desgosto –E nisso a culpa é totalmente minha.

Eu dei de ombros.

-A gente teve um sério problema de comunicação desde o começo. –eu falei –Você ficando quieto e eu sendo temperamental. E eu nem vou pedir desculpas por isso. Eu sou ruiva e é meu direito ser nervosinha.

Isso fez Darcy soltar uma risada surpresa.

-O que passou, passou, Darcy. –eu falei por fim –Agora está tudo bem.

-Mesmo? –ele perguntou com cuidado –Tudo mesmo? Nenhum rancor? Nem do que aconteceu no casamento?

-Nada. –eu garanti –Nós podemos tentar começar de novo. Por exemplo... –limpei minha garganta e fiquei super séria –Prazer. Eu sou Lizzie Bennet. –falei oferecendo a mão para ele.

Darcy abriu outro daqueles sorrisos incríveis que ele tinha e que agora pareciam não sair do rosto dele.

-Prazer. Eu sou Darcy. –ele apertou minha mão.

-Fitzwilliam Darcy! –eu provoquei.

Darcy riu, mas não soltou da minha mão.

Oh oh...

* * *

 **N/A: Os Bingley ficaram para o próximo capítulo.**

 **E preparem os corações que a Lizzie vai limpar o chão com o Charlie.**

 **Espero que vocês tenham curtido!**

 **B-jão**


	18. Capítulo 18

**N/A: JESUS AMADO! MIL PERDÕES PELA DEMORA T.T**

 **Juro que não foi de propósito, mas meu computador desistiu de viver e não há condições de comprar um novo, então... u.u**

 **Muito obrigada por toda a paciência e pelos comentários incríveis, vocês são os melhores! Vamos ao que interessa, porque ja perdemos muito tempo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Sou eu ou tem alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo aqui? Tipo, Darcy deveria me odiar, não devia? Ta, talvez "ódio" seja meio que demais, mas ele não devia estar...

Sei lá. Enfim.

Ah caramba! Sou eu ou esse homem ainda está me querendo?

Eu juro que não entendo! Ele mesmo fez uma lista dos meus defeitos! Eu não sou linda como a Jane, muito menos graciosa e delicada. Sinceramente, eu não to entendendo esse homem.

A verdade é que eu passei muito tempo refletindo sobre porquê Darcy estivera interessado em mim. Isso foi logo depois do casamento, mas eu nunca cheguei a nenhuma conclusão. Eu ainda não entendo muito bem.

Mas tudo bem, novo dia e coisa e tal. Eu devia ir para casa e conversar com as meninas. Elas vão me ajudar a entender o que está acontecendo.

Eu espero.

-Lizzie!

Eu desci as escadas só para dar de cara com o sorriso brilhante de Gina Darcy. Essa menina é uma preciosidade. Pensar que alguem fez algo tão...

-Vamos almoçar na cidade? –ela me perguntou. Havia algo cheio de esperança, mas ao mesmo tempo cheio de hesitação na voz dela.

Eu me pergunto se ela sempre foi insegura assim ou se foi aquele maldito do Wickham que a deixou assim.

-Eu adoraria almoçar com você. –falei sincera.

Sério, com o sorriso que ela me deu parecia que eu tinha dito que unicórnios existiam.

Nós tomamos café da manhã e passamos a manhã os três conversando e rindo. Os irmãos Darcy eram pessoas incríveis e era muito interessante ver os dois juntos. Darcy era meio super protetor com Gina. Eu acho que não da para julga-lo, levando em conta o que aconteceu, mas ele tem que dar espaço para Gina respirar.

Mesmo que seja bom que ela se sinta segura, Gina depende muito dele até para as menores decisões, como se ela buscasse a aprovação dele o tempo todo. O que aconteceu com ela foi terrível, mas se Darcy não parar de segurar a mão de Gina o tempo todo, talvez ela nunca se torne a mulher incrível e poderosa que eu sei que ela pode ser.

Mas eu não tenho como simplesmente jogar isso na roda. Eu mal conheço os dois.

-Nós devíamos ir. –Gina falou, levantando-se –Nós temos uma reserva.

Eu levantei e me espreguicei. Nós tínhamos ficado conversando na mesma varanda onde jantamos noite passada. O dia estava nublado, mas isso sim era normal para a Inglaterra.

Gina foi buscar a bolsa dela, então eu me virei para Darcy que ainda estava sentado.

-Você não vem? –perguntei de repente, percebendo que ele estava com cara de que ia ficar ali.

Gina tinha mesmo dito que íamos almoçar nós duas, mas de algum jeito eu tinha entendido que ele ia vir também.

-Não. –Darcy limpou a garganta –Na verdade eu vou almoçar em outro lugar, com outras pessoas.

A expressão dele estava guardada, como se ele estivesse com medo da minha reação por algum motivo.

-Ok. –eu respondi com cuidado.

Darcy respirou fundo.

-Lizzie, eu vou almoçar com...

-Darcy!

Eu não acredito. Essa voz irritante, falsa e estridente pertencia a uma única pessoa. Virei-me bem a tempo de ver Caroline e Charles Bingley aparecendo na porta da varanda. Por isso Darcy não tinha contado com quem ele ia almoçar.

A expressão de Caroline ao me ver ali foi cômica. Valeu meu dia, de verdade. Primeiro ela pareceu algo entre surpresa e chocada, então o queixo dela literalmente caiu e ela ficou ali me olhando com a boca aberta. Quase peguei meu telefone para tirar uma foto.

Charles, por outro lado, pareceu surpreso no começo, mas então abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Lizzie!

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –Caroline praticamente exigiu.

Darcy franziu o cenho, mas eu respondi antes dele.

-Eu passei a noite. –dei de ombros, mas me recusei a responder mais.

Eu nem vou fingir que sou educada com esse povo. Eles não merecem mais minha educação.

-É bom ver você, Lizzie. –Charles falou.

-Infelizmente eu não posso dizer o mesmo. –falei sem esconder minha expressão –Se vocês me dão lincença, eu vou almoçar com Gina.

A expressão do Charles foi algo entre choque e mágoa, mas eu não estou nem aí. Eu gostava muito dele, agora eu não sinto mais a necessidade de ser legal ou compreensiva com ele. A melhor parte é que eu não tenho mais que me forçar a ser educada com Caroline, que nunca suportei.

Eu saí dali sem dizer mais nada. E nunca me senti melhor em toda minha vida.

XxX

Gina estava muito nervosa enquanto dirigia para o restaurante. Ela ficava me lançando olhares preocupados o tempo todo.

-O que foi? –perguntei curiosa.

-Desculpa. –ela suspirou –Eu achei que íamos sair antes deles chegarem.

Ah, ela também sabia dessa.

-Tudo bem. –eu dei de ombros.

Gina abriu a boca, mas então fechou-a rapidamente. Ela pareceu extremamente pensativa o resto do caminho todo, até chegarmos em Windsor e sentarmos no restaurante.

Ela pediu um martini com muitas azeitonas e quando ele chegou ela deu um mega gole, como se quisesse forças, então me olhou.

-Darcy me contou tudo. –ela declarou por fim.

Eu senti meu rosto queimar de vergonha.

-Tudo o que? –eu perguntei, minha voz quase falhando.

-Tudo. –ela admitiu séria –Desde que te conheceu, até tudo o que aconteceu no casamento.

Meu deus! Onde tem um precípicio para se jogar quando se precisa de um? Eu virei meu copo de vinho.

-Lizzie... –Gina chamou com cuidado –Você ta bem?

-Eu não acredito que ele... –eu respirei fundo –Isso é humilhante.

-Não, eu juro que não foi assim! –Gina se apressou em dizer –Nós sempre contamos tudo um para o outro. Quando ele me disse que estava interessado em alguém eu fiquei muito feliz por ele.

Sério... Esses dois estão de conchavo para me matar de vergonha.

-Will sempre cuidou de mim e nunca dele mesmo. Era bom vê-lo interessado em alguém. –ela falou, torcendo o guardanapo de papel em seu colo –E ele falava tanto de você e de um jeito... Eu estava louca para te conhecer.

Ok, ficarei permanentemente vermelha a partir de hoje.

-E quando ele foi para o casamento... –Gina mordiscou o lábio inferior –Ele foi mesmo para te ver. E ele me contou sobre o que aconteceu.

-Até sobre a carta? –perguntei com cuidado.

-Até sobre o Wickham, se é o que você quer saber. –ela falou olhando para seu colo.

-Eu sinto muito que minha boca grande tenha forçado seu irmão a me contar isso. –falei sincera –É uma história muito pessoal.

-É. –Gina concordou –Mas eu não me importo que você saiba. O que aconteceu com ele, me machucou muito. Me destruiu por dentro. Por muito tempo eu me senti várias coisas: usada, idiota, suja... Eu me culpei por muito tempo, não queria sair do quarto, não queria ver ninguem. Eu tinha tanta vergonha de olhar para o Will. Ele sempre foi tão maravilhoso, tão incrível e eu fui tão burra!

Eu estendi minha mão e segurei a dela, sem dizer mais nada.

-Eu sabia que Will me amava, mas eu sentia tanta vergonha. Eu não acreditava que tinha feito meu irmão passar pela humilhação de... –ela respirou fundo –Eu fiz terapia muito tempo por causa dele e agora eu estou melhor. Eu entendo porque Will te contou. E eu não tenho ressentimento disso.

-Você deveria ter ressentimento de mim, isso sim. –eu apertei a mão dela.

-Por que? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Pelo fora fenomenal que eu dei no seu irmão? –sugeri meio sarcástica.

-Ele mereceu. –ela falou –Mas não diga a ele que eu disse isso. Ele nunca foi muito bom em falar com as pessoas e ele me disse o que falou. Humilhante.

-Com certeza. –eu concordei –Ele me criticou, disse que era falta de bom senso, mas que gostava de mim. Eu quase dei um tapa na cara dele.

Gina engasgou com sua água.

-Nossa, foi pior do que ele me disse. –ela falou por fim, limpando a garganta –Ele também me falou do que aconteceu com Charles e sua amiga. Isso me deixou muito desapontada com os dois.

-Eu ja conversei com ele disso. –eu falei –A parte dele nisso está perdoada. Bingley... Bom, eu não ligaria de nunca mais vê-lo.

-Eu não consigo acreditar que ele foi tão frio com Jane, apesar do que Will e Caroline pudessem dizer. –Gina falou, claramente desapontada.

-Passou. –eu dei de ombros –A vida é assim, infelizmente.

-Mas você não odeia o Will. –ela falou de repente.

-Não, claro que não. Como eu ja disse, tudo foi perdoado.

Os olhos dela começaram a brilhar.

-Não! –eu falei na hora –Eu só disse que ja passou, nem pense em...

-Vocês ficariam lindos juntos! –ela falou na hora –Você iria equilibrar o lado rabugento do Will!

-Gina... –eu respirei fundo –Como eu disse, passou. Ele nem deve sentir mais nada.

-Você ta louca? –ela estava me olhando como se eu fosse mesmo –Ele ainda é louco por você.

-Gina!

-É verdade! –ela insistiu –Você não sente nada mesmo?

Eu abri a boca. E fechei. E abri de novo. E fechei mais uma vez.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

-Você sente! –ela acusou –Você ja o beijou uma vez e você sente alguma coisa!

-Ok, parou, chega! –eu exigi, sentindo que minha cara ia explodir se ficasse mais vermelha –Isso é entre nós dois!

-Então você admite que tem alguma coisa entre vocês dois! –ela falou triunfante.

Eu vou me afogar na sopa.

XxX

Gina e eu conversamos por um bom pedaço do almoço, quando resolvemos voltar ja era mais de três da tarde.

Eu estivera torcendo para que todo esse tempo fosse o bastante para que Caroline e Charles fossem embora, mas aparentemente era pedir demais. Alguém la em cima me odeia.

Entrei em silêncio e subi correndo para o quarto onde estava ficando. Eu tinha que ir embora de qualquer jeito, era melhor começar a arrumar minhas coisas e dar um tempo para os Bingleys irem embora.

Eu já tinha terminado de arrumar tudo (tá, pra ser sincera eu tinha uma mochila com algumas camisetas e minha escova de dente ali), quando alguem bateu na porta do quarto.

-Entra. –falei achando que era a Gina.

Não era.

-Lizzie.

Virei-me na hora e dei de cara com Charles ali. Se tivesse um vaso ao alcance eu teria arremessado na cabeça dele com certeza absoluta.

-O que você quer, Bingley? –exigi cruzando meus braços.

Ele pareceu hesitar por um segundo diante da minha atitude, mas então pareceu resolver-se.

-Lizzie, desculpa se eu...

-Não. –eu falei com simplicidade.

-O que? –Bingley perguntou chocado.

-Não, eu não te desculpo. –falei com bastante clareza para ele me entender direitinho –Não desperdice seu tempo, muito menos o meu. Eu não te desculpo.

Bingley parecia pra la de chocado agora. Eu imagino que ele esteja mesmo, porque o tempo todo que ele me viu eu nunca fui nada além de mega educada com ele. E isso sim foi um puta desperdício da minha boa educação.

-Lizzie... –ele começou de novo.

-Não, você vai ficar bem quietinho e me escutar agora. Afinal, você veio atrás de mim. –eu me aproximei dele e o cutuquei no peito com meu dedo indicador –Eu gostava de você, Bingley. Muito! Eu aguentei conviver com a secura do Darcy e a grosseria da sua irmã porque você era um cara legal e alguém que tratava a Jane de uma maneira incrível! Você foi gente boa e paciente com todas nós, muito mais do que nós merecemos, eu admito. Mas você jogou tudo no lixo quando agiu como um babaca covarde!

-Eu...

-Você sumiu e mandou _um e-mail_ pra Jane! Dizendo que "se divertiu" com ela. –eu quase gritei para ele –Você deixou a víbora da sua irmã e a anta do seu melhor amigo ditarem sua vida! E eu ignorei todo o racismo da Caroline, a Jane ignorou todo o racismo da sua irmã, porque você era para ser diferente! Era pra ser especial! E no primeiro problema que apareceu você fugiu com o rabo entre as pernas sem dar a Jane a chance de se explicar. Então não, Bingley, eu não vou te desculpar, eu não vou ouvir seus motivos. Ficou claro?

Os olhos de Charles estavam arregalados e a boca dele estava aberta, mas ele nem estava mais tentando falar. De todo o tempo que ele passou com Jane, eu acho que nunca vi Bingley sem sorrir ou sem ao menos parecer em paz e tranquilo.

Eu também sei que a pessoa mais magoada com tudo isso é a Jane. A dor da coisa toda não é minha e não estou tentando fazer parecer que é. Mas Bingley machucou a Jane, a pessoa mais gentil do mundo. Eu não vou ser legal com ele. Além do mais, ele veio me pedir desculpas. Só estou dizendo a verdade.

De repente foi como se ele murchasse. Os ombros dele caíram e a expressão também, porém Charles não disse nada. Havia uma certa conformidade nos olhos e nas linhas do rosto dele.

-Eu fui sincero mais cedo, Lizzie. –ele falou por fim –Foi bom ver você. Tchau.

Eu vi Charles saindo com certa tristeza. Por que as pessoas têm que ser tão burras? Por que deixar outras pessoas estragarem nossas vidas desse jeito? Por que essas coisas não eram mais simples?

Sério, ta na hora de eu ir pra casa. Eu preciso pensar nisso tudo.

Joguei minha mochila sobre o meu ombro. Deixa para lá que os Bingley ainda estão lá, eu preciso ir embora.

Estava caminhando para a porta quando ela se abriu de repente e Darcy entrou no quarto.

-Você está indo embora. –ele parecia chocado pelo fato.

-Bom, eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã. –eu indiquei.

-Eu achei que você ia passar a noite e voltar amanhã cedo. –ele falou com cuidado.

-Eu não posso, não tenho roupa para ir daqui direto para o trabalho. –e olha que é verdade, eu nem estava dando desculpa.

-Você não está indo por causa de... –ele brecou.

-Não. –garanti –Eu realmente tenho que ir.

Darcy suspirou e passou a mão nos cabelos.

-Lizzie... –ele respirou fundo e deu um passo para a frente –A Gina está voltando para a cidade comigo. Podemos jantar juntos essa semana? –havia muita esperança na voz dele.

-Claro que sim. –respondi na hora –Eu adoraria ver vocês de novo.

O rosto dele se iluminou em outro daqueles sorrisos, provando de novo que esse homem devia sorrir o tempo todo.

-Foi ótimo ver você, Lizzie. –ele falou sincero, dando outro passo para frente –Foi bom ter uma chance de acertar as coisas.

-Verdade. –concordei –Foi muito bom ver você, Darcy.

Darcy respirou fundo e pareceu tomar algum tipo de decisão. Ele deu mais um passo para frente e pegou minha mão.

Opa... Isso ta estranho. Ou sou eu? Não, ta estranho, ta...

-Lizzie, eu... –ele parou e respirou fundo –Eu só queria dizer que...

-Darcy? –eu chamei com cuidado.

Ele levantou minha mão e deixou um beijo na palma dela. Acho que meu cérebro deu curto circuito e meu coração explodiu aqui.

-Você acha que há alguma chance de...

Meu celular começou a tocar super alto e eu quase fui parar no teto de susto. Eu tirei o aparelho do meu bolso.

-Desculpa, é a Jane. –eu falei, sentindo meu rosto pegar fogo –Só um minuto. –atendi -Jane?

 _-Lizzie, você tem que voltar agora._ –a voz dela era urgente, praticamente desesperada.

-Calma la, Jane. –falei preocupada –O que foi?

 _-É a Lydia!_

-O que aconteceu com ela? –perguntei ainda mais preocupada.

 _-Ela estava saindo com um cara. Ninguem sabia quem era._ –as palavras da Jane estavam quase se enrolando no desespero de falar logo _–Ela estava mantendo meio que em segredo._

-Jane, o que aconteceu? –eu exigi, quase entrando em pânico.

 _-Era o George Wickham, Lizzie! E ele filmou os dois e está querendo dinheiro para não por na internet!_

Eu não estava ouvindo mais nada, porque era como se minha cabeça estivesse flutuando. Não, não! Isso não era possível!

-Lizzie!

As vozes combinadas de Jane e Darcy me fizeram despertar. Darcy estava olhando para mim, muito preocupado.

-Eu estou voltando agora mesmo. –eu prometi a Jane desligando o telefone.

-Lizzie, o que foi? –Darcy quis saber quando eu tentei passar por ele.

-Eu tenho que ir embora. A Lydia...

-O que houve? –ele perguntou, me segurando.

-Wickham fez para ela o que fez para Gina. –eu falei desesperada.

-O que?

Nós dois viramos para a porta diante do som de desespero. Gina estava parada ali. Ela tinha ouvido tudo.

-Gina. Desculpa, eu...

-O Wickham estava com a sua amiga? –ela perguntou preocupada.

-Eu não sei como isso aconteceu. –eu falei frustrada –Eu saí com...

Foi aí que eu me toquei. A Lydia nunca conheceu o George. Eu falei dele algumas vezes, mas nada nunca muito específico e depois que nós paramos de nos ver eu nunca mais toquei no assunto, muito menos contei a história do Darcy para elas.

Meu deus, eu podia ter evitado isso.

-Eu tenho que ir. –declarei pegando minhas coisas e me apressando para fora do quarto.

-Lizzie, espera. –Darcy me pegou pela mão –Ele quer dinheiro?

-Que nós não temos! –eu falei frustrada –Lydia não vem de uma família rica, eu nem posso imaginar o que ele acha que vai conseguir.

Gina parecia estar branca como a parede. Darcy olhou de mim para ela, claramente preocupado.

-Lizzie, eu... –ele lançou outro olhar para ela –Eu sinto muito por isso. Se houver algo...

-Não, nós vamos dar um jeito. –eu falei decidida –Obrigada pelo fim de semana incrível.

-Por nada. –ele falou, mas havia uma certa tristeza no olhar dele.

Eu me despedi de Gina, mas ela mal respondeu. Tudo bem, eu tinha que ir.

* * *

 **N/A: TOMA BINGLEY! Achei foi pouco, mas enfim...**

 **Agora a coisa ficou feia, então... Vamos ver mais ai, porque eu demorei pra postar ;)**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Eu nunca dirigi tão rápido em toda minha vida. Graças a Deus não topei com nenhum guarda. Fui de Windsor a Londres em tempo recorde.

Quando eu tirei a chave da bolsa para abrir a porta de casa, minha mão tremia. Eu ja tinha pensado em mil coisas terríveis e me sentia a beira das lágrimas.

O andar de baixo da casa estava no mais completo silêncio, então eu subi as escadas correndo. Lydia dividia o quarto com Kitty e foi la que eu encontrei todas.

Lydia estava sentada no meio da cama, lágrimas escorrendo do seu rosto e todas as meninas em volta. Assim que ela me viu levantou-se correndo e se jogou nos meus braços.

-Eu sou uma idiota. –ela falou entre lágrimas.

-Claro que não! –falei na hora, abraçando-a –Ele é um animal, Lydia. Isso não vai ficar assim.

-Se meus pais sonharem com isso... –ela chorou –Meu pai... Meu deus!

-O que ele quer? –eu quis saber.

-20 mil libras. –Kitty falou, sua voz fraca.

-20 mil libras? –repeti incrédula –De onde ele acha que nós temos tanto dinheiro assim?

-Eu não tenho ideia. –Lydia falou em prantos.

-Ok, calma. –eu pedi respirando fundo –Vamos conversar sobre isso. Me conta tudo, desde o começo.

Lydia me explicou que conheceu George um dia quando estava chegando do mercado. Ele estava caminhando na calçada e a ajudou com as sacolas. Eu percebi que esse foi um dia que nós tínhamos marcado de sair e ele chegou aqui bem mais cedo. Ele se apresentou como Wicky (ele brincou que era um apelido tonto mesmo) e pediu o telefone dela. Eu repensei todas as vezes que falei dele e me toquei que sempre o chamei só de George, nunca falei do sobrenome dele para elas.

Ele estava saindo comigo e com Lydia ao mesmo tempo, uma das razões de ele não ter ido a festa do Bingley, provavelmente.

-Eu não sabia que ele estava filmando. –Lydia falou em meio as lágrimas.

-Nem que você soubesse, Lydia. –Jane falou de forma firme –Essas coisas são íntimas e não devem ser usadas dessa forma! Eu não acredito que ele...

-A questão é o dinheiro! –Mary falou inconformada –Como ele acha que você tem tanto?

Foi aí que eu me lembrei de algo. Quando George me perguntou da casa eu disse que era de uma amiga minha. As outras meninas sempre falavam da casa como "nossa", mas eu nunca me senti a vontade para chamar assim, ja que nós não pagamos nem aluguel.

Eu falo "a casa de uma amiga", mas Lydia (e as demais) tendem a falar "minha casa". Ele pode muito bem ter entendido que a casa era dela, logo ela tinha que ter dinheiro. Uma casa em Notting Hill não é barato.

Meu deus, que bagunça.

Acabei contando a todas a história que Darcy me contara de como conhecia Wickham e o que ele fizera para Georgiana.

Havia essa voz dentro de mim insistindo que eu poderia ter feito algo para previnir tudo isso.

-Nem pense nisso, Lizzie. –Lydia falou de repente.

-Oi?

-Eu sei o que você está pensando e você está errada. –ela falou gentilmente –Você não podia ter feito nada para prevenir isso.

-Eu podia...

-Não ia adiantar nada. –Lydia insistiu. As outras meninas nem abriram a boca –Você podia ter contado a história inteira, mas você não sabia que eu estava saindo com ele e eu não saberia que era o mesmo cara. E você sabe que eu sempre fui teimosa...

-Lydia... –eu suspirei –Isso pode não ser culpa minha, mas com certeza não é culpa sua. Ele é um o criminoso. Extorsão é um crime grave e não é a primeira vez que ele faz isso. Quais foram as exigências dele?

-20 mil em três dias ou ele vai mandar o vídeo para nossos pais, os colegas de trabalho da Lydia e colocar na internet para quem mais se interessar. –foi Kitty quem respondeu.

-Como ele te falou isso? –eu insisti.

-Pessoalmente. –Lyidia informou –Ele veio até aqui.

Eu passei a mão pelos cabelos.

-O que vamos fazer, Lizzie? –Jane me perguntou preocupada, mordiscando seu lábio inferior.

-Isso depende. –eu falei sinceramente.

-Do que? –Mary quis saber.

-Do que a Lydia quer. –eu admiti sincera –Nós podemos tentar arrumar o dinheiro sem falar com ninguem. Eu conversei recentemente com Emma, talvez ela nos ajude.

Todos olhamos para Lydia. Ela estava mordendo o canto do seu dedão, como ela costumava fazer quando ficava nervosa. Se continuasse assim ele ia ficar em carne viva.

-Eu sei o que eu quero. –ela declarou por fim –Mas acho que precisamos ligar para ele.

XxX

Eu não vou negar: o plano da Lydia me chocou muito. Nós perguntamos várias vezes se ela tinha certeza, mas ela garantiu que sim, era isso que queria.

Eu liguei para Emma, Jane ligou para Marianne e assim por diante. Obviamente nós não conseguimos 20 mil libras (isso é muito dinheiro, principalmente nessa economia e sem termos como ligar para os nossos pais por socorro). Felizmente Jane, Mary e eu somos um poucos mais prevenidas e temos poupanças (mesmo elas não sendo la essas coisas).

No tempos que tínhamos conseguimos 13 mil libras, o que já é muito e não foi fácil de conseguir.

Assim que arrumamos o dinheiro Lydia ligou para Wickham e pediu para ele vir até nossa casa. Ela conversou com ele sozinha e falou do dinheiro. Ele fez charme a princípio, revirou os olhos, falou que tinha certeza de que ela poderia conseguir mais. Por fim ele aceitou o dinheiro como "uma entrada". Ele disse que ia dar mais alguns dias para ela conseguir o resto.

Quando ele foi embora Lydia desmanchou no sofá.

-Deu certo? –ela quis saber.

-Eu gravei tudo. –Mary garantiu –Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

-Ele fez isso comigo e com a irmã do Darcy. Vai saber com quantas mais. –Lydia soltou um suspiro cansado –Alguém tem que para-lo. Minha fama ja não é la essas coisas.

-Nós vamos ficar do seu lado. –Jane garantiu –Não importa o que os outros digam, o que aconteceça daqui para frente. Nós vamos ficar com você.

Os olhos de Lydia se encheram de lágrimas e ela abraçou Jane.

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, nós fomos para uma delegacia prestar queixa de extorsão.

* * *

 **N/A: Esse ficou bem mais curto, mas espero que vocês tenham curtido.**

 **Ja estamos bem perto do final, então preparem-se pra grandes emoções!**

 **COMENTEM!**

 **B-jão**


	20. Capítulo 20

**N/A:** **ALELUIA IRMÃOS!**

 **Sim, eu voltei. Natal realmente é um época de milagres. u.u**

 **Eu sinto muito mesmo pelo sumiço, não foi de propósito.**

 **Boas notícias... Eu tenho dois capítulos pra vocês.**  
 **Má notícia? São os últimos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

As semanas que seguiram a denúncia foram torturantes. O primeiro detetive com quem falamos fez de tudo (desde botar a culpa na Lydia, até falar que não era para tanto) para que nós não levassemos o caso para frente. Nós conseguimos nos livrar dele e arrumar outra pessoa para cuidar do caso.

Wickham foi preso e, felizmente, a juíza recusou fiança a ele e o processo começou. A princípio o advogado dele quis fazer um acordo com Lydia: a devolução do dinheiro pelo fim do processo.

Lydia, que estava tirando forças sabe Deus de onde, recusou a oferta. Não era pelo dinheiro, era pelo o que ele estava fazendo.

Nós estávamos apertadas com a coisa toda. Eu não podia pegar o caso para ela, porque não era minha especialidade, mas estava fazendo o possível, porque não tinha como pagarmos um advogado para cuidar da coisa toda.

Lydia chorou milhares de vezes e nós choramos com ela. Eventualmente os pais dela ficaram sabendo e isso sim foi terrível. Principalmente porque a mãe dela queria que ela parasse com a coisa toda, já que o caso estava recebendo atenção da mídia, por ser um dos primeiros do tipo a ir a julgamento para valer e por todos os casos de revenge porn que andavam aparecendo pelo país. Lydia costumava brincar e dizer que pelo menos iam criar uma lei baseada nela.

Não era um grande consolo, mas era melhor que nada.

Sinceramente, eu estava começando a acreditar que a coisa toda ia se arrastar infinitamente e morria de medo que não ia dar em nada.

E daí o inacreditável aconteceu.

-Acabaram de me ligar! –Lydia gritou entrando na sala.

-O que foi? –Kitty perguntou preocupada. Ela estivera em frangalhos, vendo sua irmã sofrer e não podendo fazer nada para ajudar.

-Uma outra vitíma apareceu para depor! –ela falou, olhos arregalados, bochechas rosadas –E vocês não têm ideia de quem é!

-Quem? –Jane exigiu.

-Georgiana Darcy. –ela falou.

Ah-meu-deus!

-Você tem certeza? –perguntei me levantando.

-Sim! –Lydia confirmou, embora também parecesse chocada –Acabaram de me avisar.

-Isso é ótimo! Ela está finalmente lutando contra o que ele fez com ela. –falei maravilhada.

-Correndo o risco de soar insensível, isso também é bom por outro motivo. –Kitty indicou –Se a Georgiana entrar no processo, ela vai trazer o nome da família dele. E o dinheiro.

Sim, Kitty estava correndo o sério risco de soar como uma aproveitadora, mas ela estava certa. O processo não estava sendo fácil para nós, emocional e financeiramente falando. Havia tantos obstaculos no caminho.

Porém, Gina não só era considerada uma menina de ouro, ela tinha uma família inteira de advogados, além de... Bom, dinheiro.

Mas se ela estava entrando no processo, será que Darcy...

Eu mal tinha pensado nele esses dias, porque tudo estava tão tétrico em casa e a preocupação com o processo parecia tomar todo o meu tempo e meu cérebro.

Só que, as vezes, de noite quando eu devia estar dormindo, eu ficava repensando aquela cena no quarto e o que teria acontecido se o telefone não tivesse tocado. Eu sentia que o momento tinha ficado para trás e, agora com Gina aparecendo no processo, nunca voltaria.

Darcy quis tanto protege-la de tudo aquilo e agora ela fora arrastada de volta por minha causa. Eu não estou achando que ele vai estar muito feliz comigo.

E sim, eu sei que falei mil vezes que não ligava, mas todos ja sabemos a essa altura do campeonato que isso é uma mentira deslavada. Em algum momento (prefiro nem saber qual exatamente) me apaixonei por Darcy.

Isso é ridídulo e tão clichê que nem merece ser comentado. Francamente.

Vai passar. Eu tenho certeza.

Vou tratar como um resfriado.

Ele nem é tudo isso.

Existem muitos advogados de cabelo escuro por ai.

Olhos verdes também.

E que chamam Fitzwilliam.

E que são enxeridos e ridiculamente leais.

Milhares. Um em cada esquina.

Merda.

A entrada de Georgiana Darcy no processo só aumentou o circo da mídia. Se quando apenas a Lydia estava fazendo a denúncia pessoas estavam a acusando de estar se vingando de um ex-namorado ou querendo aparecer, tudo mudou quando Gina apareceu para dar apoio.

Gina foi extremamente corajosa, ela mostrou a cara e deu as declarações dela, colocando-se ao lado de Lydia e fazendo questão de afirmar que as duas eram vítimas do mesmo homem sem escrúpulos.

O que mais nos surpreendeu foi que, depois da entrada de Gina, outras duas garotas se apresentaram para fazerem exatamente a mesma denúncia contra George.

A partir daí a coisa ficou insana. Acho que não é segredo para ninguem no mundo o quanto britânicos amam tablóides e escândalos e essa história não era diferente.

A mídia estava circulando como abutres e oportunistas apareciam de todos os lados, desde amigos e supostas ex-namoradas de Wikcham defendendo-o, até outras suspostas ex-namoradas que diziam ter passado pelo mesmo.

Lydia recebeu de convites para posar nua até para estrelar um reality show. Foi um pesadelo que parecia não ter fim.

A única parte boa de tudo isso (e sim, isso nos faz soar absurdamente oportunistas) é que a família Darcy pagou o processo todo. O mesmo advogado que estava cuidando de Gina cuidou de Lydia e das duas outras meninas.

Fitz e Darcy estavam la em todos as seções que aconteceram, mas nós nunca conseguíamos falar. Fitz abanou para mim algumas vezes de longe, Darcy não tirava os olhos de Georgiana.

Todas nós tivemos que depor, principalmente eu por ter saído com ele primeiro, Jane porque chegou a conhece-lo, Darcy e Fitz pela história que tinham com ele.

Wickham tinha um advogado maldito que gostava de fazer parecer que a culpa era do mundo, mas nunca do cliente dele. Mesmo com o vídeo que nós tínhamos de ele forçando Lydia a paga-lo para não vazar a sex tape, o cara quis fazer parecer que tudo tinha sido ideia dela.

O dia final, quando nós fomos para receber o veredicto, foi o mais longo de minha vida.

George Wickham foi sentenciado a cinco anos de prisão. A decisão foi baseada no número de vezes que ele cometeu o crime de extorsão e no vídeo que Lydia apresentou.

Nós tínhamos plena consciência de que isso só aconteceu porque a família Darcy entrou no julgamento. Eles tinham dinheiro, poder e conexões, obviamente que um Zé ninguem como George ia perder batendo de frente com eles. Se só Lydia estivesse no caso, as coisas provavelmente não teriam terminado tão bem.

O juiz ainda fez questão de dar uma bronca nas quatro vítimas por "se colocarem naquela situação". Eu juro que minha vontade foi mandar aquele filho de uma porca a puta que pariu, mas Jane apertou minha mão e me lembrou que cadeia não era divertido.

Eu nem conseguia acreditar que tinha terminado. Lydia abraçou Georgiana e agradeceu-a pela ajuda.

-Não, Lydia. Muito pelo contrário. –Gina falou tomando o rosto de Lydia entre as mãos –Obrigada por ser corajosa por todas nós. Obrigada por ter dado o primeiro passo. Você tirou uma sombra do meu coração.

Nós fomos para casa chorar juntas de alívio, alegria e um pouco de raiva também. Nos dias que seguiram Emma veio nos visitar, além de Marianne Dashwood. Era triste rever as meninas nessa situação, mas também era bom estar perto de novo.

Pelo menos agora tudo tinha terminado.

Claro, ainda tinha gente ligando atrás de Lydia para pedir entrevista, coisas terríveis foram ditas sobre ela na internet –nós cinco deletamos nossos Facebooks –mas as coisas iam voltar ao normal.

A chefe de Lydia foi muito mais compreensiva do que eu jamais achei que seria e ela ainda tinha seu emprego. Como Jane dizia, nós tínhamos que nos agarrar ao que púdessemos no momento.

Uma semana depois do fim do julgamento, nós estávamos comendo pizza na cozinha quando a campainha tocou.

-Se for um repórter eu dou um tiro nele. –Lydia declarou frustrada.

-Deixa que eu abro. –Kitty ofereceu levantando-se –E ja mando a merda também.

Nós ouvimos a porta se abrindo e logo em seguida sendo fechada com força.

-Kitty? –Mary chamou preocupada –Quem era?

Kitty apareceu na cozinha, branca como uma fantasma.

-Eu acabei de bater a porta na cara do Bingley. –ela falou em choque.

-Charles Bingley? –Lydia repetiu em choque.

Kitty fez que sim com a cabeça.

-O que ele queria? –eu exigi.

-Não sei! Eu vi a cara dele e entrei em pânico! –Kitty defendeu-se.

A campainha tocou de novo Lydia, Kitty e Mary olharam automaticamente para a porta, ams eu olhei para Jane. Ela estava torcendo os dedos e olhando para eles.

-Jane... Se ele está aqui é para falar com você. –eu falei gentilmente –Mas você não tem que falar com ele. Nós podemos manda-lo embora.

Jane mordiscou o lábio inferior.

-Você acha que eu deveria? –ela perguntou por fim.

-Você não tem que fazer nada que não queira. –respondi séria –Você não deve nada a ele.

-Eu devo a mim mesma. –ela falou por fim –Eu vou falar com ele.

Eita...

-Posso dar um tapa nele depois que a conversa terminar? –Lydia perguntou.

-Se ela puder eu também quero! –Mary apressou-se em dizer.

-Ninguem vai dar um tapa em ninguém. –me apressei a dizer, embora eu até quisesse dar um tapa nele.

-Eu vou falar com ele. –Jane declarou firme, como se estivesse falando consigo mesma –Vocês... Esperam aqui.

-Mas se a gente ficar aqui... –Kitty começou a dizer, mas uma cotovelada de Lydia a calou.

Jane saiu para atender a porta.

-Pra que isso? –Kitty perguntou, passando a mão em suas costelas, onde o cotovelo de Lydia acertou-a.

-Porque você estava para dizer que nós íamos conseguir ouvir a conversa. –Lydia falou como se fosse óbvio –E é exatamente o que eu quero fazer.

-Será que devíamos ouvir mesmo? –eu perguntei preocupada.

As outras três me olharam como se eu fosse louca. É, nós íamos ouvir de qualquer jeito.

Nós ouvimos a porta abrir, mas nenhuma palavra foi dita por parte da Jane, ela devi estar falando muito baixo, porque ouvimos perfeitamente Bingley falar oi e dizer que ela parecia bem. Ele perguntou por nós, mas também não ouvimos a resposta.

Os passos dos dois indicaram que eles estavam entrando na sala e então sim ia dar pra ouvir a conversa.

-O que você quer, Bingley? –Jane perguntou.

A voz dela não era exatamente fria. A Jane nunca era uma pessoa fria, ela não usava indiferença ou escudos quando falava com as pessoas, porque não era assim. Ela podia estar magoada e brava com Bingley (como tinha todo o direito), mas nunca ia dizer coisas com a intenção de magoa-lo, porque ela estava acima desse tipo de atitude.

Jane podia não ser fria, mas a voz dela mostrava que Bingley não devia estar ali.

-Eu precisava falar com você. –ele falou por fim.

Jane suspirou.

-Sobre o que?

-Nós.

-Não existe "nós", Bingley. Você foi embora. –mais uma vez não era cruel, era um lembrete.

-Eu sei e eu me arrependo disso. –ele apressou-se em dizer –Eu devia...

-O que? –ela cortou de repente, um pouco impaciente –Ter falado comigo? Me dado uma chance de me explicar? Não ter ouvido a cobra da sua irmã? –agora ela estava mais brava.

-Eita... –Lydia falou do meu lado.

-Sh! –Kitty e Mary fizeram ao mesmo tempo.

-Sim, eu devia. –ele falou –Eu admito que eu errei, Jane, e não passou um dia sem que eu me arrependesse.

-Só tem um problema, Bingley. –ela indicou –Passou muito tempo. Você demorou demais para se arrepender, você não acha?

-Eu precisei pensar. –ele se defendeu –Eu sei que Caroline não é a melhor das pessoas, mas ela é minha irmã e Darcy é meu melhor amigo.

-Eu não estou falando que você devia ter virado as costas para sua família e seus amigos, Bingley. Eu estou dizendo que você devia ter falado comigo, porque era comigo que você estava saindo. Se você tinha dúvidas, receios, era comigo que devia ter falado.

Nossa, a coisa tava ficando séria mesmo. Eu e as meninas trocamos olhares.

-Eu sei disso, Jane...

-Não adianta você saber, Charles! –ela cortou, finalmente irritada –Não adianta você dizer que sabe disso tudo, que está arrependido, que não devia ter ido embora. Não adianta nada disso, porque você foi embora e foi acreditando o pior de mim. O fato de você estar arrependido não diz nada, porque isso não é mais que sua obrigação como um ser humano decente.

Jesus amado, nunca, em toda minha vida e anos de amizade, vi a Jane tão furiosa com alguem. Eu estava orgulhosa, de verdade.

Nós ouvimos o suspiro de Charles.

-Eu só queria outra chance, Jane. –ele falou por fim.

-Eu não posso te dar outra chance. –ela falou sincera –Não agora. Nós podemos ser amigos, só porque eu sei que você é uma pessoa boa, Charles. Mas nada mais que isso.

Nós quatro ficamos em absoluto silêncio, respirações presas.

-Então... Não há mais chances? –ele perguntou, a voz derrotada.

-Agora não. –Jane respondeu sincera.

Eu não sei se Bingley estava percebendo o que Jane estava realmente dizendo. Ela não disse que as chances dele estavam terminadas para sempre. Ela disse "agora não", o que queria dizer...

-Tudo bem. –ele falou por fim –Se eu posso ter sua amizade depois de tudo, já me considero uma pessoa feliz.

Pontos para ele por parecer realmente sincero com essa frase.

Os dois trocaram mais algumas palavras breves, antes de Charles se despedir e ir embora. Nós esperamos até a porta da frente fechar antes de corrermos para a sala.

-Minha heroína! –Kitty declarou abraçando Jane.

-Por favor me diz que tem vodka. –Jane pediu abraçando Kitty de volta, mas olhando para Lydia.

-Colega, por essa eu vou abrir a importada. –Lydia prometeu. 

* * *

**N/A: Jane fez bem em deixar o Bingley sofrer um pouco mais. Ele merece. Affe.**

 **Obviamente eu não entendo muito de processos, mas eu achei um fim apropriado.**

 **Me digam o que vocês acharam!**

 **Vamos para o último?**


	21. Capítulo 21

**N/A:** **AGORA É O ÚLTIMO T.T**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Jane e Bingley estavam se esforçando nesse negócio de serem amigos. Nós todas sabíamos que eventualmente os dois iam voltar, principalmente porque apesar de tudo a Jane ainda gostava dele. Porém era bom vê-la fazendo o moço se esforçar um pouco.

Alías, pouco uma ova. Jane estava fazendo Bingley agir como gente, conhecer todos os amigos dela, a família dela e parar com essa mania de querer pagar tudo e agradar todos o tempo todo. Ela também deixou bem claro que os dois não estavam namorando.

No começo Bingley parecia um pouco perdido, desnorteado. Acho que tinha muito a ver com o fato de nós não estarmos ajudando em nada e deixando óbvio que ele não estava totalmente perdoado. Nós não estávamos sendo grossas ou nada, porque também não tinha nem necessidade disso, mas não estávamos mais nos matando pra ser legais com ele.

Mas o menino merece crédito. Bingley tem sido atencioso e educado, sem ser capacho. O relacionamento dos dois não era mais aquela coisa fofa de filmes da Disney, onde tudo parecia perfeito o tempo todo. Agora eles conversavam, debatiam e descordavam um do outro. Parecia bem mais saudável.

Eu não dou um mês pra eles voltarem.

Com tanta coisa indo bem eu devia ter desconfiado de que algo estava para acontecer e me por pra baixo. Karma não ia me deixar em paz por muito tempo (como ele ja provou diversas vezes).

E meu problema veio em forma de Catherine De Bourgh.

Era terça-feira e eu estava voltando do meu almoço, quando Paul (meu chefe) veio falar comigo.

-Você não está nos deixando, não é? –ele me perguntou, quase em desespero –Nós ja perdemos Charlotte para a De Bourgh!

-Oi?

-Eu sei que você pode achar que la você terá mais oportunidades. –ele continuou, obviamente agitado –Mas você é uma parte do nosso time e deveria considerar seu futuro conosco!

-Paul...

-Nós podemos discutir um aumento! –ele declarou de repente –Claro, nada tão astronomico, a economia não está la essas coisas...

-Paul! –eu chamei de forma firme –O que está acontecendo? –exigi, porque ele me deixou confusa. A não ser pelo aumento, nós definitivamente vamos falar disso depois.

-Catherine De Bourgh está aqui para falar com você. –ele falou como se fosse óbvio –Eu tenho certeza de que ela veio te oferecer um trabalho, mas você não vai aceitar né?

-O QUE? –eu acho que isso saiu mais alto do que devia.

Mas sério, quem pode me julgar? E eu não tenho metade da ingenuidade que o Paul parece ter. Essa mulher não está aqui para me contratar, disso eu tenho certeza absoluta.

-Onde ela está? –eu perguntei para Paul.

-Na sala de reunião 2. Mas, Lizzie...

-Nós vamos falar daquele aumento, Paul. –eu informei o chefe, antes de seguir para a sala.

Catherine estava sim, esperando por mim, sentada na cabeceira da mesa, como uma rainha esperando por seus servos. Sério, eu quase olhei em volta procurando o cara abanando a madame com a folha de bananeira.

-Miss Bennet. –ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não levantou –Eu tenho certeza de que você sabe porque eu estou aqui.

Ah, então vai ser assim né? Nem vamos fingir que somos educadas? Ok, vamos ver então.

-Eu não tenho a mínima ideia. –falei sem preocupação alguma, puxando a cadeira na cabeceira oposta da mesa e sentando sem cerimônia alguma.

Catherine estreitou os olhos.

-Você acha mesmo que pode usar minha família desse jeito sem consequências? –ela exigiu.

-Usar sua família? –eu repeti chocada.

O que essa mulher andou fumando?

-Não se faça de desentendida, senhorita Bennet. –do jeito que ela falou meu nome parecia que ele tinha um gosto ruim –Eu ja tinha percebido no casamento que você estava se jogando para o meu sobrinho...

-Oi?

-E eu achei que era pelo dinheiro e o prestígio, mas você tinha outra coisa em mente, não é? –ela continuou, me ignorando totalmente –Você queria usa-lo e Gina para livrar a cara da vagabunda da sua amiga.

-Como você se atreve? –eu exigi me levantando –Meu relacionamento com seus sobrinhos não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu com a Lydia.

-Ah, por favor. –ela revirou os olhos –Não venha se fazer de ofendida para cima de mim. Que conveniente você estar na casa dos dois bem quando você recebeu a ligação, não é? Na frente da pobre da Gina! Você não tem respeito algum pelo que ela passou?

-Muito pelo contrário. Eu só tenho respeito por ela. Ao contrário de você, que não tem respeito nenhum pelo que minha amiga passou. –eu falei –Você obviamente não sabe de nada ao meu respeito para estar jogando esse tipo de acusação ridicula e sem fundamento na minha cara. Antes de mais nada, seu sobrinho querido é quem estava atrás de mim. Eu não preciso do dinheiro de ninguém, porque eu sei me cuidar. Gina entrou no processo porque ela quis, porque ela é muito mais forte do que vocês imaginam.

-Escute aqui, mocinha... –ela começou se levantando.

-Não, escute aqui você. –eu cortei, fuzilando-a com o olhar –Você fale o que quiser de mim, eu não estou nem aí se você acha que eu sou uma vagabunda atrás de dinheiro. Sua opinião não me serve de nada e a minha opinião a seu respeito não poderia ser pior. Agora você não ouse atacar minhas irmãs e não ouse dizer que eu faria qualquer coisa para magoar a Gina.

-Quem você pensa que é para falar comigo nesse tom?

-Quem você pensa que é para vir até o meu trabalho me ofender dessa forma? –eu retruquei –Você pode muito bem se achar senhora de tudo e todos, e eu não estou nem aí se você tem uma fila de puxa sacos atrás de você. Você não merece meu respeito ou minha consideração. Vá embora.

Ela ficou parada olhando para mim em choque. Eu acho que quebrei essa velha maldita.

-Isso não vai ficar assim. –ela falou por entre os dentes.

-Disso você pode ter certeza. –cruzei meus braços.

Ela agarrou a bolsa e saiu de la pisando firme.

Eu acabei de xingar a dona do maior escritório de advocacia do país?

Oh não...

-Lizzie, eu estou orgulhosa de você. Ligeiramente preocupada, mas muito mais orgulhosa. –Lydia declarou me entregando o copo de whisky.

Se coisas continuarem acontecendo com essa intensidade nessa casa, vamos todas virar alcoólatras. Eu tive que me arrastar pelo resto do dia de trabalho (pelo menos eu ganhei um aumento!), mas assim que cheguei em casa e dei de cara com as meninas, a realidade do tinha acontecido caiu como uma bomba em cima de mim.

-Que velha desgraçada. –Mary praticamente rosnou –Quem ela pensa que é?

-Uma das advogadas mais influentes do país? –Jane sugeriu.

-Grande bosta. –Mary falou seca.

-Eu vou fazer terapia para controlar minha boca. –decidi-me.

Lydia revirou os olhos.

-É, e eu vou fazer uma pra fechar minhas pernas.

Kitty engasgou com o whisky dela de tanto rir.

-Agora ja foi. –Jane falou de forma simples –O que ela falou foi totalmente desnecessário e rude, Lizzie. Você apenas se defendeu de um ataque covarde dela.

-Exatamente! –Mary falou de forma acalorada –Quem ela pensa que é para ir no seu trabalho falar esse tipo de coisa com você? Só porque ela tem dinheiro não quer dizer que ela pode fazer o que quiser.

-E ela deve ter fumado um baseado, né? –Kitty revirou os olhos –Você e o Darcy? Você ja deu no cara o fora que ele merecia.

Eu pressionei meus lábios, tentando ficar quieta.

-Lizzie? –Jane chamou preocupada.

-Você ta ficando meio roxa, ruiva. –Lydia falou –Desembucha.

-Eu acho que to apaixonada por ele. –soltei de repente –Ah merda. Não acredito que falei isso. –cobri meu rosto com as mãos.

A sala tinha ficado tão silenciosa que dava para ouvir direitinho todo mundo respirando. Daí a Kitty explodiu em risadas.

-Eu sabia! –ela comemorou –Pode pagar! Todo mundo!

Eu abri os olhos só para ver as tratantes que eu chamo de amigas passando DINHEIRO para a Kitty.

-Eu nunca achei que ela fosse admitir fácil assim. –Jane soltou num muxoxo.

-Se eu soubesse que era isso que ela ia falar eu não tinha encorajado. –Lydia reclamou.

-Eu não acredito em vocês quatro! –falei inconformada –Que tipo de amigas vocês são?

-Do tipo que te conhecem há anos e sabem como essa cabeça ruiva funciona, Elizabeth. –Mary informou –Era óbvio que você tava balançada.

-Eu odeio vocês. –remsunguei cruzando os braços.

Elas estavam rindo quando a campainha tocou.

-Deve ser o Charles, nós vamos correr juntos. –Jane falou se levantando.

-Vocês dois são enjoativos, mesmo como amigos. –Lydia falou bufando.

Jane riu e foi abrir a porta. Então nós ouvimos a porta batendo e Jane voltou correndo para a sala.

-O que foi? –Lydia perguntou preocupada.

-Eu acabo de bater a porta na cara do Darcy. –ela informou torcendo os dedos.

-DARCY? –falamos juntas.

-O que será que ele está fazendo aqui? –perguntei nervosa.

-Não se faz de idiota, Lizzie. –Lydia revirou os olhos –É meio óbvio que ele veio cheirar atrás de você.

-Eu?

-Não, Elizabeth, eu. –Mary revirou os olhso –Quem mais sua louca?

-O que eu faço?

-Vai la! –as quatro gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Nossa, que violência, que coisa desnecessária.

Eu respirei fundo e parei diante da porta de entrada. Eu posso fazer isso. Eu sou uma pessoa adulta e madura. Uma mulher forte e decidida.

Eu abri a porta e dei de cara com Darcy, que tinha o punho levantado, como se estivesse para bater de novo.

-Oi. –eu falei.

-Eu estava começando a achar que era persona non grata. –ele falou após abaixar a mão e limpar a garganta.

-Você, persona non grata? Depois de tudo o que você fez por nós? –repeti incrédula.

-Isso não é... –ele bufou e passou a mão pelos cabelos –Nós podemos conversar?

Eu olhei para trás bem a tempo de ver as meninas se escondendo atrás de uma parede. Revirei os olhos e saí, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

-Para ter privacidade vai ser mais fácil conversar na rua. –falei para Darcy –Vamos andar um pouco?

Ele apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Nós começamos a andar numa direção aleatória, num silêncio carreagado.

-Eu nunca te agradeci. –eu falei por fim –Pelo que vocês fizeram durante o julgamento. Nós sabemos muito bem que se Gina não tivesse aparecido e se o nome de vocês não estivesse por trás o resultado teria sido bem diferente. Eu e minhas amigas estamos muito agradecidas.

-Não... –Darcy parou de falar, respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelo cabelo de novo. Eu acho que nunca o vi tão perdido. Nem quando ele veio falar que me curtia –Não me agradeça. A escolha foi da Gina e eu percebi que era importante para ela. Estava na hora de ela enfrentar o que aconteceu, parar de ter medo da sombra de Wickham. Isso foi essencial para ela.

Eu apenas fiz que sim com a cabeça, porque era exatamente o que eu pensava. Gina tinha sido muito forte e era exatamente o que ela precisava.

-E da minha parte... –ele parou de andar de repente e virou-se para mim –Eu fiz por você. Só por você, Lizzie. Suas amigas não me devem nada. Nem você, claro. –ele adicionou rapidamente –Mas tudo o que eu fiz foi pensando em você.

Uau.

Uau.

O que eu falo para um ser desses? Sério, esse homem não é normal! Eu não sou tudo isso. Eu sou teimosa, ruiva, cheia de sardas, nervosinha... O que ele viu tanto em mim que poderia inspirar tanta lealdade?

Eu impliquei com ele (merecido), dei um fora fenomenal nele (um dia depois de agarra-lo bêbada (não que ele não tenha merecido o fora)), apareci de surpresa (por acidente) no chalé onde ele estava com a irmã, xinguei o melhor amigo dele (super merecido), acabei (acidentalmente) fazendo a irmã dele se enolver em um processo e ainda xinguei a tia dele! Como é possível que ele ainda queira alguma coisa comigo.

-Lizzie... –ele respirou fundo –Você não brincaria comigo, eu sei. Então... Se seus sentimentos não mudaram me diga por favor. O que eu sinto não mudou, mas prometo que nunca mais vou te incomodar se você me pedir.

O QUE? Não! Eu não estou preparada para isso! Eu não esperava que ele fosse...

O que eu...

Meu deus! Eu não tenho sanidade o bastante para isso!

-Pelo amor de Deus, Elizabeth! Fala logo pro homem que você ta louca nele!

Eu e o Darcy pulamos pra longe um do outro como dois adolescentes pegos no flagra. Eu me virei bem a tempo de ver a Lydia acertando um tapa na cabeça da Kitty.

-Era pra ficar quieta, sua idiota. –a outra rosnou para sua irmã caçula.

-Eu não acredito em vocês! –exclamei colocando a mão na cintura.

Jane era a única que parecia realmente arrependida.

-A culpa é sua por ter saído de casa. –Mary falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Saiam daqui! –eu exigi –Essa conversa é particular.

-Mas a gente quer ouvir sua resposta. –Kitty reclamou.

Acho que elas finalmente sentiram a aura assassina que estava vazando dos meus poros, porque elas foram, embora Kitty e Lydia estivessem resmungando.

-Desculpa. –pedi me virando para Darcy –Isso foi meio humilhante.

-Eu ja cheguei a conclusão que gostar de você envolve muito das suas amigas. –ele sorriu de leve.

-Então... –mordi meu lábio inferior –Você gosta _gosta_ de mim?

Darcy rolou os olhos, mas ele estava quase sorrindo.

-Eu achei que ja tinha deixado meio óbvio que sim. –ele respondeu.

-Certo, Fitzwilliam. –eu respeirei fundo –Bom saber, porque assim... Eu também gosto _gosto_ de você.

Os olhos de Darcy se arregalaram e ele parecia totalmente chocado.

-O que?

-Você me ouviu. –teimei.

E daí o rosto dele foi se transformando, um sorriso se abrindo, cada vez maior.

-Ah não faz isso! –pedi cobrindo os meus olhos.

-Isso o que? –ele pergunto confuso.

-Sorrir! –falei ainda tapando meus olhos –Quando você sorri eu sinto meu cérebro dando tilte e...

Pois é, ele me beijou ai.

E foi perfeito, porque Darcy é perfeito. Bom, não perfeito de verdade, porque isso não existe, mas perfeito para mim. Porque quando ele me beija eu vejo que tudo vai dar certo, meu coração derrete e minha cabeça gira.

Perfeito assim.

Claro, depois disso nós tivemos que ter um papo rápido sobre a tia dele. Obviamente eu não pedi desculpas, mas nós nos ajeitamos nisso. Ele também admitiu ter a ver com Bingley vindo atrás de Jane de novo.

O moço estava tentando se redimir e estava fazendo bem feito.

Eu ainda não acreditava que tudo estava dando tão certo e que as coisas estivessem indo bem.

Mas a verdade é que a vida é cheia de altos e baixos e coisas acontecem o tempo todo. Nós nos agarramos as coisas mais importantes, no meu caso minhas amigas. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu recentemente estávamos mais unidas que nunca. O importante para mim sempre foi saber que podia contar com elas e isso foi provado de várias formas esse ano.

E agora eu posso contar com Darcy também, porque ele é esse tipo de cara. Ele está presente e é leal.

Eu acho que não da pra pedir mais nada na vida. A gente trabalha, se diverte e vive cada dia que vem, porque o futuro é um mistério. Nós agradecemos o que temos no presente.

-Lizzie! Seu celular está tocando, sua louca! –Mary gritou.

Eu revirei os olhos e fui atender. É a Emma.

-Fala, Emma Woodhouse. –pausa pra ouvir e... –VOCÊ E O GEORGE O QUE?

Por essa eu não esperava.

* * *

 **N/A:** **ACABOU! Obrigada a todos vocês pelo apoio e o carinho!**

 **Contem-me tudo o que vocês acharam. Não sejam tímidos!**

 **E ai, querem saber o que rolou com a Emma?**

 **Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

 **B-jão**


End file.
